To Be A Woman
by Batsutousai
Summary: DISCONT! Harry's known his whole life that he is different from his male cousin, but his relatives, who take care of him, did everything to hide it. When given a chance to live as he wishes, what will Harry do? AU, GENDER BENDER, TRANSSEXUALISM, FEMSLASH
1. Awakening

**Title: ** To Be A Woman    
**Author: **Batsutousai   
**Beta: **Magickmaker17   
**Pairings: **Hermione/Ginevra, and Tom/Draco/Harry   
**Warnings: **AU, Transsexualism, Slash, Child Abuse(mild), Fem-slash, Cross-dressing

**Summary: **Harry's known his whole life that he is different from his male cousin, but his relatives, who take care of him, did everything to hide it. When given a chance to live as he wishes, what will Harry do?   
**Disclaim Her:  **Hey, JK claims she'll never write slash. Me, I _live_ on slash. Obviously, I don't own  Harry Potter .

**A/N:  **Give this a try, k? I promise it will prove different. As of, it's more experimental than anything. Blame it on an online doll maker I found and have become addicted to, k?

* * *

Chapter One: Awakening

* * *

"Get up!" A fist slammed against his door.

Harry groaned and opened his eyes warily. His head hurt, again, and he had to use the bathroom.

"Are you up?!"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia."

"Well get your sorry arse out here, brat! Your uncle has to leave early and needs breakfast!" The woman snapped before the sound of her shoes faded away.

Harry rubbed at his forehead and reached over for his glasses. "Your uncle has to leave early and needs breakfast." He mocked darkly under his breath as he slid his glasses onto his face and reached for a set of hair-ties. "Don't see why he can't bloody-well make it himself, give me my sleep. Ugh." He pulled his long hair back and put it up in a practised ponytail before pushing his door open.

Of course, this happened to be one of those days the door pushed back and Harry fell back onto his cot with a 'crash'. His hand slammed into the small bookcase next to the cot and brought a pile of books down on his head.

Harry glared at his cousin, who was grinning like the devil himself, as he pulled himself out of the closet. "Damnit, Dudley, can't you give me a break?"

Cruel blue eyes narrowed. "Sure thing. Where do you want it?"

"On my dick. I'm hoping you can get rid of it for me." Harry shot back viciously.

Dudley turned a sickly green colour and ran into the kitchen, shouting. "Mum! Harry's talking about his problem again!"

"BOY!!" Vernon Dursley, Harry's uncle, stormed into the hall and Harry pressed himself against the wall in terror. "What have I told you about speaking of that-that-that-_issue_ of yours in my house?!"

"Not to..." Harry whispered.

As the beefy hand headed for his head, Harry thought, and not for the first time, that he'd been born wrong.

* * *

Harry woke to a hand brushing through his hair softly. "Who?"

"Shush." Lips pressed to his forehead. "You're fine, Har. I've got you."

"'Mione?" Harry forced his eyes open to see the bushy brown hair of his best friend. "Where are we?"

"Hide-out." The girl offered. "I had to give Dudley a kiss to get him to bring you out, you know. And we don't have a bar of soap here, either."

Harry laughed at that, wincing as his side flared in pain. "Oh, best not make me laugh again, 'Mione. Might kill me by accident." He joked.

"Oh, stop. I put some of that salve that Gin gave me on you."

"The stuff for _bruises_?"

"Well, it's all I had..."

Harry sighed and pushed himself to a sitting position, not complaining when Hermione drew him against her, let his head fall onto her ruffled white shirt. "Gods, 'Mione. What _am_ I going to do with you?"

"I was wondering more along the lines of what you'd do _without_ me, come September."

Harry scowled. "Fuck, that's right. You're going to _Hogwarts_." The boy sneered. "And I get to go to _St. Brute's_ because I'm _messed up_."

"Oh, Har, stop, please. I hate it when you beat up on yourself like this."

"Can't move my arm in the right angle to beat myself up, thankyouverymuch." Harry muttered, blowing a long lock of raven-black hair out of his eyes.

"You know what I meant."

Harry sighed and shook his head. "My saving grace is that I'll be away from Dudley."

"And Vernon."

The boy laughed bitterly. "I'll never get away from him, 'Mione. Never."

Hermione bit her lip and hugged her friend tightly.

* * *

Ginevra Wealsey scowled at the old uniform her mother had bought her. Of course, it was better than her twin brother, Ronald's, hand-me-down uniform, which had been in their family for years. At least her's had only been used once. "This is stupid. I hate boarding school already."

"Oh shove it, Ginny." Ron growled, throwing his in his case. "At least _you'll_ be with Hermione Granger. _I_ have to go to school with Dudley Dursley and Draconis Malfoy."

"Humph. Malfoy and Dursley are _nothing_ compared to Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini! Those two are holy terrors!" Gin bit back, flinging her long red hair back over her shoulder.

Ron sighed. "Well, none of them are _anything_ on Har's new school."

The twins shared a sympathizing look and a shudder.

St. Brute's was an all-boy's school for unmanageable kids or kids who had "strayed from the path of God", like Harry Potter supposedly had. They liked using any means possible to whip boys into shape, even, it was rumoured, rape, starvation, torture, and death threats at knife-point. The school was a nightmare, and parents often kept their sons in line by threatening to send them there.

"Poor Har." Gin murmured, turning back to her "new" uniform.

"If only there were a way we could help him..."

"Wait! Ron, there is!" Gin turned excited brown eyes on her twin. "Come on, we're going to go call Dumbledore."

"What can the Head of _Hogwarts_ do for _Har_?" Ron called as Gin grabbed his wrist and pulled him from the room.

"Har's transsexual, right?" Gin asked as they walked together down the rickety staircase.

"Well, yeah, but I don't see what that has... Oh...right..." Ron's face brightened and he sped up, Gin keeping pace with him.

Gin got to the phone first and dialed her soon-to-be school while Ron kept guard for their parents or elder brothers. "Headmaster Dumbledore? Hello, this is Ginevra Weasley."

"_Why, hello, Miss Weasley. What might I do for you today?"_ Dumbledore's pleasant voice travelled over the line.

"Sir, I was wondering if you'd admit my friend to your school." Gin asked, suddenly nervous. Transsexual or not, Harry _was_ still a boy, and this was an all-girl's school.

"_Well, of course. May I ask her name?"_

"Sir, that's part of the problem. See, Har's not a girl, he's a guy."

"_Explain, please, Miss Weasley."_

"He's a great guy, but his aunt and uncle are sending him to St. Brute's 'cause he's transsexual and we're all worried about him and we know he'd be more comfortable in an all-girl's school than a guy's school and-"

"_Whoa, whoa!"_ Dumbledore was laughing, a calming sound. _"Perhaps we can arrange this. What is this young man's name?"_

"Harry Potter, sir."

"_Harry Potter?"_ Dumbledore sounded shocked. _"Number four, Privet Drive, correct?"_

"Yes, sir."

"_Thank you, Miss Weasley. I shall certainly make an offer to Mr. Potter."_

"Oh, thank you, sir! Thank you so much!" Gin set down the phone and hugged Ron tightly, who was grinning like mad. "Har's safe! He's safe!"

* * *

Draconis Malfoy flipped through the magazine Pansy had brought over darkly. "This school's a million times better than St. Anthogals. Why can't I go here again?"

Pansy rolled her eyes at her blonde friend and pulled a piece of hair from her green shirt. "It's an all-girl's, school, Dray. It's simply not allowed."

"I don't see why I can't go."

"Because you're a _boy_." Pansy blew her short black hair from her face again in annoyance. Draco would never get it at this rate.

"I'm going to go ask Father if I can go."

"Dray!" Pansy ground her teeth together in irritation. "You know what, fine. Go ask him. And if Lucius smacks you or laughs in your face, I'll merely cackle and go home."

Draco scowled. "Fine, be that way. Just you watch, though. I'll bet I can go."

"Five Pounds says you can't!"

"You're on!"

"Then I'm coming with you!"

"Race you!"

"No fair! You got a head start!" Pansy raced after Draco with a snarl, glaring as he reached his Father's office door before her and smoothed out his white jeans and sweater. At least he gave her a chance to set her skirt back in order before knocking and striding casually into his father's office.

"Father, I want to go to Hogwarts." Draco said seriously when his father looked up.

Lucius Malfoy sat back in his seat, arranging his gloved hands before him as he glanced over at Pansy, who gave him a helpless look. "What brought this about, Draconis?"

"Pansy was showing me the campus and guide and stuff and I like it better than St. Anthogals. I don't care if it's an all-girls school, I want to go _there_."

"You're whining." Lucius warned absent-mindedly as he thought his son's request over. _'To send Draco to Hogwarts would teach him some manners he won't learn at St. Anthogals, and it will surely end his blasted feminine ways.'_ Lucius glanced back up at Draco, smirking. "Very well, under one condition."

"Which is?" Draco asked eagerly. Pansy sighed hopelessly.

"Once you get there, you will serve out the whole year, whether you like it or not."

"Agreed!" Draco nodded.

Pansy smiled widely. _'A good twist. He'll be sick of the place in a week!'_

"Pansy," Lucius turned to the girl while Draco cheered silently, "do you think your parents would mind pretending Draconis is a female cousin from elsewhere in the country?"

"I doubt they'd mind, sir." Pansy nodded formally. "Dray Parkinson. Has a ring to it."

Draco scowled. "No."

"You're a girl." Pansy shot back. "You must have a girl-like name."

"Draco can be a girl's name."

"Hardly."

"Draco Parkinson." Draco shot back before turning pleading grey eyes on his father.

Lucius twitched. "Draco Parkinson, then." He glanced at Pansy, who shrugged. Draco would get his way, no matter what.

'_At any rate, Ronald Weasley will be happy, though I dare say Ginevra will hate me if I don't warn her.'_

* * *

Tom Riddle stared at the messenger in shock. "Hogwarts is asking _me_ to come to their school? Not possible."

"Miss Riddle, you are indeed invited to Hogwarts." The man scowled, beady black eyes narrowed. "There has been no mistake. I'm here to make sure you'll be getting there safely."

"You look like you'd rather throw me back into the gutter where I belong." Tom retorted, playing with her necklace. "Personally, I'm agreeing with you and am planning on heading back there right now."

Severus Snape sighed mentally as the girl turned her back on him. He'd been told she'd be a handful and a half. _'Good thing Albus sent me instead of that mass of "kindness", Hagrid.'_ Severus sneered, putting a firm hand on Tom's shoulder. "Miss Riddle, you are not given a choice in this matter. It is in your mother's will."

Tom froze. _'Mother?'_

"Come along, Miss Riddle. You need clothing." Severus said firmly.

Tom sighed and let the man lead her away from the orphanage she'd spent her life in.

* * *

Harry frowned at the strange car outside his house. "'Mione, do you know who that might be?"

"Nope." Hermione shifted her hold on Harry. She was supporting him, since his side was still sore. "But, if _you_ don't recognize it, then it isn't bad news for you, right?"

"Doesn't make it good news." The boy muttered.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, come now. You were just telling me that your life couldn't get any worse, weren't you?"

"I must have missed something."

Hermione snorted. "In that case, I'm going in with you."

"'Mione! No!"

"Oh, stop." Hermione gave Harry an annoyed look. "You can hardly stand. Anyway, it's not like Dudley-dearest'd let me get hurt."

Harry sighed. "Fine."

Hermione smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek before opening the door.

Dudley peeked his head out of the living room. "Oh, hullo, Hermione." He mumbled, blushing faintly.

Harry sniggered while Hermione offered the whale-sized boy a soft smile. "Why, hello there, Dudley. How has your day been?"

"Oh, wonderful." Dudley responded with a sigh before turning hateful eyes on Harry, who returned the favour. "By the way, freak, there's some old dude here for you."

"Old dude?" Harry blinked a few times and pulled from Hermione. "Where?"

Dudley waved his hand at the kitchen doors. "Hey, Hermione, wanna come play Sonic with me?"

Hermione frowned at Harry moving slowly towards the kitchen, supporting himself against the wall. "No thanks, Dudley. I think I'm going to go see what Harry's 'old dude' wants." She muttered before following Harry. Dudley's protests followed them into the kitchen.

At the kitchen table sat Petunia and a very old man with long white hair and a beard. The man wore bright colours that shouldn't have gone well together anywhere, but actually managed to look right on him. Petunia was sneering at him as he sipped tea.

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry whispered from the doorway, Hermione behind him.

"Oh, you're home." Petunia growled, glaring at her nephew.

Albus Dumbledore glanced up at the boy he'd left with these people as a baby sadly. The boy looked a mess. His black hair had fallen from it's bun in bits and most of it hung around his face while some was still in the hair-ties. His shirt and jeans were obviously too big for him and his glasses were broken and taped at least once. There was a large bruise just under his right eye, as well.

Dumbledore stood and smiled kindly. "Hello, Mr. Potter. My name is Albus Dumbledore."

Hermione gasped. "But...you're the Headmaster of Hogwarts!"

Dumbledore smiled at the girl. "Miss Granger, I presume?" Hermione nodded.

Harry pulled himself from his shock. "Headmaster Dumbledore, what could you possibly want with me?"

"Miss Weasley called me earlier today requesting that I come and see you about attending Hogwarts this fall." Dumbledore replied. "She explained the special circumstances, of course, and we'd be most delighted to have you."

Harry gaped at the man while Hermione cheered behind him. "I-I get to go to Hogwarts?" Harry whispered, biting his lower lip.

Dumbledore nodded. "If you would like to, yes. Your aunt has already agreed to it."

Harry glanced at Petunia and got the distinct impression that she'd been forced into this agreement. He nodded at Dumbledore. "Sir, thank you. I'd be honoured to attend your school."

"Wonderful." Dumbledore glanced over at Petunia. "Is it acceptable for Mr. Potter to come to Hogwarts now so he'll be settled before term starts?"

"Take him." Petunia responded coldly.

"Can 'Mione come too?" Harry blurted out, then slapped a hand over his mouth, blushing.

"Yes, please?" Hermione piped up.

"If your parents agree, I see no reason why not." Dumbledore agreed.

"Come on, let's go get your books, then we can get my stuff. It's already packed!" Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and tugged on it gently. Harry smiled and let her lead him, slowly, to his closet door.

Dumbledore frowned at the retreating figures. _'First thing that child needs is medical attention, then some clothing, I think.'_

* * *

A/N: Okay, it's weird. Yeah.

I put together a site for this thing, if you're interested. It's got background information on it. www . angelfire . com / creep / junk / HP / doll / index . html (You know the deal. Cut out the spaces. -sighes- I hate FFN)


	2. Hogwarts’ School for Young Women

**Title:** To Be A Woman   
**Author:** Batsutousai(duh!)   
**Beta:** magickmaker17   
**Pairings:** Hermione/Ginevra and Tom/Draco/Harry   
**Warnings:** AU, Transsexualism, Slash, Fem-slash, Child Abuse(mild), Cross-dressing   
**Summary:** _Harry's known his whole life that he is different from his male cousin, but his relatives, who take cake of him, did everything to hide it. When given a chance do live as he wishes, what will Harry do?_

**Disclaim Her:** "What sex is Tom?" Nope. Don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N:** **_PLEASE READ!!!   
_**_The answers to the most common question I got were on the website I gave the link for at the end of the last chapter. In fact, that website was made to **save me from the questions**! -scowls- Consider this a round of quick answers to questions that were asked. However, I would appreciate it if you'd all got to the Angelfire site I made for this fic and read up on the stuff there before you ask anymore questions._

**Annoying Question:** _What sex is Tom Riddle?   
_Tom is a GIRL in this fic. Yes. Tom's also the only character I plan on changing the sex of, though(other than Blaise Zabini, who will also be made a girl), so you needn't worry.   
Also, yes, born female.(Okay, that second bit was a semi intelligent question, actually…)   
(Why did almost everyone ask about Tom's sex? -headdesk- If it squicks you, sorry. I needed him to be a girl to make it work, and it's my fic, so nah(I'm sooooo mature. NOT!).)

**Not-So-Annoying Questions:   
**_No magic?   
__No. No magic. That's why it's an AU._

_Schools:   
_St. Anthogals_ – All-male boarding school. Dudley and Ron are starting their first years there in the beginning of this fic. Draco was supposed to, but he talked his way out of it.   
_Hogwarts_ – All-female boarding school. Hermione, Ginevra, Pansy, Tom, and Blaise are starting their first years there in the beginning of this fic. Harry and Draco will also be going, despite being boys, for different reasons.   
_St. Brute_ – All-male boarding school meant to literally whip troublesome boys into a socially-acceptable standard._

_Will Abandon be ignored?   
__This one actually surprised me. I'm touched that Abandon's so important to some of you. The answer, of course, is no. Abandon is my baby and I don't plan on ignoring it for this thing. I also happen to have set these fics up on two different computers, so I work on which ever fic is on the computer I'm working on at that time. Abandon also has a few chapters pre-written, whereas this is a post-as-I-go fic. Abandon will continue to be updated appox. once a week, unless I get another case of writer's block, of course._

_Is Harry a boy or a girl? Transsexual?   
__THIS was answered on the site. Harry is a boy, I have yet to decide if I will have him make the transformation from male to female during this story(I doubt it, since the Dursleys would never agree), but even if I do decide to do this, it won't be for a loooooooong time.   
__A transsexual person is someone who truly, deeply believes that they've been born the wrong sex. It's generally looked upon the same way as being gay is, except it's not as prominent an issue today as being gay is.   
__Please do me a favour and don't flame me for this, k? Literature was made for us to re-create real life. To flame this is like flaming some kindly transsexual person who just might be a friend of yours. Use common courtesy._

**Annoying side A/N:** Pure curiosity, did you guys realise you've been spelling transsexual sans one 's' yet? Just curious. -smirks-

To the fic!!(…finally….)

Chapter Two: Hogwarts' School for Young Women

Harry loved his new school. The teachers he'd met; Flitwick, McGonagall, Sprout, and Fletcher; had all seemed very nice so far, though McGonagall was extremely firm and serious, and he couldn't wait until term started. It was made even better that he'd landed in the same Dorm House as both Hermione and Gin.

Dumbledore had gotten a seamstress to come and fit Harry for his school uniform, as well as a few changes of clothing for the weekend. Hermione had also promised to take Harry shopping during their first weekend escape to the nearby village, Hogsmeade.

Harry had also been forced into a check-up with the school's resident nurse, Madame Pomfrey. She hadn't seemed surprised at having a boy in the school and Harry assumed Dumbledore had warned her. At any rate, she gave him some medicine for his pain, helped him hide the bruise on his face, and, pursing her lips, let him go when he claimed he was perfectly fine other than a few bruises, which was true.

Currently, Harry and Hermione, both in their new school uniforms, were wandering around the school, laughing at little nuances, including the old-fashioned feeling to the castle.

"Oh, Har, isn't this beautiful?" Hermione whispered, running a hand over the tapestry she'd stopped before. It depicted a young man with startling green eyes, round glasses, and wild hair riding a centaur through a dark forest. Something ghastly in a sweeping black cloak rose behind them, a white unicorn at its feet.

"It's bleedin' creepy." Harry responded, shuddering. He got the sense that this was not a happy scene, nor was it meant to be beautiful. A warning, more likely.

"Hey, Har…"

"What is it, 'Mione?"

"The boy, on the centaur's back, he looks kinda like you…"

Harry took a second look and, sure enough, the boy on the mythical creature's back _did_ look amazingly like him, right down to the lightning shaped bolt in the centre of his forehead. Harry touched his own scar and bit his lip. "Very creepy."

"What do you think it means?"

"What do I- _'Mione_!" Harry gave an exasperated sigh. "Not everything has to _mean_ something!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and brushed a hand through her wild curls. "I never said it did, Har. It's just, this _feels_ like it should mean something to me…" She sighed. "Fine, fine. Keep moving, then. _I_ like this one, though."

"Good. Show it to Gin when she comes." Harry spun around and found himself face-to-face with a girl with seriously short black hair and deep scarlet eyes. "Uh…"

"I was not aware there were other students staying in the school." The girl growled. "Professor Snape forgot to mention that."

Harry took a few steps back until he was next to Hermione. This girl scared him, for some reason.

Hermione scowled at the new girl. "Interesting, since Headmaster Dumbledore didn't mention _you_ either."

Scarlet eyes fixed on brown and the girl narrowed her eyes coldly. "Don't get an attitude with me, bitch."

Hermione smiled brightly, eyes flashing dangerously. "Don't call me a bitch, whore."

"Stop! Stop!" Harry cried, getting between the two. He turned to the red-eyed girl, who looked ready to kill. "School hasn't even started yet and you're fighting. For that matter, you don't even know one another's names. That seems kind of stupid, really."

"Are you calling me stupid, wimp?"

"Well I can hardly call you much else when you haven't introduced yourself." Harry retorted, then held out a hand. "Harry Potter."

The girl's eyes widened. "Harry is a boy's name!"

"I'd noticed." Harry muttered dryly.

"Tom Riddle." The girl took Harry's hand firmly.

Harry smiled. "Oh, and this is my friend, Hermione Granger."

"Trying to forget me again?" Hermione teased Harry, gently poking his side before nodding to Tom. "Hello."

Harry rubbed at his side with a frown. "Well, really, I thought you'd left for Dudley. Coulda sworn I'd heard him down the hall, screaming your name."

Hermione made a disgusted face. "Oh, Har, that's _horrible_!"

"Boys aren't allowed on school campus." Tom informed them. "It's in the rules."

Hermione shrugged helplessly. "That's what I've been trying to tell Har for the past hour. She's hard of hearing, though."

"Ha-ha." Harry said dryly, scowling.

Tom grinned. "Hey, so, why are the Gryffindor skirts shorter than the Slytherin skirts? Do you know?" She inquired, picking at her own, knee-length green skirt.

"Well, I read about it-" Hermione was cut off by a groan from Harry. "Shut it." She warned him before turning back to Tom. "Our Founder, Godrica Gryffindor, was a bit of a slut and wanted short skirts. Sally Slytherin, on the other hand, was a very proper young lady and insisted on skirts to the knees. Helga Hufflepuff was too shy to have anything but a long skirt and Rowena Ravenclaw was too involved with her books to care about guys. Each of the Houses' uniforms mirror their Founders' personality."

Tom rose an eyebrow at the brunette, who blushed. "Shouldn't you be in Ravenclaw?"

" 'Mione's really bookish, but she's also really brave and stuff, so she ended up in Gryffindor." Harry offered. "How do they decide Houses, anyway?"

"Ask Headmaster Dumbledore next time you see him." Hermione suggested.

"Perhaps I won't see him again." Harry replied through gritted teeth.

"Of course you will. You're not taking physical education with the rest of us, so it makes sense that'd you have independent study with Headmaster Dumbledore instead."

"I'm going to ask if I can study by myself in the library." Harry muttered under his breath, much to Tom's amusement.

"So, in your wandering, did you find the library?" The scarlet-eyed girl inquired.

Hermione shook her head in regret. "Nope."

" 'Mione's been too busy studying the tapestries." Harry sniggered, earning him a punch in the arm. "Hey! Watch it!"

Tom frowned at Harry. "No wonder you're not taking phys ed. You're a bleeding wimp."

"Am not." Harry shot back, rubbing at his arm gently. "My arm just hurts."

"Oh, really."

"Weren't we going to go looking for the library?" Hermione cut in.

"You two go ahead." Harry bit his lip. "I'm going back to the dorm."

"You're okay?" Hermione asked urgently, brown eyes worried.

"Fine. Just tired." Harry offered a smile before turning and walking down the hallway slowly.

Tom frowned after the other student. '_Hm.'_

§§§§§

"Are you _sure_ you're alright?"

"Hermione Granger, if you ask me that _one more time_, I'm going to have to smack you!"

Tom smiled over her dinner as the two Gryffindors bickered. From what she'd read in the library, Godrica Gryffindor and Sally Slytherin had become close friends by the completion of Hogwarts, though the two Houses became notorious for hating each other through-out time. Tom herself found this an odd concept, as she had now met two Gryffindors and decided she rather liked them. They were much more open than herself, and she liked that, for some odd reason. Also, neither girl appeared overly rich, which made Tom feel more at home, as she was just a poor orphan herself.

"Hey, Tom, what's going on in that mysterious brain of yours?" Harry inquired, green eyes bright in the candlelight of the Great Hall and the starlight coming through the windowed ceiling.

"Just thinking about how our Houses aren't supposed to get along."

"It's the personalities." Hermione supplied.

"No, it's more than that." Harry ran a hand through his long hair, which hung loose around his face. "I dunno what is it, but it's something more than that."

"Ancient grievances? I read that Sally left not long after Hogwarts was completed to travel." Hermione suggested.

"Most students wouldn't even _know_ about that." Tom muttered.

"We could see if one of the Professors know." Harry suggested softly, watching as a man decked out all in black strode towards them.

Tom nodded to the man. "Professor Snape."

The man nodded curtly in response. "Ms. Riddle. Ms. Granger. Potter."

Harry scowled. He _already_ didn't like this teacher.

Hermione pursed her lips at the slight to her friend, but spoke anyway. "Professor Snape, perhaps you could answer a question for us?"

Tom slid her Head of House's deliberate slip, and she was sure it was deliberate, to the back of her mind and nodded. "Please?"

Snape frowned. "That depends on the question."

"We were wondering why most Slytherins and Gryffindors hate one another so." Hermione explained.

"I believe most of it has to do with social standing, although, there is the differences in attitudes as well."

"Social standings, sir?" Tom pressed, hoping he didn't mean what she thought he meant.

"Yes, Ms. Riddle. Slytherins tend to have high standings in society whereas Gryffindors tend to be more middle- or lower-class." Snape offered before continuing his way from the hall.

Tom dropped her head to the table. "I am so fucked."

Harry slipped a hand over Hermione's mouth to keep her from telling the other girl off for cursing. "Tom, what's wrong?"

Tom glanced up at the two and smiled at the scowl on Hermione's face and Harry's hand covering her mouth. "Nothing, really."

"Didn't sound like 'nothing'." Harry retorted, wiping his hand on his short skirt to get the slobber from Hermione off.

Tom sighed, shaking his head. "I'm not high-class. They'll hate me."

"Pish." Harry rolled his eyes. "You seemed pretty high-class to me. If you hadn't told me, I'd have thought you were rich. These uniforms are good for hiding our class backgrounds, at any rate. No one's going to know if you're middle-class."

"I'm _not_." Tom growled.

"Really? Me neither."

"Har, you are too middle-class." Hermione frowned.

"I am not. The Dursleys are middle-class, I'm _no_-class." Harry shot back, glaring.

Tom grinned. "No-class? That's pretty low, Harry. But _I_'m shoe slime."

Harry smiled at the Slytherin as Hermione groaned. "You'd live in the sewers, then?"

"Oh, yes. It's rather stinky down there, but you get used to it after a while." Tom snorted.

Harry glanced up at the stars. "Hey, at least you have space to run around."

"I suppose. Why? Where do you live?"

Harry shrugged. "Closet."

"Got spiders in there?"

"Yup."

"Are they as tasty as they're supposed to be?"

Harry made a face. "I've never tried them before, actually. They move too fast."

"Scared of spiders, are you?" Tom teased.

Harry smiled sadly. "Not for years." He stood. "I'm heading back up to the dorm. G'night, Tom." He left slowly.

It suddenly hit Tom that Harry may not have been lying about living in a closet. "Hey, Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Was she being serious about that closet?"

Hermione sighed after her best friend. "Sadly, yes."

Tom shook her head. "No-class indeed."

§§§§§

"What did you do to him?" Tom asked Harry as the raven-haired Gryffindor stood causiously.

Harry scowled. "Nothing. I have no clue why, but he hates me, okay?"

"Well, you must have done _something_."

"Nothing, Tom. I did nothing to make Professor Snape hate me, okay? Can we drop it already?" Harry finally asked, exasperated.

"I'd like to know what it's about." Tom grumbled, leaning down to pick up a book Harry had dropped when he'd run into Snape and landed on his arse in the middle of the hallway.

Harry grabbed the book from Tom's grasp quickly, blushing as he hid it under his shirt. "You've been around 'Mione for too long." He declared.

Tom scowled. "Is that what I think that is?"

"Depends on what you think it is." Harry shot back, inching away.

"_You_ pulled out a book on _social illnesses_ from the _Restricted Section_?" Tom hissed.

"It is not from the Restricted Section." Harry replied with a pout. "It was in the normal section, in the 100s, in fact. See." He showed Tom the sticker on the side of the book with the number on it.

"The 100s?"

Harry let out an exasperated sigh. "Philosophy and psycology books, Tom."

"How do you expect me to know what the numbers mean?!"

"It's the Dewey Decimal System of Classification for non-fiction books. I thought everyone knew it."

Tom smacked the heel of her hand into her forehead with a groan. "No, Harry, not everyone memorizes sets of numbers they rarely have a use for." She paused. "Wait, isn't there a, I dunno, social sciences section or something too?"

"Sure, that's the 300s. The 100s were closer to the door, though, so I just went there." Harry replied cheerfully.

"Closer to the door. Oiy."

"Stop smacking yourself on your head and come on. 'Mione's gonna be furious with us if she has to come and find us."

Tom obligingly started walking with Harry towards the Gryffindor common room. "Why wasn't that in the Restricted Section, anyway? It's always been considered forbidden material at home."

"Hogwarts makes her own rules." Harry murmured, remembering something Headmaster Dumbledore had said when he'd inquired as to why he'd been allowed into the school.

Tom twitched. "Why do you sound like you were quoting Dumbles?"

Harry grinned. "Because I was."

"Uhg."

"There you two are!" Hermione called to them as Harry laughed at Tom's response. "What's so funny?"

Harry tipped Hermione a wink before continuing past her to the common while Tom stopped and scowled. "She's laughing because I don't like Dumbles. Again." The short-haired girl complained.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ignore Har, Tom. She's just being a prat again. Now come on."

Tom sighed helplessly and let the brunette lead her down the hall for their last studying session together before the rest of the school population arrived that very night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Sorry if I was a bitch earlier. I'm just in a bad mood today for some reason. I really do love you guys.(As long as you don't flame me for a stupid reason. Then I get to take my fury out on your flame, and people who've read my and my beta's attacks on flames know to fear them, I'm sure.)

Consider the top the review replies, k? Just know that I love you all, even when I'm being bitchy, and I read every review you write. They're my life's blood, those reviews. Please keep them coming?

De site, for those of you who are like me and too lazy to go back a chapter and get it: www . angelfire . com / creep / junk / HP / doll / index . html

_Next chapter plans:_Everyone arrives. People meet for the first time.   
_Questions to be answered next chapter(Or, Which questions I don't want people asking me!): _Which teacher teaches what?(I have no clue, yet…) Where does everyone sit? How do the Slytherins treat Tom? Snape's issues?

I know you all are dying to ask about the scar and the tapestry. I just _know_ it! Ha! -smirks- I also know that you all get to wait to find out the answers to that.

Batsutousai

(PS - Please make note that I hate the new Editor they've got here at FFN. In fact, I miss the old one horribly. My internet connection isn't fast enough for this one.... -scowls-)


	3. Misconceptions Misconceived

**Title:** To Be A Woman  
**Author:** Batsutousai(duh!)  
**Beta:** magickmaker17  
**Pairings:** Hermione/Ginevra and Tom/Draco/Harry  
**Warnings:** AU, Transsexualism, Slash, Fem-slash, Child Abuse(mild), Cross-dressing  
**Summary:** _Harry's known his whole life that he is different from his male cousin, but his relatives, who take cake of him, did everything to hide it. When given a chance do live as he wishes, what will Harry do?_  
**Disclaim Her:** Transsexual Harry. Need I say this? Fine, I don't own Harry Potter.  
**Feedback:** Lovely, as long as you've read the author's notes and don't ask stupid questions. -glares at readers pointedly-

**A/N:** -headdesk-  
If it makes any of you feel better, I have to keep catching myself with Tom. I want to make her a guy again, which just will not do.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Misconceptions Misconceived**

* * *

"That was a long train ride."

Draco glanced up at Pansy with a scowl. "You're complaining about the train ride, now? Don't you ever _stop_?"

"Of course not." Pansy replied brightly.

"Ask a stupid question." Blaise teased, smiling evilly.

Draco groaned.

"Pansy!" A red-haired girl ran up to the group, smiling brightly. "I couldn't find you on the train."

"I'm sorry, Gin." Pansy smiled fondly at the girl and gave her a hug.

Draco gaped at the two in utter shock.

"Oh, Gin, this is my cousin, Draco Parkinson." Pansy offered, nodding to Draco. "Dray, this is Ginevra Weasley, my best friend."

Gin sniggered at the look on the Malfoy heir's face. "Oh, you thought we hated each other, didn't you, Malfoy?" She asked softly. When he narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to retort, Gin waved her hand idly. "I don't hate you, Malfoy, that's my brother. As long as you don't piss at my friends, I won't out you, so clam it."

"_Don't_ call me Malfoy, Weasel." Draco bit out angrily.

"Don't call me Weasel, Parkinson." Gin replied lightly before turning back to Pansy. "You remember what I told you about my friend, Harry?"

"Of course." Pansy's smile fell. She'd felt horrible for the boy when Gin had spoken of him and his problems at home.

Gin's eyes glittered. "She's here at Hogwarts! I asked Headmaster Dumbledore and he had her enrolled!"

"Oh, Gin, that's wonderful! Where is she?"

"Inside, with Hermione. They came early."

"Granger's here?" Draco asked in disgust.

"Dray, dear cousin, I love you and all, but, please, shut up already." Pansy said calmly.

Draco scowled, but kept quiet.

"Thank you. Now, Gin, let's go meet Ms. Potter, shall we?"

_'Great, Potter. My dad said James Potter was a real jack-ass in school. I bet his daughter's the same.'_ Draco thought in annoyance as Gin and Pansy took the lead.

Blaise poked Draco in the side. "You're slumping, Dray."

"I don't care."

"Perhaps you should."

"I have to spend my next four years in school with a Weasley, Blaise. Father will _kill_ me if I befriend her, and Pan will kill me if I don't." Draco whined.

Blaise rolled her eyes at her friend. "Dray, you don't have to tell your father every last little detail of your life, for the Goddess' sake. Pan and Gin have been friends for years and her parents still don't know."

"That's different."

"How?"

Draco stayed silent, not really having a good response.

"Give her a chance, Dray. Gin's a cool girl, once you get to know her."

"She's poor."

"So am I."

Draco flinched. "You're not _as_ poor, though."

"Money doesn't make a person."

"Keep that in mind." Gin added, turning around to look at Draco and Blaise. "I'm not the poorest kid in this school, Parkinson, and the others might have a worse temper than I do, so you'd do best to mind your tongue and your manners, assuming you know how, that is." She added scathingly before turning back to her conversation with Pansy.

Draco fumed. "That girl…"

"Is right, so shut it." Blaise finished.

"This is why I don't date women."

"Same here. We're all just too bitchy."

"Blaise?"

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favour and shut up?"

"Nah."

"Bitch."

"Thank you."

"For the love of the Goddess, shut _up_ already!" Gin spun and glared at the boy. "I've about had it with you, Draco Parkinson."

Draco sneered. "Then maybe you should ignore me."

"That's hard when your voice is so damned _grating_." The red-head hissed coldly. "Now stuff it, or I will."

"She's got six brothers, Dray. I'd shut up, really." Pansy added softly.

"Terrified." Draco replied, mock quivering, before pushing past the two girls and into the Great Hall.

Noise and the soft colours of their school washed over him and he paused a moment to take it in. _'Wow. Look at the ceiling. And all these people! Ravenclaws studying, Hufflepuffs talking with one another, Gryffindors joking with their friends, Slytherins talking money. It's as it should be… Wait…'_ Draco narrowed his eyes and took a step forward. There, sure enough, sat two Gryffindors and a Slytherin, chatting away like best friends. _'Shit, but those two are fucking gorgeous!'_

The two girls who had caught his eye were the two with raven hair. The girl in Slytherin colours had the shorter hair and a closed expression. She was tugging at her skirt slightly, as if nervous. The Gryffindor had black hair to the middle of her back, glasses, and a beautiful, yet pained, smile. _'I have to have them…'_

"What _are_ you staring at?" Pansy hissed in Draco's ear as she, Gin, and Blaise entered.

Draco pointed to the two girls. "The two black-haired girls. Aren't they beautiful?"

Gin covered a snigger and Draco glared at her, his moment ruined. "Parkinson, the girl with the longer black hair is my friend, Harry Potter."

Draco blanched. "You're joking."

"Am not. Anyway, I thought you only did guys." The red-head said pointedly before taking the lead across the room again. Draco fell in line next to Blaise, if only to meet the two girls.

"Trust you to find a Gryffindor worthy of a shag as soon as you step into a room." Blaise teased lightly. She glanced at his pained look and sighed, settling an arm around his shoulders. "Oh, give it a rest, Dray. It's not the end of the world."

"It is." The boy responded softly as they reached the table.

* * *

"Gin!" Harry jumped up and hugged the red-head tightly, smiling gladly. "It's been forever since I've seen you!"

"Hey, Har. How're you doing?" Gin inquired, nodding politely to Hermione, who'd stood with the Slytherin girl when they'd arrived. Hermione nodded back, but the Slytherin was staring at the ceiling.

"Oh, I'm lovely." Harry replied softly, pulling away. "Who are all your friends? Are they from your old school?" He inquired, as he hadn't gone to the public school his friends and cousin had gone to, but had been forced to stay home, or down the street at Mrs. Figg's house, and do chores.

"Yes. This is Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini." Gin agreed, introducing the two girls before jerking her thumb back at Draco. "The blonde bitch over there is Draco Parkinson, Pansy's cousin."

"It's wonderful to finally meet you, Harry." Pansy offered, shaking the boy's hand gently. "Gin and 'Mione are always talking about you at school."

Harry made a face at the red-head, who smiled innocently. "I'm sure it's all been truthful, too."

"I'm sure we're bound to find out sooner or later." Blaise offered, also shaking Harry's hand. "Now, I know 'Mione, but who's this other young lady?"

"Oh!" Harry poked Tom's arm to get her attention. "Tom Riddle."

Tom scowled. "Don't poke me, Harry."

Harry grinned. "Then don't stare off into space."

"Tom is a boy's name. So is Harry, now that I think about it." Draco cut in, staring at the two. _'Are they boys as well?! I mean, it's difficult to get in here if they don't have your name from birth, but, I mean, it's obviously possible.'_

"Draco also strikes me as a boy's name." Tom replied coolly, scarlet eyes narrowed at Draco. "What a group we make, eh?"

Draco's eyes widened. _'Red eyes?! And Harry's are such a bright green. Bloody hell…'_

"Tom, stop." Harry asked softly.

The Slytherin cowed under the pained gaze. "Oh, alright. Sorry I was rude."

"No harm. Dray started it anyway." Blaise agreed, elbowing Draco sharply. The boy scowled and elbowed her back, but more gently.

Harry smiled softly. "Shall we all sit, then? I'm sure we'll have more time to get to know one another."

"We don't have specified places to sit?" Draco inquired, noting how the different Houses had all sort of gathered at their own, separate tables.

"No." Hermione replied kindly. "Headmaster Dumbledore wants people to sit where they're comfortable, like with their friends, not by House."

Tom made a face. "Dumbledore this, Dumbledore that. Call him Dumbles, 'Mione. It's shorter."

Everyone but Draco and Hermione laughed at this, the latter glaring at her friend, the former staring at Tom and Harry again.

"Sit. I'm getting tired." Harry said.

Everyone quickly found seats at that, and Draco found himself sitting between Harry, who had Tom on his other side, and Gin, who looked ready to punch him if he made one wrong move. Draco swallowed nervously.

"Gin, stop trying to be intimidating." Harry hissed around Draco, frowning at his friend.

Gin frowned. She hadn't expected him to pick up on it. "Sorry."

Draco shook his head slightly as everyone turned to the Head Table to pay attention to the Headmaster. _'Harry seems to get her way a lot. She doesn't come across as retarded, but they treat her so gently, and she didn't go to our school. It would be so sad if she were retarded.'_ Leaving his thoughts of the two girls for later, Draco tuned in on the Headmaster.

* * *

"So, Harry, why didn't you go to our school?" Draco asked as they ate, and once everyone had loosened up some.

"I was home schooled." Harry replied tightly. "My uncle's idea, really."

Draco nodded absent-mindedly, noting that both Gin and Hermione's faces had turned grim and they'd started sawing their food - mashed potatoes, in Hermione's case. "My father wanted to home school me, but Mother made him send me anyway."

"What about you, Tom?" Blaise inquired, glancing over at the quiet girl. She had spoken only to Harry after mocking Dumbledore again while the man spoke and getting kicked under the table by Hermione.

Tom shrugged.

Harry rolled his eyes and poked the girl, earning him a glare. "Come on, already. I'm tired of talking for you."

"So don't." Tom shot back.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Tom's afraid you all will ostracize her for being poor."

"Funny." Pansy cut in, glaring at Draco. "We were talking about that on the way in from the train, since both Harry and Gin are poor and Blaise and 'Mione are middle-class, at best."

"Told you." Harry added to the scarlet-eyed girl next to him.

Tom shrugged. "I'm not poor…"

"Yeah, yeah, we know. You're shoe slime." Hermione cut in, frowning at the girl. "Come on, Tom. Stop being anti-social."

Tom bit back a cruel comment and scowled. "Shut up. Please."

"Tom can be anti-social if she wants, 'Mione." Harry offered softly, ever the peace-maker. "And, Tom, we've discussed this, you're not shoe slime, you're _sewer_ slime."

Tom grinned as everyone laughed, even Hermione and Draco. "Thanks for the boost in self-confidence, Harry. Don't know what I'd do without you."

Harry cocked an eyebrow. "Why, wallow in self-pity, of course."

"You're such a prat, Harry." Tom hung an arm around Harry's shoulders, drawing him into an odd, one-armed hug. "Good thing you're so much fun to be around, or I might not want you."

Harry stuck his tongue out. "Yeah, yeah. That's what they all say." He rested his head on Tom's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Tired?" Hermione asked, worried.

"Maybe a little." Harry agreed, peeking an eye open and glancing up at Hermione. "Stop looking at me like that, 'Mione. I'm fine. Really."

"You can sleep on me if you want, Harry." Tom offered.

Harry smiled sadly and pulled back. "Fine, I'll head for bed, then. Really." He stood from the table and paused for a second to catch his balance.

"Do you want someone to go with you?" Gin asked, standing slightly.

"I'll go." Draco offered immediately, setting down his fork. "I was thinking of heading for bed myself, actually."

"Thank you, but no." Harry shook his head. "Draco, you couldn't find your way back down to your dorm. Gin, sit back down and finish your dinner. _No_, 'Mione." He added, seeing Hermione setting her fork down. "I'm fine."

Tom sighed and stood. "Oh, come on, Harry, you can barely stand straight. I thought I told you not to stay up so late anymore."

Harry scowled, but leaned against the support Tom offered gently. "It was a good book."

Tom rolled her eyes and glanced over at Hermione. "You're bad for her, you know."

Hermione laughed. "Go on, then." She glanced at Draco. "Draco, I'm sure if you go with them, Tom will show you where the Slytherin dorms are, if you still want to head for bed, that is."

Draco stood. "Of course." He glanced at Tom. "Alright with you?"

Tom shrugged slightly. "Sure."

Draco smiled slightly. "Good night, then, everyone." Harry and Tom nodded.

"Good night, ladies!" Pansy said happily while Blaise and Hermione nodded politely.

Gin glared at Draco, but smiled at Harry and Tom. "Good night. Har, don't make me take any books from you tonight, okay?"

Harry smiled tiredly. "Yes, Mother."

The three left to laughter, Tom chuckling and shaking her head. "You're hopeless, Harry."

"I just like making people smile." Harry shrugged. "Let me go, I can walk on my own, swear."

Tom frowned, but let Harry go. "Just don't trip on the stairs like last time."

Harry scowled. "Not my fault my glasses slipped."

"Yeah, yeah." Tom waved the excuse away.

Harry pouted. "You're so mean, Tom."

"Are you _whining_ again?" Tom glanced at Harry and twitched. "Please don't do that."

"Why not?" Harry asked, still making pouting faces. "It works, doesn't it?"

"Harry…"

Harry laughed. "I'm sorry, Tom. That's just so much fun to do to you."

Tom sighed and led the way through the doors of the Great Hall. "Whatever."

* * *

"How has he been since getting here?" Gin asked, leaning forward to keep the conversation more private.

Hermione, Pansy, and Blaise followed suit, Hermione sighing sadly. "You know Har, he's being really quiet. Tom says she found him on the ground this morning after Professor Snape ran into him."

"You make it sound like Snape doesn't like Har." Blaise muttered.

"For some reason, he doesn't."

"I'll look into it. Severus is Dray's godfather." Pansy offered.

"If he's Draco's godfather, why is he teaching at an all-girl's school?" Gin inquired, confused.

Pansy smirked. "So he'd never have to teach Dray?" The four girls laughed.

"This is so messed up, you know that, right?" Blaise sighed. "It would be easier if Dray hadn't come."

"No joke!" Pansy agreed.

"Ah, but, perhaps, Draco will be of use…" Gin murmured.

"Of use? Gin, have you gone insane?" Pansy inquired.

"No, listen. Draco's got a crush on Har, right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"And the first thing we _really_ need, is for Har to open up some, right?"

"And you want _Dray_ to do this?!" Pansy covered her eyes with a hand, shaking her head. "We're screwed."

"Perhaps not." Hermione intervened. "Because Draco's not the only one who's attracted to Har."

"Well, who else _is_ there?!" Gin hissed. "Dumbledore?"

"Tom." Blaise realized. "I didn't even notice. Harry's the only one she talks to, if she can help it."

Hermione nodded as realization dawned on Gin and Pansy's faces. "I'm not even quite sure Tom's realized she's doing this yet."

"So, we've got Tom who's got something going with Har, and Draco who's got a crush on both Har and Tom… This is so fucked up." Gin let her head fall to the table with a thunk.

"Language." Hermione murmured, earning her a glare from the red-head.

"This will definitely be interesting to watch." Blaise decided, blue eyes dancing with amusement.

Pansy hummed in agreement. "Hey, 'Mione, do they have a pool here?"

"Yeah, the lake. Why?"

"Because it's still nice out and I want to go for a swim this weekend."

"And I say we invite the boys and Tom, too." Blaise agreed.

"Mmm." Gin leaned back in her seat. "Who's going to talk Har into coming, though?"

"We're going to leave that to Dray." Pansy smirked. "And, perhaps, Tom. Working together, those two might just do it, too."

* * *

"This place is confusing." Draco decided softly as he opened the door for Tom, who was carrying a sleeping Harry. The smaller boy had started stumbling earlier and Tom had just decided to carry him, ignoring Harry's protests.

"It took the three of us a week to figure out how to get around." Tom agreed. "Of course, I suppose you have us, now, to help you out."

"Lemme down." Harry murmured against Tom's shoulder.

The girl chuckled and set Harry lightly on his feet, holding on to his waist to make sure he wouldn't fall. "You need help changing?"

Harry froze. "No, no thank you. I'll manage."

Tom and Draco traded frowns. "Harry, you sure you're okay?" Draco asked softly, leaning down slightly so he could meet the bright green eyes.

Harry shrugged and pulled away from Tom's support. "Of course. Just a little tired, that's all."

"Alright. Don't stay up reading, Harry." Tom warned as the raven-haired boy moved across the common room to the dorm.

"Too tired. G'night, Tom, Draco."

"Good night, Harry." Draco replied, frowning.

The two Slytherins waited until they couldn't see Harry retreating down the hallway any longer before they turned to leave.

"I'm worried about her." Tom sighed, breaking the silence.

Draco nodded. "Does she always move that slowly?"

"Yes, and no. It depends on how tired she is." Tom replied, running a hand through her short hair. "I wish I knew what was wrong. 'Mione says Harry isn't taking Physical Education, she's got a study period."

"Well, if she gets tired so quickly, I'd have to agree with that." Draco sighed.

"True…" Tom tugged on her nose. "What do you know about physical disabilities?"

"Trying to find out what she has?"

"Yes."

"Probably check the library, then."

"Between Harry and 'Mione, I'm sick of the library." Tom grumbled.

Draco laughed. "I can see that. Hermione was always in the library at our old school."

"Did you know, Harry has the Dewey Decimal System of Classification memorized?" Tom inquired jokingly.

"Are you serious?" Draco turned to look into scarlet eyes disbelievingly.

"Yes. She recited it for me before the train came in."

"Oh, Great Gods." Draco groaned.

"Scared of the smart gals, are you?" Tom teased.

"Uhg. Sure."

Tom shrugged. "So, how did you get into the school, just because I'm curious?"

Draco frowned at the girl. "Just like everyone else."

Tom smiled coldly, scarlet eyes boring holes into Draco's grey ones. "You're Draconis Malfoy, a boy. I'd remember you anywhere."

Draco scowled. "Is that so?"

"And you walk like a boy."

Draco shook his head. "I wasn't aware there was a difference."

"There is, trust me."

Draco shrugged helplessly. "Very well, Riddle, I'm at your mercy. What do you want?"

Tom forced them to stop and stared at Draco for a long moment before speaking. "I've seen how you treat inferiors, Malfoy, and I _never_ want to see you treat Harry like that."

"You want me to be a perfect angel to Harry?" Draco asked, as if making sure.

Tom sighed. "Yes. Goddess help me, but there's something about that girl that makes me want to protect her. Just be kind to her."

Draco nodded. "I had no intention of hurting her, if it makes you feel any better. In fact, I have the that same need to protect her. Must be her personality."

"Perhaps." Tom shook her head. "Help me find some way to help her?"

"Find out what's wrong with her?" Draco inquired.

"Well, that too."

"Define 'help her'."

"She's quiet and jittery and Snape hates her."

"Severus hates her?"

"If that would be Professor Snape, then yes."

"I'll talk to him."

"What can you do about it?"

Draco smirked. "He's my godfather."

Tom groaned and covered her face with one hand. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because you know who I am?"

"Probably." Tom rubbed at her eyes. "I can believe I'll be working peacefully with a male."

"Scared of smart guys, then?" Draco teased.

Tom offered a predatory smile. "Hardly. I usually spend my free time beating the shit out of your lot." She turned and started back down the hall.

Draco groaned, following the girl. "Women!"

Tom laughed.

* * *

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Uhg. Why do I waste my time on author notes? Does anyone even read them? I'd hope so. I mean, I can insult all of you and you'd **_never know_**. -snorts- Dear Merlin.

I'm not doing review replies for this fic unless you guys start reading my author's notes. I write them for a REASON!! Go back a chapter and read them before I shoot you. -mutters under her breath about idiots-

Batsutousai – Generally Bitchy


	4. Crashing Tides

**Title:** To Be A Woman  
**Author:** Batsutousai(duh!)  
**Beta:** magickmaker17  
**Pairings:** Hermione/Ginevra and Tom/Draco/Harry  
**Warnings:** AU, Transsexualism, Slash, Fem-slash, Child Abuse(mild), Cross-dressing  
**Summary:** _Harry's known his whole life that he is different from his male cousin, but his relatives, who take cake of him, did everything to hide it. When given a chance do live as he wishes, what will Harry do?  
_**Disclaim Her:** I hate these things. It's why I renamed it.  
**Feedback:** Lovely, as long as you've read the author's notes and don't ask stupid questions. -glares at readers pointedly-

**A/N:** This is _such_ a weird chapter…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four: Crashing Tides

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Swimming?"

"Yes…" Pansy settled back against her bed's headboard. "Don't you want to come with?"

"Not really."

"I'm sure Harry will come if you ask her."

"Pan, shut it."

"I have a bathing suit you can wear."

"Pan!" Draco finally looked up to glare, eyes softening as so as their gazes met. "Oh, please, not the puppy eyes… Pan, no. You know I hate swimming."

"I never said you had to _swim_, just come with us."

"Yeah, wimp." Tom slipped into the room, smirking. She had a couple books held under one arm, which she expertly kept from Pansy's view.

"Are _you_ coming then?" Draco growled.

Tom shrugged. "I don't have a bathing suit."

"Blaise has one that should fit you." Pansy decided with a firm nod.

Tom sighed. "Very well, but only if Draco has to come too."

"Wha-?!"

"Wonderful! It's settled then!" Pansy hopped from her bed. "I'll go tell the other girls. You two can try and talk Harry into coming!" She hurried from the room.

Tom and Draco traded scowled. "What the hell'd you do that for?" Draco asked as politely as he could.

"Because it would seem odd for a Malfoy to be afraid of the water."

"I'm not afraid! And quit calling me that!"

Tom cocked an eyebrow at the boy on the bed as she hid her books under her mattress. "Uh huh. Come on."

"Where are we going now?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"To talk Harry into coming with. It's no fun without her."

"You know she won't swim." Draco pointed out, standing.

"If she did, I'd worry." The raven-haired girl shot back before sliding out the door.

Draco followed with a snort.

--------------------------------

"Come in." Harry called in reply to the knock. He sat his book down and smiled at the two Slytherins who entered the room. "Draco, Tom, what can I do for you?"

Tom elbowed Draco and the blonde started. "Oh, well, you see…"

"The others planned this trip down to the lake for tomorrow and sent us to see if you'd come." Tom slid in when Draco faltered.

"Please?" Draco agreed.

Harry shook his head. "I don't swim."

"Neither do I!" Draco smiled. "We can sit and watch the idiots splash each other."

"I think I'd rather read where it's dry."

"Oh, come on, Harry." Draco pleaded.

"You need more sunlight, anyway." Tom murmured. "You're getting pale."

Harry shrugged. "I've always been pale."

"Don't make me get down on my knees and beg?" Draco whispered, giving the other boy puppy dog eyes. Tom snorted and got an elbow in her side.

Tom rolled her eyes. "Come on, Harry. It won't be fun without you."

Harry glanced back and forth between the two, biting his bottom lip. "I…suppose…"

"Brilliant!" Tom smiled brightly before turning to Draco. "You called me an idiot a moment ago."

"Did not."

"You insinuated I was."

"I called all of you, as a group, idiots."

Harry shook his head at the two. "Oh, stop. Everyone's an idiot to someone else."

"Hey, Tom, guess what."

"What, Draco?"

"Harry just called you an idiot."

"THAT'S IT!"

Harry giggled as Tom chased Draco from the room.

--------------------------------------------

"I have no bathing suit." Harry grumbled when faced with Hermione and Gin. Both girls were begging him to wear something cooler than his cousin's hand-me-down jeans and long-sleeved shirt.

"I'm sure I can find you something to wear." Hermione tried.

"Something that won't show I'm a boy?" Harry bit out.

"_I_ have something." Gin stood and opened her wardrobe. She pulled out a white tank top with a rainbow across the front and a red sarong with a flowered pattern. "Here. Wear that pair of shorts you like so much under the sarong, if you want. It will cover that gash on your leg."

"It'll slip." The boy muttered darkly even as he pulled out his favourite pair of shorts, which were a faded blue and fraying at the bottom.

"Then don't come." Hermione shot back, obviously fed up with his excuses. Harry winced, recalling Draco's puppy eyes and Tom's quiet worry.

" 'Mione, enough." Gin reprimanded gently as she set the tank top and sarong on Harry's bed.

Harry smiled gratefully and took all of his clothing into the bathroom to change.

"You have to be more gentle with him, 'Mione. I know you're on edge, but yelling at him will only make it worse." Gin whispered to her friend, stepping over to slip an errant lock of brown hair behind the taller girl's ear.

"I'm sorry. I try, but it's so _hard_ sometimes, what with the new school and Malfoy." Hermione replied sadly, voice low. "And I'm worried about Har. He spends more time with his nose in a book than _I_ do these days."

"Maybe because he's not used to so many people. I mean, the most he's used to at one time is you, Ron, Fred, George, and me, occasionally Dudley, if the bastard can find us. He's not a social person." Gin sighed, eyeing the bathroom door. "Damned Dursleys."

Hermione nodded. "Slow and painful torture for them."

Gin stared at Hermione for a long moment before breaking out into laughter.

Harry stepped from the bathroom and frowned at Gin, who was still laughing, and Hermione, who was smiling sheepishly at the red-head. "Do I want to know?"

"Oh, Har." Hermione smiled at him lightly. "No, I just said something stupid without thinking. Let us have a look at you."

Harry sighed helplessly and twirled slowly to give them a good look. "Well?"

Hermione was frowning. "It's missing something…"

"Necklace, I think…" Gin agreed.

"I've got one that should work…" Hermione turned to her dresser while Gin fiddled with the sarong some to help hide the gash on Harry's leg.

"Why do I have to look good? I'm just going down to watch you ladies, as Draco so aptly put it, 'splash each other like idiots'." The green-eyed boy complained.

"Because we said so." Gin replied as Hermione clipped on the necklace. The two girls stepped away from their work and gave Harry one more critical look-over, ignoring his scowl.

"Perfect. Now come on. We're meeting the other four at the main entrance." Hermione decided, grabbing her orange sunglasses from where she'd hung them between her breasts from her bathing suit's blue flowered top.

Gin tied her golden-orange sarong over her golden-orange two-piece with a nod. "No books." She added, seeing Harry pick up the book he'd been reading earlier.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Harry growled, setting the book back down.

"Talk to Draco. Pansy says she doesn't swim." Hermione answered for Gin, taking one of Harry's arms firmly while Gin took the other. "Are we dragging you, or are you coming peacefully?"

"Peacefully." Harry pulled his arms from their grip and stalked from the room.

Sharing a high-five, the two followed him.

----------------------------------------------

"Are you actually going to be swimming, Tom?" Gin asked as they stepped from the school and headed towards the glittering lake.

Tom jingled the bracelets on her arm with a grin. "No clue. I was thinking that I might sit with Harry and Draco, so Harry has someone intelligent to talk to."

Draco shot the girl a cold look. "And you were hoping your presence would change that _how_?"

"Well, as I'm more intelligent than you, I thought that would be obvious, though perhaps your brain can't grasp such a difficult concept." Tom shot back.

"What's crawled up your asses _this_ time?" Gin groaned, ignoring Hermione's incensed shout.

"Nothing." The two Slytherins chorused. Pansy and Blaise offered shrugs.

"Well, I think you're both plenty smart, so stop arguing." Harry intervened.

"Well, there you go." Tom gave Draco a look that dared the boy to contradict Harry. Draco scowled.

"You two are hopeless." Harry rolled his eyes and stepped ahead of the group, watching his steps on the uneven ground carefully.

The group of Gryffindors and Slytherins called out too late as Harry ran into an older Ravenclaw. The two fell to the ground in a heap.

The elder girl pulled away first, glaring at Harry as his friends ran towards them. "You complete an utter _twit_! Watch where you're going!"

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered, pulling himself to his feet slowly.

"You're _sorry_?! Look at this! My hair is tangled now!" The girl screamed, bringing a hand up to slap Harry.

Tom grabbed the hand furiously as Draco pulled Harry into a hug, which the smaller boy desperately needed. "Fuck off, bitch." Tom hissed. "You're just as much at fault as Harry and, since it was an _accident_, that makes it _no one's_ fault. Apologize to her or I'll break your hand."

"Tom, stop it!" Harry pulled from Draco's embrace to glare at the red-eyed girl as the rest of their group caught up.

Tom scowled, but let the older girl go. "Fine."

"Watch where you're going next time." The girl spat before turning and walking away coolly.

"Why weren't you looking where you were going?" Pansy asked as Tom hugged Harry gently, discretely making sure the raven-haired boy was okay.

"I was watching the ground for rough patches." Harry admitted, swatting at Tom. "I'm fine, so you can stop that."

"Hey, I'm just checking." Tom said defensively, ducking the hand aiming at her head.

"Well stop. It's bloody annoying." Harry replied, smiling.

"Who was that girl, anyway?" Draco grumbled, glaring after the girl, who appeared to be complaining to a group of her friends.

"Cho Chang. She a year older than us and in Ravenclaw." Hermione supplied.

Tom and Draco traded looks.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but _I_ came here for swimming, and I'm not going to let some _Ravenclaw_ ruin it for me." Pansy said coolly, bumping her pink blown-up beach ball into the air gently and catching it again.

"Yeah. I'm sure Tom and Dray can take care of Harry." Blaise added teasingly before tossing her own pink beach ball at Draco, who caught it deftly. "Play with that or something." Then she and Pansy herded Hermione and Gin towards the water.

"I think I might go back inside." Harry decided softly.

"I thought you were fine." Tom shot back.

"I am, I've just had enough excitement for the day." Harry replied calmly.

"Your standards are too low." Draco said firmly, resettling his blue sunglasses in his hair.

"You're already out here." Tom added gently as Harry bit his lip. "You can sit under a tree while Draco and I try and murder Blaise's ball, if you'd prefer."

Draco scowled. "No murdering balls. I don't want to have to call Father and tell him I owe Blaise Zabini two pounds for a pink beach ball."

Harry giggled. "Oh, all right. I'll go sit under that tree." He pointed towards an oak and, at the two Slytherins' nods, headed towards it.

"Was she limping earlier?" Tom frowned.

"…no…"

"Goddess damn her and her pride." Tom grabbed the ball from Draco's hands and squeezed it angrily. "Come on. Let's play until she falls asleep or something."

"Then what?" Draco asked, pulling the ball from Tom's hands to save it from its impending death.

"Then we go find Ms. Chang."

Draco cocked an eyebrow at Tom. "I'd call you over-protective, but I agree with you far too much." He threw the ball into Tom's face, smirking when the girl glared at him. "Play ball."

"How hard can you hit a beach ball?" Tom inquired as they moved apart slightly.

"I dunno, but I have a feeling we're about to find out." Draco replied.

"Bingo." Tom threw the ball up in the air and slammed it towards the blonde boy.

--------------------------------------------

Harry watched curiously as the two Slytherins walked over to where Cho and her friends were chatting. He'd feigned sleep to see what the two were so worked up about. _'Geeze. Aren't they over-protective.'_ He thought blandly. It wasn't like he minded. Draco and Tom had made it clear during the past week that they considered him their responsibility. It actually helped Harry some to know that the two cared enough about him to go to such lengths to protect him from an open-handed slap.

_'I just hope they don't murder Cho or anything. It's not like she's a bad girl, just misled…'_ Harry sighed and closed his eyes again to sleep.

------------------------------------------

Albus Dumbledore sighed at the three students in his office. Miss Chang had come to him with a black eye and a couple of bruises, complaining that Misses Riddle and Parkinson had attacked her for no reason. Judging by the way the two Slytherins were glaring at the Ravenclaw, Albus had to wonder if they _didn't_ have a reason.

"Misses Riddle and Parkinson, Miss Chang came to me with accusations that you two had attacked her without reason. I'd like your sides, please?" The Headmaster said at last.

Misses Parkinson and Riddle traded looks. "Well, you see, sir, we had a reason, it was just a little delayed." Miss Riddle said sweetly.

Albus groaned mentally. He really hated dealing with Slytherins sometimes. "And what was this reason?"

"Well, Headmaster," Miss Parkinson picked up the conversation in an aloof tone. "Miss Chang over there had accidently had a collision with our friend Harry earlier and blamed it all on her, going so far as to, not only call her names, but raise a hand as if to strike Harry. We were merely showing Miss Chang why you don't threaten Harry."

Albus pulled off his glasses to rub at his eyes warily. _'Harry, of course. Why am I not surprised?'_ He looked over the two Slytherins with a frown. _'Although, I do find it odd that two from such different backgrounds would join together to protect another who is so very different from the both of them.'_ He pushed the questions forming in his mind to the back and picked up the phone on his desk, dialing Minerva McGonagall. "Minerva, this is Albus. Can you go and get Harry Potter for me?"

_"Of course, Albus. Do you know where he might be?"_

Albus glanced up at Misses Parkinson and Riddle. "Have you an idea where Miss Potter is?"

The two traded looks again before answering as one, "Dorm."

"Her dorm room, Minerva." Albus relayed.

_"Right away. Is there anything else you'd like me to do on the way?"_

"Drop by Filius' office and send him down for me?"

_"Of course. Sounds like you have a fun case on your hands this time."_ Minerva laughed.

"You have no idea." Albus replied before hanging up.

"Sir, will I get into trouble?" Miss Chang cut in before the Headmaster could pick up the phone again to dial Severus Snape.

"That depends on the full story, Miss Chang." He replied firmly before picking up the phone again and dialing Severus. "Severus, I need you to come up to my office."

"What is it this time, Albus?" Severus asked sharply.

"A couple of your girls got into a fight with one of Filius' girls." Albus replied calmly, used to dealing with the cold Science Master.

"Very well." Severus grumbled before hanging up.

Albus glanced over at the Slytherins to see their reaction to have their Head of House around. Miss Parkinson was whispering something urgently into Miss Riddle's ear, who scowled and hissed something back. Miss Parkinson froze for a brief moment before sitting back up coldly, face emotionless. Miss Riddle smirked. _'Not such a perfect fit after all, it seems. They still have differences to wade through, but Harry appears to be that one holding them together. Interesting.'_

The door opened to admit Severus and Filius, who appeared to have met out in the hall. "Minerva's on her way." Filius offered while Severus stared in shock at Miss Parkinson before rubbing at his eyes and shaking his head hopelessly.

"What have you two done?" Severus asked his students as he glanced over at Miss Chang. "No, nevermind. I think I can guess."

"It's not _our_ fault Ravenclaws don't know where they belong." Miss Riddle retorted as the door opened again.

"Tom!" Harry scowled at the scarlet-eyed girl, who dropped her head in shame. "And didn't I tell you two to drop this? I _said_ I was fine!"

"You were limping." Miss Parkinson shot back. "Hardly fine."

Harry scowled and walked over to them, limping indeed, Albus noted, and stood in front of them. "You shouldn't be beating people up, at any rate. If I ran into a wall and landed on my arse, would you beat up the wall for me?"

"Now that's just stupid." Miss Riddle grumbled. "No sane person would beat up a wall."

"So, yes, Tom would beat it up for you." Miss Parkinson smirked.

"Headmaster, could I go to the Infirmary?" Miss Chang asked suddenly.

Harry turned on the Ravenclaw, sarong poofing slightly at the sudden spin, glaring at her. "You need to stay here, since you're just as much of the problem as Tom and Draco. At any rate, a black eye and, what, three bruises, are _hardly_ worth a trip to see Madame Pomfrey."

"But-" Miss Chang quelled under the Gryffindor's intense green eyes.

"It's an all-girl's school, Chang. No one cares if your make-up is messed up!" Miss Parkinson called. Harry lips quirked with a smile at the comment and Albus got the feeling that he wasn't as mad at the two Slytherins as he pretended he was. Miss Chang, on the other hand, burst in to tears.

As Filius comforted his student, Albus turned a stern look on Harry. "Miss Potter, I'd like your side of the story."

"Do you mind if I sit first, Headmaster?" Harry inquired politely.

"Please, do. Minerva, Severus, why don't you two sit as well?" Albus offered, noting the glares sent Miss Chang's way by the two Slytherins as Harry pull up a seat between them. Severus and Minerva sat in the middle of the room. Severus's face was blank, though it had showed surprise at Harry's earlier actions. Minerva just looked worried for her student. She, like Albus, was aware that Harry had not fully healed yet from the abuse he'd suffered at the hands of his uncle and cousin.

"Stop that." Harry ordered his Slytherin friends firmly before turning back to the Headmaster as the two scowled, but turned their gazes from the Ravenclaw. Albus nodded for the boy's tale, noting how Miss Chang had quieted to listen. "Gin, Pansy, 'Mione, and Blaise set up a little trip for all of us to go to the lake and swim today. They talked Tom and Draco into getting me to come as well.

"On our way down to the lake, I'd gotten ahead after another one of Tom and Draco's stupid spats and was watching the ground for uneven patches when Miss Chang and I ran into one another. She called me a few names and I apologized for running into her. She raised a hand to hit me, but Tom stopped her. Tom threatened her, but I told her to stop, so she let go and Miss Chang left. After that, 'Mione, Gin, Pansy, and Blaise went into the water while Tom and Draco played with Blaise's beach ball and I watched. They waited until they thought I was asleep and then they gave the ball back to Blaise and walked over to where Miss Chang was talking to her friends." Harry finished softly.

"Prat." Miss Parkinson muttered, bringing a smile to Harry's face.

"You two were murdering that poor ball. I knew you were planning _something_."

"But you didn't stop them!" Miss Chang exclaimed, pointing a finger wildly at the green-eyed boy.

Harry set his hands on his friends' arms, as the two started up. "You have to admit that you deserved it." Was his quiet reply.

Miss Chang gave an indignant shriek and had to be held back by Filius while Misses Riddle and Parkinson smirked and high-fived over Harry's head. Minerva was staring at her student in appalled shock while Severus shook his head again.

Albus stood slowly. "That is enough." He said firmly. "Miss Chang, you will calm yourself immediately. Miss Potter, that was hardly proper."

Harry shrugged. "My aunt and uncle were always reminding me to tell the truth, sir."

Albus sighed at the silent, _"As long as it didn't get them into trouble"_. "Be that as it may, it was still improper."

"Sorry, sir." Harry replied, not looking sorry in the slightest.

Albus nodded, not having the heart to yell at him. "Severus, Filius, I leave the punishments of Misses Riddle, Parkinson, and Chang in your hands. Miss Potter, go see Madame Pomfrey."

"But-" Harry tried.

"Go see Madame Pomfrey." Misses Riddle and Parkinson chorused, both turning in their seat to glare at the Gryffindor.

"I'll go! I'll go! Geeze…" Harry scowled at the two Slytherins as they sat back in their seats, smirking triumphantly.

Albus hid a smile. "Very well dismissed."

Miss Parkinson jumped up and ran over to talk rapidly to Severus while Miss Riddle stayed to help Harry up. "Stop that. I don't need your help, Tom." Harry grumbled, batting the helping hand away. He tried to stand and promptly fell back into his chair, wincing.

Miss Riddle rolled her eyes and, ignoring the Gryffindor's complaints, swept Harry up into her arms and glanced over at Miss Parkinson, who glanced at their Head of House.

Severus sighed helplessly. "If you're not in my office in an hour, I'm hunting for you both and dragging you back down by your ears." He threated, standing.

"Of course, sir." The two chorused.

"Oh, for the love of the Goddess, Tom. Put me down." Harry muttered, laying his head warily on Miss Riddle's shoulder.

Miss Riddle rolled her eyes as she followed Miss Parkinson from the office. "Oh, save your breath, Harry, you idiot." She replied, tightening her grip on the boy.

The door closed behind the three and Albus looked back at Severus and Minerva. "How long have they been that close?" He inquired.

"Since school started, though Miss Riddle and Mr. Potter have been friends since they met the day they both arrived." Minerva answered. "It's such a surprise, seeing those three in the halls. Of course they have their other friends, but those three in particular are attention catching. I don't really know why…"

"It's their personalities, I think." Albus mumbled. He glanced up at Severus, who looked troubled. "Severus, what is the matter?"

"I'm beginning to wonder if Draco wasn't right about Mr. Potter from the start."

"Oh, is _that_ why you've lightened up your treatment to Mr. Potter?" Minerva scowled. "Because one of your Slytherins asked you to?"

Severus scowled at the woman. "You don't know Draco like I do, Minerva. She gets what she wants."

Albus tapped at his chin, eyes twinkling brightly. "Ah, Severus, does this have something to do with Miss Parkinson not being who she says she is?"

Severus startled while Minerva looked between the two. "Who is she, Albus?" She asked suspiciously.

"Why, Draconis Malfoy, of course." Albus offered.

"You let _Lucius Malfoy's son_ into _Hogwarts_?!" Minerva hissed.

Albus nodded cheerfully and pulled out his candy dish. "Sherbert Lemon?"

Minerva looked like she'd rather strangle him.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N:** Good place to end it, I suppose. -grins- Poor Minerva.

_Next Chapter:_ Draco and Tom want answers, and they want them now.

Batsutousai


	5. Unanswered Questions

**Title:** To Be A Woman  
**Author:** Batsutousai(duh!)  
**Beta:** magickmaker17  
**Pairings:** Hermione/Ginevra and Tom/Draco/Harry  
**Warnings:** AU, Transsexualism, Slash, Fem-slash, Child Abuse(mild), Cross-dressing  
**Summary:** _Harry's known his whole life that he is different from his male cousin, but his relatives, who take cake of him, did everything to hide it. When given a chance do live as he wishes, what will Harry do?_

**Disclaim Her:** Do you _see_ the name "Batsutousai" on the cover of any of the Harry Potter books?

**Feedback:** Lovely, as long as you've read the author's notes and don't ask stupid questions. -glares at readers pointedly-

------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five: Unanswered Questions

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you falling asleep on me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Your shoulder is comfortable."

Tom and Draco traded amused looks.

"Hey, Tom?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you have so many holes in your ears?"

"They're for my earrings. I have a nose ring too."

"Why don't you wear them?"

"Not allowed."

"That's stupid."

"I suppose."

"Are you really falling asleep on her?" Draco inquired.

"No." Harry peeked an eye open and glanced at the blonde. "Why?"

"What did you do to your leg?"

Harry buried his face into Tom's shoulder again and muttered something.

"Didn't catch that, Harry." Tom said, poking Harry's side gently.

"My leg's cut, that's all." The boy muttered, moving his head so they could hear him. "Got it back at home."

Tom's eyes widened as she recalled that the Gryffindor had lived in a closet. She glanced over at Draco, who didn't know this bit of information, and was surprised to see the normally cold grey eyes blazing in fury.

"How, pray tell, did _that_ happen?" The Malfoy heir hissed.

Harry shuddered and gripped at Tom's bikini. "I fell."

"You _fell_." Draco drawled, forcing Tom to stop walking with a firm hand on her arm. "Harry Potter, tell us the truth, for God's sake."

"What makes you think it isn't?" Harry challenged, eyes narrowed dangerously, even as his grip on Tom's bikini tightened.

"Because 'cuts' don't make you limp. A 'cut' would have healed by now." Draco bit out, visibly trying to curb his temper.

"Here." Tom pushed open the door to an empty classroom that had been behind them. Draco scowled but nodded and followed Tom in, closing the door behind himself.

"The Headmaster probably called down to the Infirmary to tell them I was coming." Harry said quickly.

"Probably." Tom agreed. "But, Harry, we are Slytherins, and we get the answers we want."

"You also, obviously, get in the punches you want." Harry shot back.

Tom frowned. "We're not going to hurt you."

Draco nodded firmly. "I have a policy against hitting Gryffindors with green eyes."

Harry blinked at the grey-eyed boy. "How many green-eyed Gryffindors are there?"

"I wouldn't know. I don't normally check." Draco shrugged. "I _do_, however, know that you have green eyes and are, sadly, a Gryffindor."

Harry bit his lip to keep from smiling.

"Your aunt and uncle are the reason your leg was hurt, aren't they?" Tom asked softly.

Draco frowned at the other Slytherin as Harry startled. "Why would you think that?" Harry inquired, voice eerily calm.

Tom met the green eyes firmly. "Because, after you went to bed that first night, I asked Hermione if you'd been serious about living in a closet and she said yes."

Draco let out a sharp hiss of breath. "Your family kept you in a _closet_?"

Harry turned away from the two sets of eyes and hid his face in Tom's shoulder again. "Take me to the Infirmary."

"Harry…" Draco growled.

"Let me down or carry me, I don't care, but don't ask me anymore questions." Harry replied, still hiding his face. "I don't want to have to hate you." The last sentence was whispered, but both Slytherins heard it.

Tom and Draco traded helpless looks before nodding. "Fine. Infirmary it is." Draco muttered, turning to pull the door open for Tom.

The three finished their walk to the Infirmary in silence. When they got there, the severe form of Madame Pomfrey met them at the door. "And where have you three been? Headmaster Dumbledore called seven minutes ago!"

"We got lost." Draco supplied. "And Tom was walking slowly." As if to make a point, he sent a fake glare at the raven-haired girl, which was returned.

"Very well. Miss Potter?"

Harry glanced up tiredly and poked at Tom. "Let me down."

"Hardly." Tom glanced up at the nurse, who was scowling. "Which bed do you want her on?"

"I'm not an invalid, Tom! Put me down!" Harry shouted furiously, pounding a fist into Tom's shoulder, which the girl ignored, watching Madame Pomfrey.

"This way." The nurse gave in, leading the way down the row of beds and into a back hallway with doors on either side. She opened a door with Harry's name on it, making both Draco and Tom's gazes darken, and ushered them in.

Tom set Harry on the bed gently and smiled as the boy scowled. "Give me a break, Harry. You couldn't have walked without help and you know it."

Harry's head fell. "Thank you." He muttered, picking at the fabric around his waist.

Tom settled a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Of course. You know we worry about you."

"Ditto." Draco commented, ruffling Harry's hair, which made the Gryffindor let out and indignant squeak and hurry to smooth it again. Both Slytherins grinned.

"Out." Madame Pomfrey ordered. Tom and Draco rolled their eyes and headed for the door. "And, Miss Potter, what did I tell you about any of those wounds opening up?"

"To come straight to you." Harry said in a monotone as Draco closed the door on the room.

"Now what?" Tom sighed as they started down the hall.

"Hermione and Gin should know something." Draco muttered.

"You sure?"

"Tom, which two girls have know Harry for years and lived down the street from her?"

"That hardly means they know about her home life, Draco."

"They're the only leads we've got, and you can't tell me you haven't noticed how worried they get over her."

"Oh, very well. Gryffindor Tower it is."

-----------------------------------------------

Gin glanced up at the two Slytherins standing in front of her chair coldly. "Did you two want something, or are you admiring me?"

"We need to talk to you about Harry." Tom said firmly.

"Yeah, where is that girl?" Gin muttered, frowning.

"In the Infirmary." Draco supplied, smirking as the red-head paled dramatically.

"Something about a cut on her leg opening when she ran into Chang earlier." Tom continued, scarlet eyes watching the other girl dangerously. "I don't suppose you'd know anything about that?"

Gin stood unsteadily and dully noted that neither Slytherin looked pleased at the information they'd gained. "Come with me." She muttered before turning and leading them down the hall to the room she shared with Hermione and Harry.

Hermione glanced up from her romance novel when the door opened. "Oh, hello, Gin, Tom, Draco." Her smile fell when she noticed the grim looks. "What's happened? Where's Har?"

"Infirmary." Gin muttered, sitting on Hermione's bed next to the girl and laying her head on the brunette shoulder. "That cut on Har's leg opened when she ran in to Cho."

"We want to know what Harry's hiding about her home life." Draco informed the girls dangerously from where he sat next to Tom on Harry's bed.

"That's Har's story to tell, not ours." Hermione replied firmly.

"Harry is in the Infirmary because she's got a fucking slash on her leg that she got at her home and her pride's so fucking big she won't tell us what the hell happened!" Tom almost shouted, scarlet eyes flashing. "Would one of the two of you please tell us what the fuck's going on before I go to Dumbles and ask _him_?!"

Draco set a calming hand on Tom's arm, a gesture he'd picked up from Harry, and gave the two Gryffindor girls, who were terrified, a cold look. "Both Tom and I are worried about Harry. You two, and probably Pan and Blaise, know what's going on. Perhaps this information will help us in whatever task you four have managed to manipulate us into."

"What makes you think we've manipulated you into anything?" Gin spat defensively.

"I didn't even think about it, until today when Harry was telling the Headmaster her side of the story. She pointed out that you four set up the whole swimming trip _and_ managed to talk both Tom and myself into talking _her_ into coming with, even though you knew none of us would probably swim."

Hermione sighed. "And Pansy said you were too dense to figure it out."

"Hey!"

Tom slammed a hand over Draco's mouth, looking between Gin and Hermione. "Who hurt Harry?"

The two Gryffindors traded looks before Gin sighed, giving in. "Her uncle."

"Her _uncle_?!" Draco hissed, pulling Tom's hand from his mouth. "And what about her aunt? She didn't stop this?"

"They don't like Har. Think she's just a stupid burden." Hermione whispered, biting her lip. "And it's so hard getting her out of that house during the day because her aunt makes her do all the house work."

"It's even more difficult when Vernon loses his temper in the morning." Gin growled. "And one of the two of us have to either kiss Dudley to get the bastard to bring Har out or get Ron to sneak in for us."

"And so Ronald's useful after all." Draco muttered, earning him a murderous glare from Gin. "Oh, give me a break. Tell your bleeding twin I just complemented him for the first time ever."

"Ron doesn't want compliments from _you_. He's just glad you're not going to his school." Gin bit out.

Tom waved a hand at the banter. "You mentioned someone named Dudley. Harry's cousin, right?" The two girls nodded. "How does Dudley treat Harry?"

"Punching bag." Gin muttered and Hermione nodded grimly.

"Harry wasn't supposed to come to this school was she?" Draco asked suddenly.

"No." Gin shook her head. "I called the Headmaster and asked him to enroll her."

"Where was she supposed to go, originally?" Tom asked suspiciously.

The Gryffindors clammed up.

"Tell us." Draco ordered.

"If you think you can order us around, Draco Parkinson, you've got another thing coming." Gin told the blonde coldly.

"Will you at least tell us _why_ you refuse to tell us what school Harry was supposed to go to?" Tom asked softly, frowning.

"It's Har's story, not ours." Hermione hissed, brown eyes challenging the Slytherins to call her on it again.

Draco scowled and glanced at his watch. "Come on, Tom. Severus is going to murder us."

"Your bleeding godfather can fucking skin me alive for all I'd care." Tom growled, standing. "I'll find out what you all are hiding, then I'll decide whether I should give you a good punching run or let you live peacefully." She added in warning to the Gryffindors before leaving the room, Draco following her silently.

"Goddess, they're more protective of Har than we thought they'd be." Gin breathed, eyes wide.

"Forget intense. They're fucking _scary_." Hermione replied.

Gin turned to stare at the brunette. "Did you, Hermione Granger, just _swear_?"

Hermione smiled warily. "Don't spread it around."

Gin laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"I hate Hufflepuffs." Tom groaned, throwing herself on to her bed that evening.

"Why's that?" Blaise inquired, looking up from her book as Draco curled up into a ball on his own bed.

"They _like_ blowing things up." Draco whined. "And we have to clean up after them for the rest of the month!"

Pansy smiled. "Do you regret beating the stuffing out of Chang?"

"I'll do it again if she doesn't watch it around Harry." Tom muttered, closing her eyes.

"You aren't changing for bed?" Blaise asked, concerned. Both Tom and Draco had taken off their shoes when they'd come in, but only Draco had managed to get under his covers, and neither were bothering with changing out of their swim clothing.

"Too tired." Tom grumbled as Draco's soft snoring drifted across the room. Tom found enough energy to pick up a small pillow and throw it at the boy before laying her head back down and closing her eyes.

Draco glared weakly at the scarlet-eyed girl before burrowing deeper into his blanket and going back to sleep.

Pansy and Blaise traded shrugs before turning in themselves.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sunday morning found the group of students, sans Harry, sitting in their normal place in the Great Hall, tensions high. It was almost as if Harry was the only thing holding them together.

"I'm going to the Infirmary." Tom declared, standing.

"Madame Pomfrey won't let you in." Hermione muttered, poking at her eggs.

"Why not?"

"Har's a special patient."

"Oh, is that why she has her own room?" Draco asked coldly, also standing. "Come on, Tom."

Tom nodded and turned to walk from the Great Hall, Draco at her side. The two made it halfway across when Harry appeared in the doorway, right leg wrapped in a fresh bandage, sarong hanging from one arm. He couldn't help smiling as Tom and Draco practically ran over to him.

"Are you okay?" Tom asked upon reaching the smaller boy.

"Of course." Harry eyed them warily. "Am I allowed to have breakfast?"

"That depends on if you're planning on letting Tom carry you or not." Draco said firmly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh, very well. Carry away, Madame Riddle."

"Oh, please don't call me 'madame', Harry. It scares me." Tom said sadly, picking the boy up easily.

Harry grinned and wrapped his arms around Tom's neck resting his head on the girl's shoulder. "I could get used to this."

"You already are, I think." Draco pointed out as they reached their group.

"Tom, you're spoiling her." Hermione berated the raven-haired Slytherin, smiling.

"Some people deserve to be spoiled." Tom replied, setting Harry in his normal seat and taking the one next to him. Draco slid in on the green-eyed boy's other side.

Harry sighed. "Spoiled. Right."

"You do." Pansy said calmly. "In fact, you probably deserve to be spoiled more than Dray, and she's _dreadfully_ spoiled."

"Trying to sound mature again, Pan?" Draco inquired lightly.

"Trying to get a spoonful of eggs in your face again, Dray?" Pansy replied in the same tone.

"Hey, Harry, want to hear something _really_ funny?" Blaise asked, waggling her eyebrows evilly. Harry grinned and nodded while Draco and Tom looked on warily. "Those two gals slept in their clothes yesterday, they were so exhausted after cleaning up after Hufflepuffs."

Harry giggled. "Serves you right."

Draco settled his arm around the Gryffindor's shoulders and grinned at Tom. "Ah, it was worth it, wasn't it, Tom?"

"Oh, yes. It's much easier to get rid of stress by cleaning than by beating others up. I wonder if I'm the only one who's realized this?"

"Well, I sure have." Draco agreed brightly. "What do you think, Harry?"

"I don't beat people up. I'd have no idea." Harry replied carefully.

"But you clean, right?" Draco pressed.

Harry flicked his spoon so that some eggs landed on Draco's nose. "Doesn't everyone?"

"That was rude." Draco scowled and pulled away to wipe off his nose as everyone else laughed and Harry smiled at him kindly.

"Oh, Draco, I'm sorry. It was just so tempting. I used to do that to my cousin when he'd hang off me while I cooked breakfast, but spatulas hold more." The boy offered the blonde before cocking an eyebrow at Hermione and Gin, and both blushed. "Oh, you two can't keep a secret for more than a month anyway."

"We didn't tell them _everything_." Gin defended.

"We're not _totally_ hopeless." Hermione agreed.

Harry rolled his eyes and flicked spoonfuls of eggs at the two girls before turning his spoon on Tom and shooting some at her.

Tom caught the eggs in one hand and ate them. "Don't flick food at people at the table." She added.

Harry laughed. "Thanks for the reminder."

"You cook for your family?" Draco inquired softly.

Harry shrugged. "Yeah. I suppose it's because I'm the only one that can cook."

"What about your aunt?" Blaise asked, having not known this bit of information.

Harry made a face. "Imagine these eggs in tomato sauce, chili pepper dip, and marshmallows."

"That sounds like a pregnancy craving." Pansy murmured while everyone else winced.

"I think that's how she cooks, like she's got the cravings of a pregnant woman again." Harry nodded. "It's rather nasty, actually."

"I can imagine that." Tom had to agree. "The cook at the orphanage couldn't cook either." She paused at the funny looks she was receiving. "What?"

"You've never actually told us you grew up in an orphanage, that's all." Blaise murmured.

Harry smirked. "Go orphans."

Tom grinned and gave Harry a high-five. "I'm not technically and orphan, though. My dad's still alive."

"Why don't you live with him?" Hermione inquired.

"He's in jail for life." Tom shrugged. "Something about rape, I think."

Everyone winced again and Harry laid his head on Tom's shoulder. "Bastard orphan. Even better."

"No joke." Tom slid an arm around Harry's waist and rested her head on top of the boy's. "You took a bath."

Harry grimaced. "Madame Pomfrey made me. I hate the smell of her shampoo."

"Well _I_ like it." Tom replied, smiling.

Pansy whispered something to Gin who broke out into giggles. "What's so funny _this_ time?" Draco asked, leaning over the table curiously.

"Pansy was just commenting about how cute Harry and Tom look together." Gin replied, grinning.

Harry blushed a bright crimson and pulled away, glaring at the blue-eyed Slytherin. "Shut up."

Tom frowned at Pansy and Gin, who were grinning wickedly. Then, something clicked and Tom groaned. _'**Two** boys? Oh, Great Goddess…'_ She let her head fall to the table with a loud 'thunk'.

Harry blinked a few times in confusion as Draco scratched his head and stared helplessly at the scarlet-eyed Slytherin. "Uhm, Tom?" Harry set a hand on the girl's shoulder lightly.

The girl looked up into the bright green eyes. "Yeah?" She glanced at the confused grey ones behind Harry and felt like laughing.

"What's wrong?"

"There's _two_ of you, that's what." Tom replied.

"Tom, stop talking in tongues and just _tell_ us." Draco growled, glaring at the girls on the other side of the table as they leaned on one another and laughed.

Tom picked up Harry's spoon and sent four spoonfuls of eggs at them, smirking when it shut them up. "Thank you. Girls have the most annoying laughs."

"Speak for yourself!" Pansy huffed.

"I'm the only girl at this table that doesn't have an annoying laugh." Tom replied.

"I thought you liked my laugh." Harry pouted.

Tom cocked an eyebrow at the boy. "Was I talking about you?"

Draco's head hit the table with a 'thunk' as he figured it out. "For the love of God!"

Harry scowled as this sent the girls into barrels of laughter again. "I don't get it!"

"Let's put it this way, Harry." Tom offered. "Neither your nor Draco's laughs are annoying."

Harry's eyes widened and he turned to look at Draco, who smiled sheepishly at him, before hiding his face in his hands with a groan.

Blaise fell off the bench, laughing, and the other three followed her.

----------------------------------------------------

"They wanted to send you to _St. Brute's_?! For being _transsexual_?!" Draco gaped. "Of all the God-damned, cock-and-bull, bloody, fucking, _stupid_ ideas I've ever heard!"

"That tops them?" Tom asked grimly.

"**_Yes!_**" Draco paused to look at Harry, who was laying on his bed while the blonde paced and Tom sat on Gin's bed. "Look, Harry, your aunt and uncle are just idiots. No kid, I don't care _what_ they did wrong, deserves to go to St. Brute's."

"Except maybe your cousin." Tom supplied.

"Don't contradict me." Draco shot back.

"You _like_ Dudley Dursley?!" Tom shouted.

Draco cocked an eyebrow at the angry girl. "When I first met Dudley, I had no reason to hate him, Tom. While I dislike what he's done to Harry, he is still my friend."

"Can we get rid of him?" Tom begged Harry.

Harry smiled sadly. "Dudley _does_ have his good points, Tom. He's not all mean, he's a person too."

"_Person._" Tom sneered.

"One time, when I'd been grounded to my closet without any food or water for a week, Dudley brought me water and his school lunch every day." Harry said softly. "And it wasn't on a bribe from 'Mione or Gin. He has a heart, but it's misplaced most of the time."

"_Misplaced._"

"You sound like a bloody broken record." Draco sat next to Harry on his bed. "I just realized how tired I am."

"I know. And we went straight to sleep last night, too." Tom agreed, getting up slowly from Gin's bed and walking over to join the two boys on Harry's. "And I feel outnumbered now, by the way."

"I'm more outnumbered than you, you know." Harry pointed out.

"True. Harry's outnumbered by the whole world." Draco agreed, pulling Harry into a hug. "But, hey, you've got support that the rest of the world hasn't got."

"Yeah, Harry. You've got me." Tom grinned.

"Uhm, excuse me. Who are you?" Draco asked coldly.

Harry laughed. "Are you two _fighting over me_?"

"Little slow, d'ya reckon?" Tom inquired.

"Only a little?" Draco replied, resting his head on top of Harry's. "Hey, Tom's right. This shampoo smells good."

Harry blushed a bright red while Tom laughed. "Draco, that was so out there." The girl said, cuddling up on Harry's other side. "And, Harry, your ears are red."

"Shut up, Tom." Harry grumbled, putting his hands up to hide his ears.

"It's cute." Tom smiled mischievously. "Though it's too bad that you don't blush green, since that would compliment your eyes so nicely."

Harry's blush deepened. "And do your eyes match when _you_ blush?"

"I don't blush." Tom deadpanned.

"I can fix that." Draco declared and reached around Harry to kiss Tom sharply.

Harry whistled as the two pulled apart and Tom hid her face, blushing madly. "Hey, it does! Way to go, Draco!"

"I'm going to murder you, Malfoy." Tom growled, peeking between her fingers to glare at the blonde.

"No you won't." Draco replied, smiling.

"What makes you so sure?" Tom spat.

"Because I'm such a good kisser."

Harry burst out laughing at that and rested his head against Draco's shoulder. "You're hopeless, Draco."

"Harry has a point. In fact, I bet I know a better kisser than you." Tom smirked.

"Bet you don't."

"How much?"

"Ten pounds."

"Deal." They shook on it firmly.

"Tom, do you even _have_ ten pounds?" Harry asked, amused.

Tom sighed. "Nope, which is why I can only hope you're as good as I think you are."

"No kisses!" Harry shook his head and hid his face in Draco's shirt.

"You heard the man, no kisses. Now, pay up." Draco said, his smirk carried over in his voice.

"Maybe I should go ask Gin instead, then." Tom said sadly.

Harry groaned and glanced over at the girl, who had hung her head hopelessly. "Oh, fine."

"Blackmail!" Draco shouted even as he let Harry go.

"Stuff it, Malfoy." Tom growled, pulling Harry into her lap. "You're too small, you know." She added to Harry.

Harry scowled. "You're just too big."

"Is that so?"

"Yup."

Tom chuckled before leaning forward and catching Harry's lips with her own. Harry closed his eyes and let the feelings wash over him, reveling in the taste of the girl when he opened his mouth for her questing tongue.

"Well?" Draco asked in annoyance, breaking up the kiss abruptly.

"Harry's better than you." Tom teased, sticking out her tongue.

Harry smiled. "And Tom tastes like strawberries."

"Strawberries?" Draco asked, confused.

Tom tossed the boy a small, wrapped candy. "They're my favourites."

Draco shook his head in wonder at the small, strawberry flavoured candies. "I'll be damned. I've never even seen you eat one."

"I should hope not. I've perfected the technique of slipping them into my mouth when people are watching me closely."

"How do you do that?" Harry inquired.

"I just did." Tom opened her mouth to show them a single strawberry candy.

"Holy fuck." Draco breathed.

"How'd you do that?" Harry asked suspiciously.

Tom smiled. "Magic."

"There is no such thing." Draco scoffed, tossing the candy Tom had thrown him into his own mouth.

"Of course there is, you just don't realize it yet." Tom replied, smiling. "Boys are the slowest on the uptake."

"I'm slower than Draco." Harry whined.

"That's 'cause you're not a proper boy or girl." Tom hugged the boy to her chest. "You're just special, and you have a tendency to over-think things."

"Or just not think at all." Draco agreed.

"No, Draco, that's you." Tom shot back.

"Why do you two always fight?" Harry wanted to know.

"Personality clash?" Tom shrugged.

"Gender clash." Draco hummed.

"Perhaps a bit of both." Tom decided, resting her head on top of Harry's. "Oh, and you, I suppose."

"Me?" Harry shook his head. "That's silly."

"Hardly." Draco stretched out on the bed, reaching up to run a hand through Harry's hair. "You're kind, smart, beautiful, and you always help people, no matter who they are or what they've done in the past."

"And you put up with Draco." Tom added teasingly.

"And Tom." Draco agreed, grinning at the girl as Harry looked back and forth between them.

"But… I'm no-" He cut himself off with a large yawn and smiled sheepishly.

Draco chuckled while Tom took off Harry's glasses and set them on the bedside table. "It's Sunday." The scarlet-eyed girl said, laying down with Harry and settling the boy between herself and Draco. "We can all take a nap."

"I never take naps on Sundays…" Harry murmured.

"Neither do I." Tom admitted.

"I'm not allowed to at home." Draco agreed softly, setting and arm over Harry's stomach. "But, fuck, who's going to stop us?"

"No one." Tom answered, smiling kindly.

"You two really are spoiling me…" Harry muttered.

"Are you complaining?" Tom inquired.

"…no, I don't suppose I am."

"Then shut up and go to sleep." Draco ordered, setting a kiss to Harry's cheek and smirking when the boy blushed. "Oh, that reminds me, you've got the cutest blush."

"Prat." Harry muttered darkly, closing his eyes. "You're always so mean to me."

"Ah, you'll get over it." Draco chuckled.

"And he spoils you to make up for it." Tom whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry giggled and snuggled deeper between the two. "You two argue too much."

Draco and Tom traded a look before each placing a kiss on one of Harry's cheeks. "You don't really mind, you know." Draco pointed out.

Harry smiled. "Nope."

The two Slytherins laughed and closed their eyes as well.

---------------------------------------

Hermione peeked into her dorm room and smiled at the three sleeping peacefully in Harry's bed. Tom and Draco were both hugging Harry tightly and Harry had, somehow, managed to snuggle closer to both of them. The small boy was smiling peacefully in his sleep.

"Sleep well, you three." The brunette whispered before closing the door behind herself quietly and going back downstairs to tell the other three.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N:** Doh… -headdesk- Fluff…overload…

…

Should I end this here? -smirks-

Batsutousai


	6. Intruding Nightmares

**Title:** To Be A Woman  
**Author:** Batsutousai(duh!)  
**Beta:** me, for now, because I wanted to get this out. I'll send it to magickmaker17 tomorrow.  
**Pairings:** Hermione/Ginevra and Tom/Draco/Harry  
**Warnings:** AU, Transsexualism, Slash, Fem-slash, Child Abuse(mild), Cross-dressing  
**Summary:** _Harry's known his whole life that he is different from his male cousin, but his relatives, who take cake of him, did everything to hide it. When given a chance do live as he wishes, what will Harry do?  
_**Disclaim Her:** Eh. Ask a stupid question.  
**Feedback:** Lovely, as long as you've read the author's notes and don't ask stupid questions. -glares at readers pointedly-

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to finally get this next chapter out. It probably wouldn't have happened, either, but Elouai has been updating that doll maker since I made the original dolls and I started playing with it all again. -smiles sheepishly- It was a long night - I lost track of the time.

Chapter Six: Intruding Nightmares

Hermione woke to the sound of whimpers and glanced over at Harry's bed. The boy had curled up in a ball and was whimpering softly.

"Harry?"

" 'Mione?" Gin blinked up at her friend from her bed. "What time is it?"

Hermione glanced at the clock. "Two."

"Why are you up?"

"Har was whimpering." Hermione slipped from her bed and moved towards Harry's bed. The boy had kicked his blanket to the ground and was shivering. "Harry?" She put a hand on his shoulder gently.

An ear-piercing scream filled the room and Hermione jumped back, tripping over the blankets and landing on her butt in the middle of the floor. Gin ran over and knelt next to her. "Okay?"

"He must be having a nightmare."

"Has he had them since you guys got here?"

"Once, but he had to wake up on his own…" Hermione bit her lip and watched the boy on the bed. "Oh, Har…"

"Idea?"

"He screams if you touch him, Gin," Hermione hissed.

"Perhaps Tom or Draco could help," Gin bit out, started by the vehemence in Hermione's voice.

"I don't see…"

"Do you want to watch him suffer?"

"…no…"

Gin stood, frowning. "I run faster than you, so I'll go down to Slytherin and get them-"

"Call their room. The phone number's on the pad of paper next to ours," Hermione replied.

"Duh, phones." Gin sighed and picked up the cordless phone. She dialed the number and waited, tapping her foot. "They're probably asleep…"

"_Who'sit?"_

"Tom?"

"_Gin?_ _Why the fuck are you calling us at two in the bleeding morning?"_

"This is probably going to sound stupid to-"

"_Less words."_

"Sorry. Look, Har's having a nightmare and we can't wake him."

"_Can't wake him? I'm awake now, please explain."_

Gin groaned and ran a hand through her hair. "He gets nightmares sometimes. If we touch him, he screams, so we can't wake him up."

"_Throw a glass of cold water on 'im."_

Gin cocked an eyebrow at Hermione. " 'Mione, what about a glass of cold water?"

Hermione shuddered. "No. Never again."

"_Now **that** sounds bad," _Tom murmured. Gin heard a grunt on Tom's end and frowned. "_Up, idiot._ _I'll be up with Draco in a moment. I doubt we can wake him, but perhaps it will help to be there when he wakes?"_

"I hope so. Thanks, Tom."

"_Mmhm. Draconis Ciestro Malfoy, if you don't get your arse out of bed, I'll leave you down here,"_ Tom threatened.

Gin smiled faintly and hung up. "Tom's getting Draco up and then they'll come up here."

Hermione twirled a lock of her hair, eyes watching Harry twitch. "Oh, I _hope_ they can do something…"

Gin grabbed Hermione's chin and forced the girl to look at her. "Go downstairs and wait for Tom and Draco."

"But-"

"_Go_, 'Mione. You're turning yourself into a nervous wreck," Gin ordered, pushing the girl towards the door. "I'll watch Har."

"Don't touch him…"

"I promise. Now _go_."

Hermione spared one last glance back at the boy in the bed before running from the room.

--

"Explain these nightmares to us," Draco ordered as soon as Hermione opened the common room door for them.

"I don't know what they are, but I usually wake to her whimpering. She screams if anything touches her, even blankets, if you try and put them back on," Hermione explained softly, mindful of the rest of her House.

"She kicks them off first?" Draco inquired, frowning.

Tom ignored the questions and hurried down the hall. She pushed open the door to the Gryffindor girls' room. "Gin?"

"Tom, come in." Gin smiled, but it was strained.

Tom glanced over at Harry, who was still whimpering, as she stepped fully into the room and closed the door behind her. "This cannot be good."

Gin sighed. "There's nothing we can do, either."

Tom scowled as the door opened again. "There's got to be _something_…"

"Well, I know of nothing," Hermione offered, closing the door behind herself and Draco.

Draco bit his lip. "I don't remember reading anything about this in Father's library."

Tom shook her head and stepped up next to Harry's bed. "Harry?"

"It won't work," Hermione whispered, tugging on her hair again. Gin grabbed her hands and held them in her own.

Tom frowned at the two Gryffindors. "I can't just _stand_ there and do _nothing_," she hissed.

Draco sighed and walked over to Tom's side. "You make me feel useless, you know that, right?"

Tom cocked an eyebrow at the boy. "Good, 'cause you are."

"Stop fighting," Harry groaned from the bed.

"Harry!" Hermione and Gin's eyes lit up and they stepped forward.

"He's not awake…" Tom murmured, frowning at the boy. "But he's stopped whimpering… Harry? Harry, you need to wake up."

"Come on, Harry," Draco chimed in pleadingly. "You have to wake up and stop Tom from killing me."

"Killing?" Tom turned to frown at Draco. "Murder, my friend, isn't my style."

"Fine. Harry, you have to keep Tom from deflowering me."

"I'm going to pound you into mash for that one, you arsehole."

"You can't be deflowered if you're not a virgin," Harry muttered, blinking up at them wearly. "What are you two doing in here, anyway?"

"Oh, Har, you were having another nightmare, so we asked them to come up," Hermione half-cried, coming to stand at the end of the bed with Gin.

"…oh…" Harry looked down at his jeans and started picking at a large hole.

Draco rolled his eyes and turned to Hermione and Gin. "Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, I was wondering if we might trade rooms for the night? You two can go down to the Slytherin dorms and plot with Pan and Blaise, as I'm sure you normally do."

"But-"

Gin put a hand over Hermione's mouth, shutting her up. "Planning on dressing as Gryffindors tomorrow?"

"No, I brought our uniforms, in case we had to spend the night," Tom answered brightly, leaning on Draco's left shoulder. The blonde shoved her off, only to have Tom return with more of her weight. Harry giggled quietly at the two.

Hermione glanced down at Harry and sighed. "Right. Plotting." She offered a pained smile. "You alright, Har?"

Harry shrugged. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

Tom and Draco traded dark looks, much to the amusement of the two female Gryffindors.

"Right, we get to play Slytherins then." Gin pulled both her and Hermione's uniforms from the wardrobe they shared. "Come on, 'Mione."

"Good night, then," Hermione offered before allowing herself to be dragged from the room.

"Hey, Draco?"

"Hum?" Draco glanced down at Harry, who was smiling coyly.

"Why do you colour-coordinate your pajamas?"

Tom snorted in amusement while Draco scowled. "He's got green-toed socks on, too."

Harry grinned. "Mine are red-toed."

"Whadaya know." Tom smirked. "Mine are old and grey."

Draco punched the girl in annoyance while Harry laughed. "Prat."

Tom rubbed at her arm, frowning at Harry's jeans. "Those your cousin's?"

Harry picked at a hole again. "Yeah. I got them from him seven or eight years ago."

Draco gaped at the boy. "Seven or eight years ago? Fuck, Harry. I'm gonna have to take you shopping."

Harry cocked an eyebrow at the boy. "I have plenty clothing to wear, Draco. These pants are just comfortable."

"Harry, you live in a dorm, now." Draco sighed, sitting down on the bed gently. "You should wear something comfortable, yes, but it also needs to be presentable. These jeans, much as you might like them, are nasty and should be thrown out."

"No."

"Harry…" Draco groaned and gave Tom a pleading look.

"Naw, I think everyone should show a bit of skin. Keep the jeans!" Tom suggested brightly, throwing herself onto the bed and laying next to Harry, legs hanging over the edge of the bed.

"Says the girl who's totally covered up," Draco grumbled.

"You want skin, Malfoy?" Tom asked, lifting her shirt hem.

"Please, no. Keep your shirt on, Tom." Draco hid his face in his hands.

"Thank you for the offer, Draco, but I like the clothing I have." Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder, smiling.

"Tell us about these nightmares." Tom raised herself up on one elbow and gazed at Harry.

Harry hid his face in Draco's shoulder, shaking his head.

Draco tugged the Gryffindor into his lap with a sigh. "Come on, Harry. Perhaps we can help?"

"Doubtful."

"You don't know that for certain," Tom shot back gently.

Harry sighed. "It's… I dunno. It's got something to do with the night my parents died."

Draco wrinkled his brow. "Weren't they murdered?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded.

"By who?" Tom inquired, frowning.

Harry shrugged. "Voldemort."

Draco winced while Tom let out a strangled sound. "You said his name," the girl said once she'd calmed down a bit.

Harry blinked. "Should I not have?"

"I've never known anyone to do that, that's all," Tom replied, rubbing at her face. "What did they do so much to piss him off?"

"They were a part of the group who was working to bring about his downfall," Draco supplied knowledgably. "Severus and Father are also members."

"What group is it?" Tom inquired curiously.

"Order of the Phoenix," Harry and Draco chorused before grinning.

Tom rolled her eyes. "Obviously, they haven't done a very good job."

"At least he'd left for a while there," Draco retorted. "The Order managed that much."

"Yeah. But he's _back_," Tom sneered.

Harry rubbed at his forehead subconsciously. '_I don't see why Tom's so worried about it. According to Aunt Petunia, **I'm** the one who should be worried.'_

"He hasn't been back for long," Draco shot back, also sneering.

"Would you two stop?" Harry requested tiredly.

"Sorry, Harry," Draco and Tom chorused.

All three students were quiet for a long moment, until Tom spoke. "So, what happens in your nightmares?"

"Hm?" Harry blinked up at the girl. "I remember seeing them die, that's all. It was pretty gruesome..."

Draco tightened his arms around the smaller boy. "Oh, Harry..."

Harry buried his face in Draco's shirt. "I'm tired."

Tom and Draco shared a look. "Well then, why don't you go back to sleep. Draco and I'll be right here," Tom said softly.

Harry nodded and relaxed against Draco.

The two Slytherins waited until Harry's breathing had evened out before moving Harry into the centre of the bed and laying down on either side. They didn't expect to get much sleep, but at least they could be there.

-/-

-/-

**A/N:** Hn. Wasn't quite sure how to end that scene. Hope it worked.

So, I re-did a lot of the dolls, added some new ones, and moved the site. It can now be found at _www ._ _angelfire . com / crazy / hpdolls /_ Take out the spaces to get the address. Feel free to look it over.  
One fairly important thing that I changed through working on the site is that Flitwick is no longer the Head of Ravenclaw, Lupin is. If you look at the Professors' page on my site you'll get a better idea as to why I changed that.

Much love!  
Bats


	7. Luna Lovegood

**Title:** To Be A Woman  
**Author:** Batsutousai  
**Beta:** magickmaker17  
**Pairings:** Hermione/Ginevra and Tom/Draco/Harry  
**Warnings:** AU, Transsexualism, Slash, Fem-slash, Child Abuse(mild), Cross-dressing  
**Summary:** _Harry's known his whole life that he is different from his male cousin, but his relatives, who take cake of him, did everything to hide it. When given a chance do live as he wishes, what will Harry do?_  
**Disclaim Her:** Mmmmmm…. Homemade fudge. I rock. -smirks-  
**Feedback:** Lovely, as long as you've read the author's notes and don't ask stupid questions. -glares at readers pointedly-

**A/N:** Doin' a bit of a time jump here. I've run out of things for them to do during September that aren't routine. -sweatdrop- We're in mid-November now, in answer to the questions that I know will come otherwise. XP

Chapter Seven: Luna Lovegood

With the end of autumn came the threat of snow and the Christmas shopping season. Unperturbed by warnings of snow-fall when faced with a Hogsmeade trip, the student body of Hogwarts bundled up and got in line for the old-fashioned carriages that would save them a walk down to the town.

Up in Gryffindor Tower, three Gryffindors and four Slytherins met up, each dressed in their warmest, excited about a day away from the school.

Tom walked into the common room last and was met with a worried look from Harry, who she'd learned since the beginning of school was annoyingly maternal, despite being male. "Yes, Harry?" she inquired, shooting Draco, who was sniggering, a sharp look.

"Don't you have any hats?" Harry asked.

Tom let out a sigh. How did she know Harry would ask about her lack of warm attire? "No, I don't. I'll be fine with just a sweatshirt, though."

Harry spun around and dashed back up the stairs to his dorm, earning laughter from Hermione, Gin, Pansy, and Blaise. Tom looked startled while Draco was shaking his head. "I don't know why he's always wasting his energy on you..."

"Say that to my face, Parkinson," Tom snarled, turning on the blonde.

"Stop that," Harry ordered, stepping back into the common room with a green hat and a red scarf, both of which he held out to Tom. "Put those on."

"It's really not necessary..."

"If you don't put them on yourself, I'm putting them on for you," Harry threatened, shaking the garments in Tom's face.

Tom put the hat and scarf on.

Draco sniggered. "Ha-ha."

"I've got another scarf upstairs, Draco, if you think you need one too," Harry suggested lightly.

"Oh, Har, let them be," Pansy laughed.

Harry turned on the blue-eyed girl. "You need a ha-"

Pansy leaned over and pulled a set of earmuffs out of Draco's bag. "I'm all set."

Harry pursed his lips, but let it go. "Are we ready to go, then?"

"Yup!" Gin turned to Draco as they started from the common room. "So, looking forward to seeing Ron again?"

"What are you on about, Gin?" Draco grumbled.

"St Anthogals has a Hogsmeade trip today too," Gin replied.

"They do!" Harry gasped, then ran back up the stairs to his dorm.

"What's gotten into her this time?" Hermione muttered, looking after her friend. The others all shrugged.

Harry hurried back down the stairs, a pair of tan earmuffs in one hand. "Okay! Ready now!" he called cheerfully.

As they set out again, Hermione frowned at Harry. "What are those for?"

"Dudley," Harry chirped, ignoring the growl from Tom at his cousin's name.

"Har, why are you bringing along a pair of earmuffs for Dudley?" Gin sighed.

"Because he'll be needing them and I know he won't bring his own pair," Harry explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"So? Let his ears freeze off," Tom grumbled.

Harry decided to ignore that comment and instead turned to talk with Blaise about their Crafts class - Trelawney had paired them together - and their latest project. Draco allowed himself to be dragged into an argument with Pansy over whether or not Professor Flitwick was 'adorable' – Pansy's views - or just a 'punk' – Draco's views. Gin, Hermione, and Tom talked History, since Gin wasn't able to stay awake in the class - Hermione, Tom, Blaise, and Harry were the only ones who could other than a few Ravenclaws - and they had a quiz coming up on Tuesday.

Bypassing the line, the seven first years took off across the lawn. Their various conversations carried them through almost the entire walk, giving out just before they stepped into the town. Once in Hogsmeade, they all paused to take in the early Christmas decorations on a number of the houses and shops. They all laughed over one shop - it had little elves in the windows and just outside the door - and oohed over a house - it was covered almost entirely in lights that blinked on and off in a mesmerizing pattern.

"There's Ron," Gin said, then raised her voice, "Ron! Roooooon!"

Ronald Weasley grinned and jogged over to them, his smile faltering when he saw the three Slytherins he'd known from their previous school. "Hey Gin, 'Mione."

"Ron!" Harry waved happily from behind Draco and Tom.

Ron's eyes widened, then he smiled again. "Har! How're you doing, mate?"

Harry slipped around his friends and gave Ron a hug. "Thanks for helping Gin get me a place here."

Ron's face pinked a touch. "No problem, mate. I just didn't want you going to any sort of hell-hole."

"I know." Harry poked his friend. "And be nice to everyone, silly. We're all friends here."

"But, Har, it's Mal-"

Harry gave Ron a stern look that shut him up. "Draco's my friend. You'll be nice or I won't talk to you again for a whole _month_!"

"Gah."

"I guess you told him, didn't you, Harry," Draco teased, smirking at Ron.

Harry turned on the blonde. "You'll behave too or I'll set Tom on you."

Tom smirked and cracked her knuckles. "You could just set me on him now."

"Tom, behave," Harry ordered in response, then his eyes brightened. "There's Dudley, I'll be right back."

Ron groaned. "Hide me..."

"What's Dudley done to you?" Draco asked in a strained nice tone.

"He's _Dudley Dursley_. What do you _think_ he's done to me, genius?" Ron shot back.

The girls just sighed.

-/-

"Dudley!"

Dudley turned around with a happy greeting, which died on his lips when he saw Harry running towards him. "What do you want, you little shit?"

Harry reached up and snapped the earmuffs over Dudley's ears, earning him a surprised yelp. "Aunt Petunia sent those to me so she knew you were wearing them. If you take them off now, it's on your head."

"You gonna let her order you around like that, Duds?" one of Dudley's 'friends' asked.

Dudley cracked his knuckles, glaring down at his cousin. "Joe's got a point, shit. Better start running."

"If you beat me up here, you'll get it later and you know it," Harry pointed out evenly. "Save your threats for someone who's actually scared of them."

Dudley pulled back his fist and aimed it at Harry's face, but a voice from behind him made him freeze. "You really don't want to do that, mate."

Harry grinned. "Hi, Fred."

"Shit! It's the Weasley twins!" one of Dudley's followers reported, then they all fled, leaving Dudley to face Fred and George Weasley alone.

"Not so brave now, are you, Dursley?" Fred growled as his twin brother stepped up behind him. Neither boy looked at all pleased.

Harry rolled his eyes when he heard running feet behind him and turned to face his friends. "I'm fine, see?"

"Who're those two?" Tom asked, watching Fred and George threaten Dudley with no small amount of awe.

"Our elder brothers," Ron answered. "They've got quite a reputation at St Anthogals. Nobody with half a brain messes with them."

"They didn't used to have such a name..." Draco frowned.

"They made a friend when they got to St Anthogals who has a good financial background and they've started creating their own pranks," Gin explained.

"Fabulous," Draco replied sarcastically.

Red-red hair tickled either side of Harry's face as Fred and George leaned on his shoulders. "Hey there, mate."

"How're you doing at Hogwarts?"

"Brilliant," Harry replied, grinning. "Thanks, by the way."

"If we hadn't been there-" Fred started seriously.

"I wouldn't have been so rude if I didn't think I could get away with it, Fred," Harry replied seriously. "I saw you when we entered Hogsmeade."

"When did you learn to think things through!" George exclaimed.

Harry nodded to Draco and Tom. "I was taught well."

The twins leered at the two Slytherins. "We should thank them, then."

"Not necessary!" Draco assured the two with a slightly panicked look. Tom looked a little ill next to him

Harry giggled. "Stop that. They're my friends."

"Ah, guess that means you're both safe," George sighed regretfully.

"But if you take _one step out of line_-"

Harry elbowed Fred in the stomach, then gave him a pointed look. "Are you through?"

"Yeah. I'm through," Fred replied, wincing. "Watch it. Your elbow's sharp, mate."

"It's because she's _still_ not eating enough," Hermione reported, smirking.

" 'Mione!" Harry's eyes went wide.

"Not eating enough?" Fred gasped.

"We'll have to fix that right now!" George agreed, then picked Harry up and threw him over a shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"To The Three Broomsticks we go!" Fred called, then the two started marching towards a pub.

"Put me down, you prat!" Harry laughed, pounding on George's back.

"Feisty, isn't he?" Ron observed with a grin. "Come on. If we hurry, they might agree to pay for all of us."

"I don't need any handouts," Draco sniffed.

"You wanna pay for everyone instead?" Pansy inquired while Ron, Gin, and Hermione hurried after the twins and Harry.

"Oh, bury your pride and come along." Tom grabbed Draco's arm and proceeded to drag the boy behind him. Blaise grabbed Draco's other arm and helped drag the complaining Malfoy while Pansy followed behind them, laughing.

-/-

"Well, how about some introductions?" George asked once they'd all sat around a table and had some food.

"You remember Draco, Pan, and Blaise from school, I'm sure," Gin spoke up.

"Oh, we remember them," Fred agreed, glaring at the three Slytherins.

Harry elbowed Fred's side. "Stop that, you prat."

George grinned at an annoyed-looking Fred. "You really need to stop abusing him, Har."

"I'll stop abusing him when he stops threatening my friends," Harry reported.

Hermione let out a loud cough to regain the attention of the twins. "This girl here is Tom Riddle. She and Harry hit it off when we first got to Hogwarts."

"Did they ever," Gin agreed softly, earning her dark looks from Harry, Tom, and Draco.

"We've just decided that we don't want to know," Fred declared after sharing a brief look with his twin.

"One of these days, I'm going to figure out how you two do that..." Hermione grumbled.

"Not bloody likely," Ron replied, leaning over the table to take a fry from his twin's plate.

"Ronald Weasley!" Gin gave her brother a furious look.

"You two act like such children sometimes," Hermione reported.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Tom asked softly.

Everyone looked over at Harry, who looked undecided about something. Instead of answering Tom, he stood and moved away from the table and over towards where Cho Chang was picking on another first year - this time from her own house.

Tom made to get up, but Pansy grabbed her arm. "Stop. I want to see what she's going to do."

"It's nice to see her confronting Chang about something," Draco grumbled to his fries. "I'd like Harry to confront the bitch about the way she's been treating her, though, not some other girl."

"That's Harry for you," Fred and George chorused sadly.

-/-

Harry got over to Cho and the girl she was yelling at - for sitting in a seat that Cho wanted, of course - at the same moment as when Cho raised her hand against the girl. Using strength that few were aware he had - doing all the chores for his aunt had grown him muscles years ago - Harry grabbed Cho's hand and twisted it behind her back. "Don't even think about it, Chang."

Cho wrenched her arm out of Harry's grasp, then sneered at the green-eyed boy. "Wimpy Potter, have you learned _nothing_?"

"I've learned that you're a bully that deserves to be shot," Harry replied coolly, then turned his attention away from the gaping second year and towards the first year on the ground. "You okay?" he inquired, holding out a hand to help the girl up.

The girl, who had blonde hair the same colour as Draco's and innocent blue eyes, took the offered hand and smiled at Harry with an air of preoccupation. "Hello there, Harry Potter. You're one of the Gryffindors in my year. You're very kind for helping me out, but you might want to watch out, Cho Chang looks ready to kill you."

Harry smiled. He liked this girl. "I wouldn't try anything, if I were Chang. Professor Lupin's sitting at the bar, watching us."

Cho let out a growl, then dropped into the very seat she'd bullied the other girl out of. "This isn't over, Potter."

Harry shrugged. "I'm not scared of you, Chang," he pointed out, then motioned to the blonde. "Come on. You can sit with us."

"Why, thank you, Harry Potter."

Harry grinned, then led the girl over to their table. "Hey, guys."

"And who's your new friend?" Draco asked with a frown.

Harry blinked, then looked over at the girl. "I'm afraid I don't know your name."

The girl smiled in a distracted manner. "I am Luna Lovegood, but most people call me Loony Lovegood." She looked around the table. "Hello, Tom Riddle, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Parkinson, Hermione Granger, and Ginevra Weasley." She cocked her head at the three Weasley boys while Harry's friends stared at the girl oddly. "I don't know you three."

"Ron, Fred, and George," Harry offered. "They're Gin's brothers and they go to St Anthogals."

"A pleasure to learn your names," Luna assured the three boys.

"Have a seat, Luna. Harry, could I have a word with you?" Tom suggested, standing.

Harry blinked at the raven-haired girl in confusion as Luna took a seat in an empty chair. "Yeah, sure."

Tom dragged Harry away from the table, then gave him a sharp look. "Don't do that again. I worry about you when you wander off like that."

Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "I can take care of myself, Tom."

"I can see that," Tom replied, obviously working hard to keep from yelling. "My concern is that you _won't_ take care of yourself."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "You know what? I've about had it with you lot hovering over me all the time like I'm going to break." He shoved past Tom and stormed back over to the table. "I'm leaving. Would you like to come, Luna?"

"Sure..." Luna stood dreamily.

"Har, mate, what's wrong?" George asked, half standing.

Harry scowled. "Leave. Me. Alone." With that, he spun on his heels and stalked out of the pub, Luna following along behind like a lost puppy.

Everyone's eyes were on Tom when she slid back into her seat darkly.

"Okay, what happened?" Draco asked when it became clear that no one else was going to speak.

"I don't know. I told her I was worried about her and she blew up in my face about us being so careful with her," Tom reported sharply.

"I was afraid this was going to happen..." Hermione sighed.

Everyone looked at the brunette in confusion. "Explain, please?" Gin requested.

"Back when we were still children, around the time You-Know-Who disappeared, Harry threw this fit about people always worrying over her. Back then, you see, her aunt actually tried to care for her to some extent. She locked herself in her closet and refused food and water for two weeks. After that, her aunt only made things worse for her and she never threw another fit," Hermione explained sadly. "I'm still not quite sure why she did that."

"Maybe it has something to do with You-Know-Who?" Draco suggested with a thoughtful frown.

"That's an interesting thought..." Hermione murmured.

Tom slammed her fork into her sandwich. "Why does she have to be such a mystery?"

"What do you mean? Har's not a mystery," Ron said with a touch of laughter in his voice.

"No, Tom's right. Every time we learn something about her, four more questions pop up," Draco agreed.

"What sorts of questions?" Pansy inquired, looking slightly confused.

"Where'd she get that scar?" Tom asked, looking over at Hermione.

"You-Know-Who's attack on her home," Hermione replied.

"Why did You-Know-Who attack the Potters?" Draco threw out the next question.

"Other than their work for the Order?" Fred inquired seriously.

Draco and Tom both looked over at the twins. "Yes."

"They had something he needed," George supplied. "We don't know what that thing was-"

"-or whether he got it or not-"

"-we just know that was the reason."

"That twin thing is kinda creepy," Blaise reported, then looked over at Tom. "Next question?"

"Well, what did the Potters have that You-Know-Who wanted, of course," Tom murmured. "And, why is Harry alive if her parents were murdered and she remembers it happening?"

Everyone at the table stared at the scarlet-eyed girl. "Har _remembers_ her parents' murders?" Hermione whispered.

"It's what her nightmares are about," Draco agreed.

"No wonder..." Hermione breathed.

"That _is_ a lot of questions," Gin sighed. "I've known Har for six years now and I never even _thought_ about any of that stuff..."

"She always has an answer," Hermione said. "I've never questioned her answers to my questions. When I asked about her scar, she said she got it the night her parents were murdered, but I didn't know that she was there when it happened."

"The only person who can answer our questions is Harry herself," Pansy pointed out. "And she wants us to stop hovering - I suppose I can understand why now, though. We've been getting too close to some secret or another."

"Wait." Gin looked over at Ron. "When I called Dumbledore about getting Har enrolled _he knew who she was_."

"What do you mean, he knew?" Tom asked sharply.

"When I said her name, he rolled off her address without pause," Gin replied. "I didn't think it was strange at the time, but now that I think about it, why would he have _Har's_ address?"

"That's simple," Draco replied in a lofty voice.

"Oh, you mean you actually know something for once?" Tom said scathingly.

Draco ignored Tom. "Dumbledore's the head of the Order."

"Where'd you hear _that_ from?" Ron demanded.

"My father," Draco replied, sneering at the red-head.

"That would make sense. Lucius is high enough in the Order to know who the head is." Fred nodded.

"And Mum and Dad aren't!" Ron turned on his brother.

"It's not that," George murmured. "Mum and Dad go to great lengths to protect us from every last thing. They wouldn't have let the head slip around us, lest we go to him and offer to help out."

Hermione tapped on the table. "Well, now that we know who to question about all this, why don't we split up? Half of us can head back to Hogwarts to ask Headmaster Dumbledore what he knows while the other half keeps an eye out for Har without letting her know they're watching her."

"So, keep her out of trouble without letting her know it's us, basically," Tom muttered.

"Exactly."

"Well, I'm staying," Tom said. "There's no way you're getting me within a metre of Dumbles."

Gin rolled her eyes. "We know."

"I'll go back to Hogwarts, then," Draco decided. "If we split up, we'll get things done faster," he added, looking at Tom, who nodded in response.

"Well, we'll have to stay here," Ron reported, motioning towards his elder brothers.

"Right. I'll stay with the guys and Tom. Draco, Pan, Blaise, and 'Mione will all go back up to the school to see what they can learn from the Headmaster," Gin reported. "Meet back here in an hour with anything you've learned."

"Right." Hermione nodded, then stood. "Come on."

"Let's go, too," Gin ordered, motioning for her group to get up.

"Sure thing, boss," Fred agreed playfully.

Gin rolled her eyes at her brother, then led the way from the pub.

Up at the bar, Remus Lupin waved the bartender down. "Get me another drink, and make it strong." He pulled out another cigarette and lit it as the bartender did as he'd requested. "I get the feeling that this is going to turn into a long night."

-/-

-/-

**A/N:** Was playing with the doll maker and got this sudden idea to create a Luna doll, hense her existence. -grins- She'll play a bit of a bigger part next chapter, I think.

This chapter should answer a few questions, then ask you a few more. All will be answered in time, no worries. Our gang won't learn anything without telling you. -winks-

Tried to upload this yesterday, but FFN was being an arse. Bah. -.-

Leave me lots of reviews, minna! I've got exams up the wazoo and I need to be _happy_! Reviews make me happy and then I do well on my exams and then I pass the class and then I panic less – which means I'll write more! So, review!

Visit _www . angelfire . com / crazy / hpdolls /_ for any basic questions.  
Bats


	8. The Great Potter Mystery

**Title:** To Be A Woman  
**Author:** Batsutousai(duh!)  
**Beta:** magickmaker17  
**Pairings:** Hermione/Ginevra and Tom/Draco/Harry  
**Warnings:** AU, Transsexualism, Slash, Fem-slash, Child Abuse(mild), Cross-dressing  
**Summary:** _Harry's known his whole life that he is different from his male cousin, but his relatives, who take care of him, did everything to hide it. When given a chance to live as he wishes, what will Harry do?  
_**Disclaim Her:** Hn. I need to make that fudge soon if it's gonna be ready for finals...  
**Feedback:** Lovely, as long as you've read the author's notes and don't ask stupid questions. -glares at readers pointedly-

Chapter Eight: The Great Potter Mystery

"Did you know that we're being tailed?" Luna inquired as she and Harry stepped into the loud candy shop - Honeydukes.

Harry's expression tightened. "Yeah, I know." He'd known since they'd started being followed in the book shop. Weasley hair was always a dead giveaway, and three of the four redheads were wearing bright red hats or shirts. "They're not the best of stalkers, are they?"

Luna laughed faintly and Harry got the distinct impression that he didn't know anything at all about Luna - the girl couldn't be as out of it as she appeared. "No, they're not. But Tom Riddle isn't half bad." Definitely not that out of it.

"No, she's not," Harry agreed. "Should I go tell them off?"

"No. Let them think we're fooled," Luna suggested dreamily.

Harry grinned. "Of course."

"Chocolate lolly?"

"Don't mind if I do."

Harry and Luna spent a good twenty minutes in Honeydukes pointing out different candies and discussing what they'd get if they had any money.

"Let's go over to the toy store," Luna suddenly said while they were standing in front of a display of stuffed animals that were holding boxes of chocolate - _'Get your sweetheart something sweet for the holidays that she can cuddle long after you're gone!'_

Harry blinked a few times. "Okay."

Luna and Harry wandered across the street to the local toy store, ignoring their five stalkers.

After only a few minutes worth of browsing the shelves of toys, Luna observed, "They've left."

Harry, who'd been admiring a baby doll - he'd wanted one for years - glanced around. "Wonder why?"

"Maybe they're meeting back up again with the others?" Luna suggested.

Harry glanced up at Luna. "You really _are_ a Ravenclaw, aren't you?"

Luna looked a million miles away. "That's the House I belong to, yes."

Harry shook his head, amused. "Want to go get some hot cocoa?"

Luna nodded. "I've heard that Madame Puddifoot's has the best cocoa in Hogsmeade."

"Isn't that the tea shop where all the couples go to kiss over coffee?" Harry replied suspiciously, recalling something he'd heard a couple of the upper-year Gryffindors talk about.

Luna smiled airily, though mischief danced in her blue eyes. "I like it when people think I'm headed for Hell."

Harry grinned, recalling how much fun it had been to disturb one of his Aunt Petunia's very religious friends the one and only time Petunia had invited one over. "Let's go, then."

-/-

"Learn anything?" Gin asked as the group that had returned to Hogwarts fell into empty seats.

"Absolutely nothing," Blaise groaned, rubbing at her eyes.

"He gave us tea and biscuits, and then proceeded to tell us about a chess game that he'd lost ten years ago," Draco growled. "When we finally managed to ask him why You-Know-Who attacked the Potters, he told us that wasn't something we'd ever have to worry about Binns giving us a test on, so we needn't concern ourselves with it. Then he sent us back to Hogsmeade to 'enjoy the first bites of winter'."

"I hate that man," Tom grumbled.

"We know," Hermione replied, looking slightly haggard.

"Did you lot learn anything?" Pansy inquired of those who had remained in Hogsmeade.

"Yeah. Harry prefers milk chocolate over dark and likes baby dolls," Tom replied sarcastically.

Hermione burst out laughing.

"You okay?" Gin asked, looking concerned. Tom looked a little miffed while everyone else was staring at Hermione as if she'd lost her marbles.

"Sorry," Hermione whispered, calming down. "Har's wanted a baby doll since the girl two doors down from her got one when we were seven. I thought she'd given up on that years ago."

"I guess not." Draco turned to look at Tom thoughtfully. "Show me the doll later. We'll get it for Harry for Christmas."

"We could get her some chocolates too," Tom agreed, also looking thoughtful.

"You two spoil her too much," Pansy said, amused.

"She deserves to be spoiled," Draco and Tom chorused.

"I can't believe I agree with a Malfoy about something," Ron grumbled, scowling at Draco.

"Feel free to disagree with me about something else to even it out," Draco shot back with a smirk. Tom kicked him under the table. "Tom!"

Tom smiled faintly. "Yes, Draco?"

"I'll get you later, you little bitch."

"Okay, stop it," Gin ordered. "None of us feel like listening to your latest argument."

"Hey! That's it!"

Everyone looked over at Hermione again as if she'd lost her mind.

"What are those looks for? No, never mind. Look, Har hates it when Tom and Draco fight, right?"

"Duh."

"Shut up, Blaise." Hermione grinned at all her friends. "If we can stage a serious fight between Tom and Draco when Harry's walking by, that should get her talking to at least Tom and Draco again, right?"

"Now I remember why we keep you around," Draco muttered, smirking when Hermione shot him a furious look.

"Oh, stop it," Pansy ordered, rolling her eyes. "Let's go find Harry."

-/-

"What did you just call me?"

Harry's head shot around at the sound of Tom's angry voice. Luna paused beside him and observed the ground with quiet wonder.

"I called you a whore, you little bitch!"

"Guys, stop..."

"Shut up, Hermione!" Tom and Draco both shouted before returning their attention to each other.

"Hey, don't you tell 'Mione to shut up!" Gin jumped into the fray. None of Harry's friends seemed to have realized that they were drawing a crowd.

"I'll tell her what ever I feel like telling her. Why don't you go back to your little shack where you belong, Gin?" Draco said nastily.

"Get over here, you bastard!" Ron stepped forward to protect Gin.

Harry grimaced as he noticed Fred and George narrowing their eyes at the Malfoy heir. "This won't end well."

"Might as well put an end to it, then," Luna suggested with a smile.

Harry glanced over at his new friend sadly. "Okay. I'll see you at dinner?"

"Of course." Luna waved, and then wandered off into the crowd, looking like her head was in the clouds.

Harry sighed, then headed for his friends. "Of all the stupid stunts you lot have pulled, this tops them," he informed his friends loudly. "If you don't stop pretending to fight right now, I'll never speak to any of you again."

"How'd you know?" Hermione asked as Harry's friends formed a small circle around him, looking quite at peace with one another.

"First off, neither Draco nor Tom is stupid enough to start a fight in the middle of Hogsmeade. Second, when Tom and Draco start going at one another's throats, everyone walks away and lets them attempt to kill each other, except me. And third off, Draco swore to me at the beginning of last month that he'd leave Gin and Tom alone about their money situations under threat of losing something precious." Harry glanced pointedly at Draco's crotch, making the other boy blush a bright red.

"It was Hermione's idea!" Draco said quickly.

"How did I know?" Harry rolled his eyes. "Forget it. I'm going back to Hogwarts to get some homework done before dinner. Anyone coming?"

"Of cours-" Tom started.

"Harry!"

Harry turned, blinking at his cousin in confusion while all of his friends narrowed their eyes. "Dudley?"

Dudley pursed his lips, then held out a leather wallet. "Here. Mum told me to give this to you if I saw you."

Harry took the wallet carefully. "What's in it?"

"Christmas money. It's from Aunt Lily and Uncle James' accounts," Dudley replied evenly. "According to Mum, your guardian is supposed to be giving you an allowance from that account monthly, starting on your eleventh birthday. Mum wasn't comfortable sending it through the mail, so she gave me that before I left."

Harry stuck the wallet in one of the pockets of his pants. "Thanks, Dudley."

Dudley shrugged. "Just tell your guards not to kill me and I'll call it even. Bye." He hurried off.

Harry looked up at Fred and George. "You heard him. No beating up on my cousin."

"Oh, fine," Fred grumbled. George looked rather put out.

"Are we still heading back to the school?" Draco asked carefully, noticing that Harry was looking over at the toy store.

Harry nodded. "Yeah." With one last look at the toy store, he led the way back to the other side of town, where the Hogwarts students and the St Anthogals students would split.

-/-

Dumbledore stood at the Head Table once he was certain everyone was in the Great Hall for dinner. The chatter slowly died as everyone looked up at him. Once the Hall was silent, Dumbledore spoke, "I am proud to announce that the Christmas Ball _will_ be held this year after all. Instead of having it here at Hogwarts, though, we've rented out a dance club in Edinburgh for December fourteenth. St Anthogals will also be joining us so you will have some dance partners.

"For now, the cooks have made us another fine feast, so eat up and be merry!" As Dumbledore sat down, a line of chefs came in through the side door of the Hall with platters piled with food, as usual.

"Now we'll have to go out and get dresses," Pansy sighed.

"I won't be going," Gin muttered, spearing some zucchini.

"Nonsense," Pansy shot Gin a firm look. "We'll all go shopping together and I'll pay for your dress."

"Pan, you really don't have to-"

"Of course we do," Draco cut in. "We're all going to show Chang up so she's well aware that she's not as pretty as she thinks she is."

"I thought we'd already established that fact," Tom remarked dryly.

"Of course we have. We just need her to understand that," Draco replied easily.

"You're hopeless, Draco." Blaise rolled her eyes.

"Miss Potter," Professor McGonagall stopped behind Harry's seat.

Harry glanced up. "Yes, ma'am?"

"When you're done with your dinner, the Headmaster would like a word with you in his office."

Harry nodded. "Of course."

Behind Harry's back, his friends all traded worried looks.

-/-

"Ah, Harry!" Dumbledore looked ecstatic to see Harry again.

Harry smiled faintly and took a seat in the empty chair that sat before the Headmaster's desk. "What can I do for you, sir?" he asked softly.

"Two things, my dear child. First, I happen to know that there is a gown that your mother wore to her first Christmas Ball in your inheritance vault. It should fit you and I can certainly have it sent for, if you'd like."

Harry bit his lower lip. "Do you happen to remember what this dress looks like, sir?"

"I have a picture, actually," was Dumbledore's response before handing over a picture book that was open to a picture of Lily Evans wearing a red ball gown that poofed around the waist before flowing down to the floor.

Harry chewed on his lip and tried not to get emotional. His mum had never been fond of pictures, he knew, and there was only one in the Dursley household - it sat on the mantle in the living room between masses of portraits of Dudley. He hadn't been able to do anything more than stare at that picture, but perhaps... "Sir?"

"Yes, my child?" Dumbledore's eyes were sad as he watched the boy stare at the picture of his mother.

"Could I..." Harry paused and seemed to steel himself before continuing weakly. "Could I have this picture, sir?"

"Harry, child, look at the front cover of that book," Dumbledore suggested.

Harry closed the book and his eyes filled with tears. Written across the front was, 'Pictures of the Potters and Their Friends' and, beneath that, it stated, 'Property of Harry J Potter'. "...thank you, sir..." Harry whispered, hugging the book to his chest and wiping at his eyes.

Dumbledore leaned forward and held out a tissue to Harry, who accepted it quietly. "Call it a late birthday present, if you would. All of your parents' friends helped me put it together for you."

Harry just nodded - he had no words for what this meant to him.

"Would you like me to have that dress sent here?"

Harry nodded again.

"Very well." The Headmaster made a note on a pad of paper on his desk, then looked at Harry with a mixture of sadness and seriousness. "I'm afraid this next matter won't be good news."

Harry took a deep breath, then glanced up at the Headmaster seriously. "What is it, Headmaster?"

"Some of your friends were up here earlier asking about why Voldemort attacked your family."

Harry's expression went blank and his voice, when he spoke again, was hollow. "I am not surprised."

Dumbledore nodded. "That was all."

Harry stood, clutching his newest possession to his chest. "Good night, sir."

"Good night, my child."

-/-

"Har! What did the Headmaster want?" Hermione asked as Harry took his normal seat next to the fire in the group of chairs he and his friends had claimed in the beginning of the year.

Harry smiled faintly and turned his new book around so they could read the title. "The Headmaster got a bunch of pictures from my parents' old friends and put together a picture book for me."

"That's _wonderful_!" Gin exclaimed. The rest of their friends nodded in agreement, all smiling.

Harry hugged his book to his chest again and stood. "I'm going to turn in, I think," he reported. "It's been such a crazy day, you know?"

"Good night, Harry," the group chorused, all sounding relieved.

Harry smirked and decided to burst their bubble. "And, guys?" Harry looked over his shoulder at his friends, eyes hard. "Don't go to the Headmaster behind my back again." Then he stepped lightly up the stairs to his dorm.

The group of Slytherins and Gryffindors whom Harry had left behind turned to stare at one another.

"Well, shit," Tom whispered, voicing the whole group's thoughts.

-/-

-/-

**A/N:** Whuahaha! More questions! Bow down before my evileness!

I'll be using the doll maker to create pictures for Harry's scrapbook, which will then be posted on the site for this. You'll need to keep checking back, of course, since I'll probably be adding pictures whenever I get bored. -sheepish smile-

-coughs- I'm going home this evening, so I might not be able to update again for a while. -sweatdrop- Sorry.  
Read, review, and visit _w w w . angelfire . com / crazy / hpdolls /_ for any basic questions.  
Bats


	9. The Scrapebook's Curse

**Title:** To Be A Woman  
**Author:** Batsutousai(duh!)  
**Beta:** Magickmaker17  
**Pairings:** Hermione/Ginevra and Tom/Draco/Harry  
**Warnings:** AU, Transsexualism, Slash, Fem-slash, Child Abuse(mild), Cross-dressing  
**Summary:** _Harry's known his whole life that he is different from his male cousin, but his relatives, who take care of him, did everything to hide it. When given a chance to live as he wishes, what will Harry do?  
_**Disclaim Her:** Hee hee. Curse. Hee hee.  
**Feedback:** Lovely, as long as you've read the author's notes and don't ask stupid questions. -glares at readers pointedly-

Chapter Nine: The Scrapbook's Curse

Harry found himself left alone in the common room on the next day. With the announcement of the ball, everyone needed to go out and get a new dress, but Harry had one coming and didn't feel like leaving to watch his friends shop. Instead, he pulled out his new book and looked over the pictures. It seemed that Dumbledore hadn't only gotten pictures from the friends of his parents, but also let them look over the book. There were notes - one might be more inclined to call them arguments - next to many of the pictures that went back and forth between the different people.

Harry decided that his mother had been beautiful and his father very handsome. He could see why they'd gotten married.

Sirius Black - one of their friends - was handsome and quite amusing. He must have been a trouble-maker in school. Probably still was, if his comments were anything to go by.

Remus Lupin reminded him a bit of the Head of Ravenclaw, Professor Lupin, but he'd have thought that the man would tell him if it were true. It wasn't like he had any way to know of his parents outside their friends. He wouldn't pry, though.

His Aunt Petunia had been beautiful and Harry made a note to show her the book over Christmas - she'd enjoy it. Uncle Vernon looked a _lot_ like Dudley - or perhaps it was the other way around?

Nymphadora Tonks looked amusing - her hair never seemed to be the same colour twice - and the comment from the Headmaster about her never wearing her uniform made him laugh. And the swimming in November? Too funny. He thought she looked a bit familiar, too, but he couldn't place it.

Emmeline Vance was pretty and Harry recalled her name from the news one time. She worked for the London Police force and was pretty high up in status. It would have been nice to get to know her better, but he doubted it would be possible.

Severus Snape, Harry knew, was his Chemistry professor. The man didn't like him - it had gotten better since the start of term, though, and Harry suspected Draco playing his hand. The two obviously knew one another, and the comment in his book about Lucius knowing Snape...

Harry loved the conversations in the book. The book had such character with their personalities clashing through words. And the stories they traded told Harry things that the pictures couldn't fully explain. Like, how was _he_ to know that Professor Snape only ever went to one ball. How was he to know that Nymphadora was called Nymph by those who'd been her friends. Or that his dad, Sirius, and Remus had annoyed his mum and perhaps Nymph and been forced into Hogwarts school uniforms as punishment - far too funny, that. How was he to know that Remus and Sirius were gay and that Sirius wanted Remus to go out with him? Or that Nymph had been in a band before-

Harry squinted to read one of Nymph's comments - her handwriting was so _small_ - then his eyes widened. Hogwarts! Then _that_ was where he'd seen her! She must be the music professor!

Harry hopped from his seat and slipped from the common room, book clutched against his chest. From what the elder girls were saying, the music professor was always a lot of fun. Maybe she could-!

Harry stopped. But, maybe she didn't want anything to do with him. Snape certainly hated him, and _he_ was in the book. Maybe none of his parents' old friends had contacted him because they didn't want to put up with some stupid teenager. Heck, who'd want to put up with a teenager who thought he should be a girl anyway? Why would anyone care?

"Miss Potter, what's wrong?"

Harry's head shot up at the soft words and he found himself faced with the kindly Professor Lupin. The man who hadn't even mentioned he'd known his parents. The man who wanted nothing to do with him.

Harry turned and fled.

"Miss Potter!"

Harry ran for an empty classroom that he knew of and locked the door behind him. Then he sunk to the ground next to the door and hiccupped. Stupid freak. Stupid, stupid freak.

-/-

Remus Lupin returned to his office worriedly. He hadn't expected a reaction like that from Harry. The boy had always been such a happy child. Well, perhaps his life with Petunia and Vernon hadn't been so great...

Vernon. Remus clenched his hands into fists. He remembered Vernon from his days at St Anthogals. Vernon had been five years their senior and an absolute bully. Remus, always the quiet one, had been picked on a lot.

But then Sirius and James - old childhood friends - had stopped Vernon one day and helped Remus to have his cuts looked at. They'd become friends then. Good friends.

When Remus had seen Severus Snape being bullied by Vernon one day in Hogsmeade, he'd gotten in the way. Both he and Severus had tried to protect each other, but it had only gotten worse. Then two girls had run over to them. Lily and Petunia Evans. Vernon fancied Petunia - Remus later learned - and so he had stopped when she'd told him to.

Lily had stayed behind to help Remus and Severus clean up while Petunia dragged Vernon away. So Remus and Severus and Lily all became friends, but Remus couldn't tell James and Sirius - his two best friends hated Severus. They hated him right up until Severus dragged Remus and Sirius together and Lily and James together in their fifth year, right before the yearly Christmas Ball.

Severus had been left alone - he said he liked it that way - until Remus and Lily told their boyfriends that, if they wanted to date them, they'd have to put up with Severus too. So James and Sirius put aside their animosity and befriended Severus. It wasn't a Hogsmeade trip if you didn't see the five together with Nymphadora Tonks and Emmeline Vance.

After James and Lily's deaths, everything fell apart. Sirius blamed Severus for the deaths of their friends - Severus had contacts in Voldemort's men, shouldn't he have known when the psychopath was planning to attack their home. Remus had taken a job at Hogwarts so he could keep in contact with Severus without Sirius killing him, but Severus didn't want any more friends. He killed them all, right?

Nymph and Remus had spent ten long years convincing Severus to come out of his shell. The man was finally starting to smile again, at least around them, and talk.

And then Harry'd come. Harry, who was the personification of Severus' failure. Because of Severus, Harry had no parents. Because of Severus, Harry was "different".

Nothing Remus or Nymph did pulled Severus out of his new depression. Not even Albus' scrapbook project had helped Severus any.

Speaking of the scrapbook, hadn't Harry just been holding it?

Remus' eyes opened wide. Had he come to talk with him? Remus knew he should have talked to Harry earlier - he'd have wanted a contact with his parents if they'd been dead too - but he'd been so worried about Severus...

Remus picked up his phone and dialed Nymph's number. Harry looked like he'd been crying. They needed to find him.

_"Nymphadora."_

"Hey, Nymph."

_"Remus! Is something wrong!"_

Remus rubbed at his eyes. "Yeah. Albus gave Harry the scrapbook and I just saw him, crying. None of us have even _tried_ talking to him since he got here."

Remus could hear Nymph gasp over the line. _"Shit! Well, you call Sev and tell him to help us look for Harry or else and I'll start looking."_

"What do we do when we find him?" Always ask a woman what to do, they usually know best.

_"Calm him down, then bring him by your rooms, I guess. We should all talk to him, and your rooms are the calmest."_

"Gee, thanks," Remus offered sarcastically. Quickly, he added. "Okay. I'll call Severus, then."

_"Sure thing."_ Nymph hung up.

Remus put the receiver back down, then picked it up again and called Severus' office.

_"Snape."_

"Severus, can you help us look for Harry?" Remus asked quickly, hoping the man would agree.

Severus paused for a long moment, then asked in a very careful voice, _"Why should I? He should be in Hogsmeade with his little demonic friends, just like the rest of the brats here."_

Remus sighed. "He's not. I just saw him out in the hallway with the scrapbook. He was crying and he ran away from me."

_"This is not my problem. He's **your** godson-"_

"And it's your fault we haven't had the chance to talk to him, you git!" Remus shouted at the phone. Severus really got on his nerves sometimes.

_"I refuse to help you find that spoilt brat,"_ Severus replied nastily, then slammed the phone down.

Remus sighed again and hung up on his end. Why did Severus have to be so difficult all the time?

-/-

Nymph was walking through the silent halls, wondering where Harry could be, when she heard the sound of soft sobs. The sound was coming from an old classroom that wasn't used anymore because there weren't any bathrooms near it - Albus' idea. Nymph knocked on the door. "Hey, kid."

The sound stopped and a soft voice replied, "Go away."

Nymph smiled. "I'm not going away until you tell me what's wrong, mate," she informed the boy on the other side, leaning against the door frame.

"You're bugging me, that's what's wrong," was shot back with a sad sort of anger.

"That's not what Remus said when he called me and asked me to help him look for you."

The door unlocked, then a pale face peeked out with tear-filled green eyes. "Professor Lupin called you to ask him look for me?"

Nymph smiled. "You got it, mate. Why don't you and I go hunt Remus down before he worries himself sick?"

Harry wiped at his wet face. "Why should he worry about me?"

Nymph fought not to frown. "Why shouldn't he? It's not like he has another godson."

The boy's face blanked at the word 'godson'. "Tell him to fuck off." The door slammed closed again.

"Don't go using language you learned from Sirius on _me_, Harry Potter. I'm your professor and you nee-"

"I don't have you for a professor. Now fuck off."

"Get out here!"

"Make me!"

"Nymphadora!"

Nymph turned slowly, feeling her cheeks heat up. "Hello, Minerva."

"Who are you yelling at? It had better not be a student." Minerva said sternly.

"It's just a boy that got into the school," Nymph reassured the Deputy Headmistress.

"What!" Harry pulled the door open, then squeaked when Nymph grabbed him about the waist. "Lemme go, Nymph! Lemme go!"

"Nymphadora," Minerva sighed, shaking her head.

There was the sound of running feet, then two men came around the corner. "You found him," Remus sighed in relief.

Severus sneered. "That's quite enough of your dramatics, Potter."

"Shut up, Snivellus!" Harry shouted.

Everyone froze and Nymph was so shocked at hearing the spiteful name that she let go.

Harry grabbed his book and fled, leaving the four professors staring at one another in shock.

"Uhm, I suppose that wasn't the best way to confront him?" Nymph offered weakly, looking down at the floor and her feet.

"No, I'd say not," Severus sneered.

Remus sighed. "Did he mention why he was upset before?"

"Harry was upset before you manhandled him?" Minerva broke in, making Nymph blush.

"I saw him in the hall, earlier, clutching that book and crying," Remus replied sadly.

Nymph shrugged. "He didn't think you should be worrying about him, but that was all, really."

Severus frowned. "You said he got left with Dursley, Remus?"

"Yeah."

"He didn't look good when Albus got him here," Minerva volunteered, knowing that the three professors wouldn't have known about Harry's condition when he arrived. Albus had made it quite clear that the information was on a need to know basis.

Three heads shot towards her. "What do you mean, 'he didn't look good'?" Severus growled.

"Child abuse," Minerva replied, flinching when the Chemistry professor's eyes darkened.

"I'll _kill_ Vernon," Nymph growled.

"Why wasn't he pulled out earlier?" Remus asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, he can't go back there for Christmas."

"You'll have to take that up with Albus," Minerva replied, turning away. "_And_ you'll have to take that up with your godson." Then she left them to think alone.

-/-

Stupid freak. Making others worry about you. Stupid freak. You're a stupid freak, boy. You're a stupi-

Harry slammed into someone - he hadn't been looking where he was going - and fell to the ground in a heap.

Someone knelt before him. "Harry?"

Harry looked up into concerned blue eyes and burst into fresh tears. Now _Dudley_ was worrying about him too.

Dudley looked around worriedly. What should he do! He couldn't take Harry back into Hogsmeade - his cousin's friends would kill him if they thought he'd beaten him up again - and he wasn't allowed on Hogwarts grounds.

Nibbling on his lower lip, Dudley picked up his cousin - he was so light! - and carried him back towards St Anthogals. Girls weren't allowed at St Anthogals, but Harry wasn't a girl, he was a boy.

For the first time ever, Dudley found himself grateful for his cousin's disability.

-/-

Remus, Nymph, and Severus spent the rest of the day hunting the castle for their missing charge. When they didn't find him, and he wasn't with his friends at dinner, they went to Albus with the full story.

"You handled that poorly," Albus told them all, giving them grave looks.

"We know," Nymph replied, tears in her eyes.

Albus sighed. "If he hasn't shown up by tomorrow morning, we'll send out a search party. For now, alert his friends that he's missing and ask them to let one of the professors know if he shows up. I'll let the rest of the staff know to watch for him."

"Yes, sir." The three professors stood and left.

Albus sighed. Maybe he should have waited to give Harry the book.

-/-

Harry awoke in a bed that wasn't his. The first thing he did was grab his glasses and put them on, then he looked around.

The room had a very masculine feel to it. Dark-coloured drapes had been drawn over the window and the only light in the room came from a dim nightlight. A desk in one corner was piled with papers and books. A computer monitor sat in one corner quietly while a desk lamp hovered over it grimly. A shoulder-high dresser stood near the end of the bed and Harry climbed out of the bed to look at the photo on the top - whose room was he in?

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon smiled back at him and Harry sighed. Now that he thought about it, he remembered running into Dudley while he was running away from Hogwarts. But why had his cousin brought him here? Had the distance from Vernon finally reminded Dudley that he didn't always have to be mean? Like that time Uncle Vernon went on a business trip when Harry was six. By the time Vernon had returned, Harry and Dudley were playing together and Harry was sleeping on a cot in Dudley's room instead of in his closet.

Harry wanted Vernon to go away more often.

The door of the room opened and the overhead light flared to life. "You're up," Dudley murmured, closing the door behind him.

Harry looked over at his cousin, frowning when he noticed that Dudley was carrying a covered plate. "What's that?"

Dudley stepped over and, holding Harry's hand out, placed the plate on it. "Your dinner. Eat it."

"I'm not hungry."

"I'm not getting murdered by your friends because I didn't feed you," Dudley shot back. "Eat that or I'll shove it down your throat."

Harry muttered to himself, but sat on the bed again and took the cover off the plate. Baked fish, egg noodles, and a mix of beans and carrots. Harry glanced up at his cousin, who had sat down at his desk and pulled out a book and some papers. "Thanks," he whispered.

Dudley glanced over his shoulder. "Eat it."

Harry picked up the fork that was also on the plate and started in on the noodles. The room filled with near-silence as Harry ate and Dudley worked on his homework.

The silence was broken by Harry once he'd eaten most of the food. "Why'd you bring me here?"

Dudley sighed and, putting down his pen, turned in his chair so he could see Harry. "Because I couldn't take you back to Hogwarts - guys aren't allowed there normally - and I didn't feel like facing your friends while you were in tears."

Harry blushed. "Sorry."

Dudley waved off the apology. "They have every right to be protective."

Harry shrugged uncomfortably. "I should go back to school..."

"It's late," Dudley cut in. "I'll walk you back in the morning."

"You'll miss class!" Harry's head shot up.

Dudley gave Harry a tired look. "I'm not letting you walk back to Hogwarts in the dark by yourself and going out now means breaking curfew, which is generally a bad idea. I've got a cot that you can sleep on - you're staying the night." He turned back to his work.

"Dud-"

"This isn't up for discussion, Harry."

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "But-"

Dudley turned back around. "Why is it that when I finally start treating you like a girl you want to be a bloke again?"

Harry's mouth slammed shut and stared at his cousin in shock.

Dudley nodded. "The cot's under the bed if you want to go back to sleep. Feel free to steal a shirt to sleep in." He turned back to his homework again.

Harry quietly pulled out the cot and set it up, then changed into one of Dudley's overly-large shirts. The shirt was so big on him that it was falling off his shoulders and danced at his knees. Harry took a seat on the cot and dragged over his photo album, hugging it to his chest, and watched Dudley work - his cousin had never been one to do homework in the past.

Dudley glanced over after a good twenty minutes of silence, feeling eyes on him, and met Harry's gaze. "Bored?"

Harry shrugged and hugged his book tighter. "I don't know. I was just thinking that it was odd to watch you actually studying for once." He smiled unsurely.

Dudley smiled. "I realized that Weasley was getting better grades than me, so I started studying. It's kind of fun, but I don't always understand stuff."

Harry blinked a few times, then stood. "Can I help?"

"Sure." Dudley waved Harry over. "What do you know about Latin?"

Harry smiled and set his book down on his bed, then hopped over to Dudley and leaned over to help him.

-/-

"Har's still not back, sir," Hermione reported to the Headmaster early the next morning. "We could all go out and see if we can locat-"

"You six need to go to class," Dumbledore interrupted. "I'll have some adults look for Miss Potter."

The six friends traded worried looks, but nodded. "Okay."

Outside the Headmaster's office, they traded looks again. Harry was more important than school. They'd go against the Headmaster's orders and search for Harry anyway.

Dumbledore sighed as he watched the students walk away determinedly through the one-way glass in his door. They weren't going to listen to him, he knew. "If nothing else, your son has made himself some very loyal friends," he muttered to the picture of Lily and James on his desk.

-/-

Dudley and Harry snuck out of St Anthogals with a spring in their steps and both bundled up to the best of Dudley's wardrobe. The two cousins had stayed up late the previous night reconnecting after years of being enemies under the roof of Vernon Dursley. They'd finished Dudley's homework, and then played some computer games, trying not to get too loud. Once they'd grown bored with the games, they both lay down in Dudley's bed and chatted all night about random nonsense before falling asleep.

"Can we stop and get some hot cocoa?" Harry pleaded.

Dudley smiled. "I don't see why not. We'll be late to our first classes anyway."

Harry's face fell. "Oh, yeah..."

Dudley sighed and grabbed Harry's arm. "Come on. We're getting hot cocoa and it won't matter that we're late, right?"

"But-"

"Oh, shut up, Harry." Dudley rolled his eyes and led the way over to The Three Broomsticks. Dudley got them both hot cocoas, then they continued their walk from the pub towards Hogwarts. "Should I walk you in?"

Harry made a face. "I seriously doubt anything's going to attack me between the gates of the school and the front doors, and _you_ need to get to class."

Dudley smiled and ruffled Harry's long hair gently. "I'll just walk with you until we can see the doors clearly, then. I know there's a hill between the gates and the school itself and I don't want you wandering without someone keeping their eye on you."

"You're worse than Tom!" Harry declared, nudging his cousin with his shoulder.

"Maybe next time you'll go find her instead of running into me, hm?" Dudley teased.

Harry shrugged uncomfortably. "Maybe."

Dudley sighed and made Harry stop, then tipped his head up so their eyes met. "Listen to me, Harry James Potter. I don't care what Dad's been screaming at you, you're not worthless and you may be different, but you're _certainly_ not a freak. You deserve to be happy, just as much as the next bloke or girl. You have lots of people who consider you worth their time and, next time you're upset, you should go to them, rather than running away. Promise me you won't run away like you did this time, okay? You'll get yourself hurt like that."

Harry nodded and, letting his book drop to the ground, hugged his cousin tightly. "I promise."

Dudley nodded, hugging Harry back. "Good." He pulled away. "And remember you're always welcome in my dorm, right?"

Harry smiled faintly. "Even though I go to Hogwarts?"

"Hey, as long as you don't wear your uniform, who's going to know?" Dudley teased.

Harry shook his head, amused. "You're a real jerk, Dudley."

"I know." Dudley winked and they both laughed.

"Harry!"

Harry and Dudley both looked up and found that Harry's friends were staring at them incredulously. Harry sighed and picked up his book again. "Thanks, Dudley."

Dudley nodded. "Be good."

Harry snorted. "You too." Then he turned and walked towards his friends.

"What were you doing with _him_?" Tom demanded when Harry reached his friends.

Harry sighed again. "He took me out for hot cocoa. Let's get to class."

"Not until you tell us where you've been!" Gin demanded.

"We've been worried sick," Pansy agreed.

Harry frowned. "I can take care of myself," he informed them, then headed towards the school, sipping at his cocoa.

Hermione, Gin, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and Tom traded looks, then followed Harry. "Would you _please_ tell us where you've been?" Hermione requested.

"I was with Dudley," Harry replied tightly.

"He better not have-"

Harry turned on Tom with a cold look. "He was a perfect gentleman. You be nice to him or I'll dump my hot cocoa on you. Now shut up and let's get to class."

The group was silent the rest of the way to the front doors. Waiting for them in the middle of the entrance was Headmaster Dumbledore, and he didn't look happy.

"Sir-" Hermione started.

Dumbledore shot the brunette a silencing look. "Miss Potter, you are to come with me. The rest of you are to report to your classes."

The seven friends parted ways silently, Harry following the Headmaster while the other six went to either Chemistry or History.

Once in Dumbledore's office, Harry sat uncomfortably in one of the chairs before the Headmaster's desk while the old man gave him a stern look. The two were silent for a look moment.

"Where were you?"

"St Anthogals," Harry offered tightly.

Dumbledore frowned. "With which of your friends?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at the carpet. "None of your business."

"Harry..." Dumbledore sighed heavily. "Voldemort is back-"

"I'm well aware of that," Harry hissed, looking up coldly.

"Then you should also be aware that you need to be more careful."

"I'm not going to break if he looks at me!" Harry shouted angrily. "I don't need people looking over my shoulder every second of the day, damnit!"

Dumbledore frowned at Harry's language, but didn't comment. "You're on the top of his hit list, Harry."

"I know."

Dumbledore let out another sigh and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "You need to keep someone with you at all times or I will restrict you to the castle."

Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "You're telling me to allow one of my friends to be killed with me?"

Dumbledore flinched. "That's not what I meant."

"I would rather know that I am the only one putting my life on the line, thanks," Harry hissed coldly. "I'd rather die without knowing that I'd led one of my friends to their deaths because Voldemort thinks I have something that will help him take over the country, thanks." He stood. "I have to change before class. Good day, Headmaster."

The Headmaster sighed as the door to his office slammed. This was not turning out to be a good day.

-/-

-/-

**A/N:** I couldn't sleep - my dorm mates were being too loud next door - so I finished this chapter, instead. Got a bit distracted when one of my friends dropped by my workspace in the Study Room for a chat. Oh well.

Oiy, I'm kinda tired now, ya know? -dozes- Wah.

Read, review, and visit _w w w . angelfire . com / crazy / hpdolls /_ for any basic questions.  
Bats


	10. What It Means To Be Wanted

**Title:** To Be A Woman  
**Author:** Batsutousai(duh!)  
**Beta:** Magickmaker17  
**Pairings:** Hermione/Ginevra and Tom/Draco/Harry  
**Warnings:** AU, Transsexualism, Slash, Fem-slash, Child Abuse(mild), Cross-dressing  
**Summary:** _Harry's known his whole life that he is different from his male cousin, but his relatives, who take care of him, did everything to hide it. When given a chance to live as he wishes, what will Harry do?  
_**Disclaim Her:** Argh. DAMN JOO, FLUF!. -keels-  
**Feedback:** Lovely, as long as you've read the author's notes and don't ask stupid questions. -glares at readers pointedly-

**A/N:** I think I'm tired. I kept wanting to write this chapter in present tense. -headdesk-

Chapter Ten: What It Means To Be Wanted

Harry decided that he hated his life. No, really.

And if _one more person_ asked him where he'd been...

Harry sighed and looked back out the window at the darkening skies. He missed Dudley. Dudley didn't ask him stupid questions like: "Where were you yesterday?" or "Can we please talk about yesterday?" or, Harry's personal favourite "Why did you call Professor Snape 'Snivellus'?"

There was a knock on the door of the classroom Harry had hidden in, then a head of unnatural red hair popped in. "Hey there, mate."

"I'm not your mate," Harry replied dully. Why couldn't they just leave him alone?

Nymph stepped the rest of the way into the room, then closed the door. "Your mother liked hiding in here too, you know."

Harry glanced back over at the woman. "She was anti-social too?"

Nymph smiled and drew a creaking chair up next to the window, sitting on it backwards. "Not quite. She just liked her alone time, especially when Petunia still went here. They were good friends and all, but Pet could sometimes be just a bit overbearing."

Harry glanced back out over the school grounds, smiling faintly. He remembered how his aunt had been before he holed himself up in his closet years ago. She _had_ been overbearing.

"After Pet graduated, Lily still liked coming in here to get away from the rest of the school and visit with her own thoughts for a while. Sev and Remus musta taught her a few tricks, too, 'cause I swear my skin was turning more colours than my hair for a while there."

Harry bit his lip and fought to keep a laugh in. "You shouldn't have been bugging her."

"Maybe not, but it was nice to see her laughing instead of brooding," Nymph admitted.

Harry looked down at his hands with a touch of shame. "I guess."

"Look, Harry." Nymph let out a faint sigh. "I owe you an apology."

Harry looked at her in shock. "Whatever for?"

Nymph blinked, surprised. "I should have talked to you before now. I knew you'd want to know about your parents, but I never-"

"No, it's fine." Harry shrugged the apology off.

"It bloody-well is _not_!" Nymph scowled at Harry. "If Lily were here she'd have murdered me by now."

"That's silly," Harry offered, letting out a painful laugh.

Nymph grabbed Harry's chin and made the boy look at her. "It's not. Lily and James loved you with all of their souls, and we - Remus, Siri, Sev, Emmy, and I - swore we'd take care of you if anything ever happened to them. If they knew we'd been pretty much ignoring you since you got to Hog-"

"They'd probably think you had the right idea." Harry pulled away, eyes cold. "Leave me alone."

Nymph pursed her lips. "What's Vernon been telling you? Has he been telling you that you're a freak? That you're worthless? That you're a waste of space?"

"Shut up!"

Nymph stood and grabbed Harry in a hug as the boy tried to run. "Not this time, mate. You're going to stay here and listen to me, then I'll leave and you can angst away."

Harry stomped on her foot. "I don't want anything to do with you!"

Nymph sighed. "Listen up, Harry. Vernon used to call all of us freaks. He used to say we were all wastes of air. He used to claim we would never amount to anything but wastes of space."

Harry stopped struggling, frowning. "So?"

"He called me all those things because I had a band. He called Emmy all those things because she was a tomboy. He called Remus all those things because he was quiet. He called Sev all those things because he had long hair. He called Siri all those things because he caused trouble. He called Lily all those things because she was his sister-in-law. He called James all those things because he was handsome. He called Pet all those things because she liked all of us." Nymph looked down into frowning green eyes. "Now, tell me, mate. Do you think any of those people are freaks or worthless?"

Harry shook his head. "Of course not."

"Then why do you believe him when he says such things about you?"

Harry had to look away from the dark green eyes. "I _am_ a freak."

"How so?" Nymph fought to keep the anger out of her voice. James and Lily's son, a freak!

"I'm transsexual. What's not freakish about that?"

Harry's honest words made Nymph want to cry. How could Harry - sweet, beautiful, gentle little Harry - be a freak? How could he believe that? How could they have let him grow up in that house?

Nymph tightened her hold on Harry and buried her face in his silky hair, trying not to cry. "You're not a freak, Harry. You're not."

Harry bit his lip and wrapped his arms around the woman's waist. But he was. Wasn't he?

-/-

"Nymph, what's wrong!" Remus stood quickly from his seat in Severus' room and hurried over to the crying woman.

Nymph allowed Remus to lead her over to a seat and accepted the tissue Severus handed her. "He really, truly believes he is a freak."

Remus and Severus stared at Nymph for a long moment, unable to believe this. It was Severus who spoke. "But, why? He's not-"

"I know." Nymph wiped at her eyes with a fresh tissue. "I told him that. I told him that Vernon calls everyone a freak."

"Why does he think such a thing?" Remus whispered.

"Because he's transsexual," Severus growled in realization. "Of course Vernon would use that against him to the best of his ability. I'll even bet he called it a disease."

"From what Miss Granger said, he never went to public school. Vernon trapped him in the house," Remus whispered.

"So as not to let the other children catch it, I'm sure." Severus' eyes shone coldly. "I'm going to kill that man."

"Can't we press charges?" Remus whispered. "At least get him thrown in jail for a couple years for child abuse?"

"That would require Harry's co-operation," Nymph sighed. "And he's exactly like Lily."

"Great. He looks like James and is as anti-attention as Lily. Perfect combination."

"Sev."

"What!"

Remus rolled his eyes. "We'll just have to find some way to get him to press charges."

"First thing to do is to get him to believe he didn't deserve that treatment," Nymph pointed out.

The three friends stared at one another for a while.

"I know!" Remus said suddenly. "What Harry needs is a pet."

Severus snorted in amusement while Nymph rolled her eyes. "Remus, where would he keep the poor thing?"

"Oiy, pets are allowed at Hogwarts," Remus defended.

"Only certain types, and they have to be okayed by both your roommates and the staff," Severus replied.

Remus huffed. "Well, I'm okay with it. Do either of _you_ mind?"

Nymph and Severus traded glances. They had to admit, Remus' idea had merit. "No."

"Well, let's run it by Albus, then check with his roommates." Remus stood.

"Well, what sort of pet?" Nymph asked, also standing.

"Not a dog," Severus said immediately, walking with his friends to the door of his quarters.

"What sort of pet did you want when you were at Hogwarts, Nymph?" Remus turned to the only female in their group.

Nymph smirked. "An alligator."

"Oooookay!" Remus gave his friend an odd look.

"Lily wanted a kitten," Severus recalled. "An orange tabby - so it would match her uniform."

"Geeze, Sev. How do you remember this stuff?" Nymph asked in exasperation.

"He's got to be able to remember lots of stuff," Remus teased. "Lest he forgets a formula and cause an explosion."

Severus just rolled his eyes. He was used to Remus' strange sense of humour.

-/-

"Draco, you can't wear that..."

"Why not?"

"Because you're supposed to be a _girl_!"

"So? Maybe I want to look like a guy for one night."

Pansy and Blaise traded hopeless looks as Draco went back to modeling his new clothing for the Ball. Despite the fact that the open shirt showed off his lack of breasts, the white suit was very nice.

"You'll just have to do something with your hair," Tom declared from where she was laying on her stomach on her bed, working on a crossword. "Put it up and out of the way. With any luck, people will think you're your twin brother or something from St Anthogals."

"Tom, you're a genius!" Pansy declared, kissing the top of Tom's head.

Tom glared up at her roommate. "Don't do that again."

"You're just pissed off because everything was too expensive for you," Draco snorted.

Tom threw a pillow at the back of Draco's head, earning her a squeal from the boy. "I'll have you know that I already had the perfect outfit and I was just going along to help you pick. We didn't need you debating over which outfit to buy for three hours."

"Bah." Draco threw himself back onto his bed. "I wonder what Harry's wearing."

"She won't tell a soul," Blaise sighed, running a comb through her auburn hair.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it will out-shine both of you," Pansy assured Tom and Draco, smirking.

"That's exactly how it should be," Tom and Draco chorused, then traded death glares.

Pansy and Blaise rolled their eyes. "You're both hopeless," Pansy declared, blowing on her toenails, which she'd been painting.

Tom and Draco ignored her in favour of their glaring contest and Pansy and Blaise sighed helplessly.

-/-

"It's here! It's here!"

Hermione and Gin both blinked up at the ecstatic boy. "What is, Har?" Hermione inquired calmly, eyeing the large box her friend was carrying.

"My dress!" Harry's smile controlled his face.

"Really?" Gin's attention turned towards Harry, homework forgotten. "Will you try it on for us?"

Harry nibbled his lower lip in indecision. "Only if you swear not to tell Draco or Tom," he decided.

"Cross our hearts," the girls agreed.

Harry, grinning once again, bounced from the room and into the bathroom.

Hermione and Gin waited impatiently to see Harry's dress. He'd only mentioned that Dumbledore had ordered it for him from somewhere and that it would be there in time for the ball. They didn't even know what colour it was!

When Harry stepped nervously back into the room, it was to gasps of awe. The looks on his friends' faces made him blush red enough to match his dress. "Hi?"

"You look gorgeous!" Gin declared, standing sharply and running over to hug her friend.

Hermione nodded firmly. "I'm sure we can do your hair before the ball, too. A slight curl should do wonders."

"And red lipstick!" Gin declared. "You'll out-shine every other girl there! I'll bet even Chang'll drool over you."

A smirk touched Harry's lips. "Better remember to bring a camera."

Hermione and Gin laughed brightly at the joke. "I will!" Gin assured the boy.

Harry's smile fell. "But, I have a flat chest and it looks really bad with this dress and-"

"I've got just the thing!" Hermione shuffled through her top drawer, then brought a couple of gelatin mounds to Harry. "Here. These'll make it look like you've got A-cups. Better than nothing, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks, 'Mione." Harry breathed in relief.

Gin gave the brunette a sly look. "Why do you have those, 'Mione? Boobs not big enough yet?"

Hermione swatted Gin. "No, you idiot. Mum got them for me for my tenth birthday. I've never even worn them."

"Uhm, not to sound like a dumb guy or anything," Harry interrupted, blushing again. "But, uh, how do you put these things in?"

Gin burst out in laughter and Hermione bit her lip to keep from doing the same. "Oh, Har..." She shook her head, obviously amused. "Let me show you. Come here."

-/-

"Hey there, mate."

Harry scowled at his now-constant companion. He'd given up on telling her that he wasn't her mate days ago. "Hi, Nymph."

Nymph smiled. "We've got a surprise for you in Remus' rooms."

Harry narrowed his eyes. While he could tolerate Nymph to a certain degree, he was still wary around Remus and he wouldn't talk to Severus at all - unless it was to answer a question in class. "Who's 'we'?"

Nymph rolled her eyes. What she wouldn't give for a more trusting Harry. "Remus and Severus and myself, obviously. There's also Misses Riddle, Parkinson, Parkinson, Zabini, Granger, and Weasley."

Harry blinked. They'd managed to drag all his friends along with one of their crazy schemes now, too? Wonderful. He stood. "Fine. I'll come."

Nymph thanked whichever god might have been listening to their plea and led the boy from the room he'd hidden himself in.

The walk down to Remus' quarters was silent - Harry obviously didn't feel like talking and Nymph didn't want to drive him away by forcing him to.

"SURPRISE!"

Harry didn't bother to feign surprise. "What are you lot up to now?"

"You _could_ have played along, you know," Nymph muttered, put out.

"We could have Draco pretend to be Harry," Tom suggested evilly. "We'll have to dye her hair first, though..."

"Funny. You'd just have to grow yours out," Draco bit back.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You two are so immature."

"You should have seen them arguing when they both thought you'd look better than them at the ball," Pansy offered, smirking.

"You're going down, cousin of mine," Draco growled.

Severus grabbed Draco by one ear and dragged his head around so they were nose-to-nose. "Behave."

"Ow! I got it! Lemme go!" Draco rubbed at his ear once it was freed. "Abuse of authority!"

"Your father gave me permission to abuse you all I want while you're at my school, you little hellion," Severus informed his godson.

Harry's laughter startled everyone. The boy was bowed over, clutching his stomach and laughing insanely.

"Mate, you okay?" Nymph asked worriedly.

"Hah! Draco gets treated like a little kid! Aha!" Harry managed.

Draco stormed over to Harry and, leaning over slightly, pulled the other boy into a sharp kiss. "Now shut up, you."

Everyone stared at Draco in shock as the boy turned to glare at his godfather.

Remus let out a groan, breaking the silence. "Sirius is going to _murder_ me."

"This'll be good," Severus decided, smirking.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, confused. His voice was muffled by the hand that was still partially coving his mouth, touching his lips with a shocked air.

"Your godfather hates my father," Draco offered with a grimace.

"You could just not tell him," Hermione pointed out unsurely.

"And have him find out some other way? It's best we tell him over the phone," Nymph sighed.

Harry's eyes fell to his shoes. "I'm sorry..."

"Oh, no you don't!" Nymph gave Harry a sharp look. "Don't you go blaming any of this on yourself, Miss Potter! You're allowed to like who you want to like and befriend who you want to befriend. Sirius can deal with it - he's a big boy."

Harry shrugged. "I'm gonna go, if that's all right with you all..."

"Harry..."

But Harry had already turned towards the door. A soft 'mew' and something soft curling around his leg made him stop and look down. An orange and white tabby was looking up at him through huge green eyes. It mewed again.

"Hi, there." Harry knelt next to the feline and petted it gently. "Are you Professor Lupin's cat?"

"No, Harry." Remus knelt next to Harry carefully. "She's yours. Every member of the staff agreed that you could have a cat, but Albus said it had to be a girl." He smiled faintly. "I believe his reasoning was that Hogwarts only lets male students and pets onto the grounds when God made a mistake when he made them. And God _does_ make mistakes. They're not our fault and there's nothing we can really do about them but live with them to the best of our ability." Remus brushed a stray lock of hair out of Harry's face. "You're no freak, Harry Potter. Believe me when I say that. You're a gifted young man who is proof that not even God is perfect. You're proof that there is good in even the worst of times."

Harry burst into tears and allowed his godfather to draw him against his chest. He'd doubted his self-hatred since Nymph had called him on it almost a week ago. Remus' words had finally done what Nymph's words had started: Harry no longer thought himself a freak. He was Harry. And he was loved.

-/-

-/-

**A/N: **Made me all teary-eyes, that ending did. -sniffles-

I really shouldn't be writing fanfiction when I'm half-asleep. It makes me write fluffy crap. Bah.  
**B/N:** It also makes her make more mistakes than she usually does… (Save me from her!)  
**A/N:** -murders beta-

Read, review, and visit _w w w . angelfire . com / crazy / hpdolls /_ for any basic questions.  
Bats


	11. Iona Gates

**Title:** To Be A Woman  
**Author:** Batsutousai(duh!)  
**Beta:** magickmaker17  
**Pairings:** Hermione/Ginevra and Tom/Draco/Harry  
**Warnings:** AU, Transsexualism, Slash, Fem-slash, Child Abuse(mild), Cross-dressing, rape scene  
**Summary:** _Harry's known his whole life that he is different from his male cousin, but his relatives, who take care of him, did everything to hide it. When given a chance to live as he wishes, what will Harry do?  
_**Disclaim Her:** Don't wrap wounds with scarves unless you have no other choice. It's unsanitary and unadvisable.  
**Feedback:** Lovely, as long as you've read the author's notes and don't ask stupid questions. -glares at readers pointedly-

**A/N:** I'd forgotten that this chapter was finished and laying around on my hard drive. I think I meant to put it up before I left for Ireland, but I forgot. Oops. Well, it's here now. Enjoy yourselves.

-

Chapter Eleven: Iona Gates

-

Gin and Hermione dragged Harry out to Hogsmeade to pick up some cat things on the day following Harry's receiving Godrica, his new kitten. Although the professors had gotten a litter box, some food dishes, and some food for the kitten, they'd not gotten any toys or treats or even enough food for more than a week or so. Harry was quickly learning that having a cat was going to be a lot more work than he'd once assumed. He almost wished for a dog, but then he recalled Ripper, Vernon's sister Marge's, pit-bull who always tormented Harry. A cat was definitely the lesser of two evils.

On their way towards Glamourie's Cosmetics - Gin and Hermione had decided Harry needed some make-up of his own - the three friends heard a muffled scream from an alleyway.

Harry, who hadn't been carrying anything, immediately slipped into the alley with narrowed eyes. Hermione and Gin traded looks before Hermione put her two bags down and followed Harry into the darkness.

The two Gryffindors came upon a scene they wished they'd never seen. Three boys stood over a small girl. The girl's sweatpants were down around her knees and one of the boys was undoing his own pants while the other two held the girl down. Hermione covered her mouth, feeling like she was going to throw up. Harry's eyes widened in horror, then narrowed in anger. He motioned to Hermione. They needed to stop this before the girl got raped.

Hermione nodded and fought back a wave of bile, then knelt down to grab a metal rod that she'd been half standing on. Harry grabbed a trashcan lid off the ground next to him. Then, as one, the two jumped towards the three boys. Harry went for the boy who was fighting with his belt buckle while Hermione swung her weapon at the heads of the other two.

When Hermione's attackers went down, she helped the girl to her feet and steadied her as she re-dressed. "Har?"

There was a 'slam', then a 'clang', and then a 'thud'.

"Harry?" Hermione tried a bit louder.

It wasn't Harry who answered her, though. "So ya name's Harry, eh squirt? Kinda cute. Pity ya won't be livin' much longa, little bah."

"That's what you think," Harry growled.

Hermione could have sworn she'd seen Harry's eyes glow an eerie green for a brief second before there was a loud 'SLAM' and then a 'thud'.

Everything was quiet for a long moment. Then, " 'Mione? You two okay?"

Hermione let out the breath she hadn't been aware she was holding. "Yeah. You?"

"Bugger got my arm, but otherwise I'm fine. Let's go assure Gin that we aren't dead."

Hermione nodded, then realized that Harry might not be able to see her. "Okay."

The three walked towards the exit of the alley, Hermione supporting almost all of the weight of the shaking girl who they'd saved.

"You're bleeding!" Gin cried when she caught sight of Harry.

Harry scowled and hid his arm behind his back. "It's not that bad, you horror," he informed his friend, then turned to Hermione and the girl they'd helped. "You okay?"

Unusual purple eyes looked up at Harry from behind long purple bangs. "Y-yeah..."

Harry nodded, relieved. "Good."

Gin chose that moment to pounce on Harry's arm with her scarf. "Let me see it, you idiot!"

Harry twisted away from his friend. "It's fine! I swear!"

"Har, your idea of 'fine' and the rest of the world's idea of 'fine' are rarely the same thing," Hermione muttered tiredly. "Let Gin wrap your arm up for now and then you're going to Madame Pomfrey as soon as we get back."

Harry let out a grunt, but held his arm out for Gin. "See?"

"Fine my arse," Gin growled, wrapping her scarf around the wound tightly. "That's got to be at least an inch deep!"

"Only half an inch," Harry corrected without missing a beat.

"It worries me that you can tell the difference at a glance," Hermione grumbled, then turned to the purple-haired girl they'd helped out. "Forgive my poor manners. I'm Hermione Granger. The red-head is Gin Weasley and the one who nearly lost her arm is Harry Potter."

"I did not!" Harry shouted.

The girl covered a smile with her hand. " Iona Gates. Thank you for helping me out."

"Anything for a fellow damsel in distress," Harry offered brightly. "OW! Not so tight, Gin!"

Gin smirked. "Oops."

Iona giggled. "You two are silly."

"Oiy! I resent that remark!"

"Don't you mean 'resemble'?"

Harry gave Gin a dirty look. "Shove it, you."

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked back towards Iona. "Do you live here in Hogsmeade or are you a Hogwarts student?"

"I'm in Hufflepuff," Iona informed the brunette. "And you three must be Gryffindors, to behave so recklessly."

"Hit the nail on the head," Hermione assured the other. "I can walk you back to Hogwarts or you can come with us. Whichever you'd prefer."

Iona glanced over at where Harry and Gin had come to a truce and were collecting their bags. "I'll come with, if that's okay?"

"Of course it is." Harry smiled over at the purple-haired girl. "We're just going to Glamourie's, then The Three Broomsticks."

"Why Glamourie's?" Iona inquired as the four started heading towards the shop, Hermione still supporting their new friend.

"I was home-schooled before Hogwarts," Harry explained. "Gin and 'Mione decided it was time that I got some actual make-up, instead of always borrowing theirs."

"Understandable," Iona assured the green-eyed Gryffindor.

-/-

Harry bought his three friends hot chocolate, ignoring all offers to help pay or just to get their own. He'd spent so many years mooching off Hermione and Gin that he believed it was time to pay them back. And he couldn't imagine making Iona pay for her own drink after the scene in the alley.

Seated around a small table in the back corner next to the bathrooms, the three traded stories about their lives. Harry spoke very little - he'd never been open about his childhood, not even with Hermione and Gin or Tom and Draco. He did add a few things, mostly memories from the past few months at Hogwarts.

Iona was a brilliant storyteller. She spun stories of her childhood like a spider spins its web. She spoke of her father's child-like mind and ever-playful attitude. She told them with a touch of anger and sadness of her mother's insistence that she always wear purple, to match her oddly natural hair and eyes. She told of the friends of her parents and the teachers who had stared at her hungrily from the day of their first meeting. She told of the only sleepover she'd ever gone to and how her friend's brother had been staring at her so that she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep.

Iona's life was one where she constantly fled from real or imagined horrors. She'd lived like an animal - hunted for her rarity. She'd been plagued by those horrors until she stopped running when chased and allowed herself to be captured. Always she'd be found at the last moment - saved by some unknown stranger who would just as quickly leave again when they learned the reasons for the assaults on her. Always she'd be saved by one who only cared enough to feel good about themselves for a brief breath of time - a second in an ever-spinning world.

Horrified by tales of a cruel world, Hermione and Gin both desperately assured Iona that they would remain her friends for all time. They would protect her while they were able and find a way to help her out when they couldn't.

"For how long can you keep that promise? A week? A month?" Iona replied.

"I will be your friend until the day I die," Harry said with such sincerity that Iona fell silent. "And though that won't be long in coming, I promise that it will be so."

"Har, what do you mean, 'it won't be long in coming'?" Hermione whispered, tear-filled eyes turned on her life-time friend.

Harry sighed and flicked a speck of dust off the table. "Look, if I tell you my damned secret, will you finally leave me alone?" Harry replied, looking tired.

"Secret?" Iona inquired, confused.

Hermione nodded. "Harry's parents were killed by You-Know-Who. Harry has refused to tell us why."

"We promise," Gin offered.

Harry leaned forward over the table. "Voldemort heard a rumour that Mum and Dad held a book of ancient magic that included a spell that could make all beings bow at one's feet. To get it, he attacked my home and killed my parents. He tried to kill me, but something - I'm still not sure what - stopped him in his tracks and he had to turn back. He disappeared years ago, I'm sure you know. However, few knew the _real_ reason."

"Something tells me we're about to find out," Hermione whispered.

Harry shot his friend a silencing look. "He was undercover as a student at St Anthogals. The Order had him under watch, but he never tried anything. They believe he was looking for more information on my family. He graduated last year, then mysteriously reappeared this past summer."

"Why do you know all of this?" Iona asked, eyes wide.

Harry looked over at her dully. "Dumbledore had to make sure Aunt Petunia knew so she could protect me, and she made sure _I_ knew so I would keep my wits about me. You see, the person on the top of Voldemort's hit list, is _me_."

Hermione turned pale as a ghost and Iona looked like she might be ill. Only Gin looked able to keep her wits about her after the revelation. "Why? Because you might have the book?"

"Partially," Harry agreed seriously. "But also because he didn't kill me the first time."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione sobbed, leaning over and hugging her friend tightly. "Why can't life ever be easy for you?"

Harry hugged his best friend back and closed his eyes. "I don't know, 'Mione. I really don't know."

-/-

Madame Pomfrey had not been happy to see Harry again, but after hearing what happened, let him go with a gentle reminder to be more careful.

"She acts like she knows you," Iona commented. "I thought this was your first year. Or is she a member?"

Harry shrugged. "Not as far as I know. I just hurt myself a lot and so I'm always in there." He grinned. "I even have my own, private room in the back!"

"Har, that's not funny!" Hermione said angrily.

Harry sighed. "Sorry, 'Mione."

Iona smiled faintly and winked at Harry. "Maybe we'll be Infirmary mates one of these days."

" Iona!" Hermione turned on their new friend. "That's not something you joke about!"

" 'Mione, lay off them," Gin sighed. "Better they joke about being hurt than be solemn over what may or may not come."

"Listen to Gin," Harry agreed seriously.

"Argh!" Hermione stormed into the Great Hall ahead of them.

"Sorry about her," Gin sighed.

"Don't be," Iona suggested. "We all have one friend like that and we learn to put up with them or face being stuck with someone worse."

"Well said." Harry nodded.

The three stepped over to where Harry and Gin normally sat with all their friends. Tom immediately jumped up. "What did you do to yourself?" she hissed, eyeing Harry's arm.

"If you sit down, I'll explain," Harry promised.

Once everyone was seated again and the food had been served, Harry related the day's events to his friends, excluding the part where he explained Voldemort's problems - that would get passed on to the Slytherins by Hermione or Gin later that night in a far more secure manner than at the dinner table.

Assured that Harry would live and that the newest addition to their little group wouldn't run away if Draco and Tom started acting in their usual way, the group calmed down and Draco and Tom went at one another's throats for whatever excuse came to mind first.

Harry rolled his eyes at their antics. "Why must you two always act like such three-year-olds?"

"You know it only repels her, right?" Pansy threw in without batting an eyelash.

Tom and Draco stared at the girl for a long moment, then turned to Harry. "Does our fighting turn you off?" Tom asked bluntly.

Harry blushed and hid his face in his hands. "Why are you such an _arse_?"

"Why _are_ you such an arse?"

"I'll allow Harry to insult me, but you have no such rights, Parkinson." Tom armed her spoon with some peas. "Apologize or be bombarded!"

Hermione took the spoon from Tom while Pansy snatched Draco's before he could grab it. "Act your age," Gin ordered tiredly.

"If they start throwing food, it should give them detention," Luna pointed out airily from where she was studying her mashed potatoes.

"Good point." Pansy shoved Draco's spoon into his hand. "Have at it."

Draco put his spoon down. "I _never_ throw food. I'm too high-class."

"You mean you're a rich snob."

Hermione slammed her head down on the table. "Would you two _please_ shut up? _Please_?"

"We could gag them," Iona suggested softly.

Harry laughed and handed his napkin over to the suddenly happy Hermione. "Have fun."

"We surrender! We surrender!" Tom and Draco both waved their napkins about in the air above their heads.

Everyone else at the table laughed.

-/-

-/-

**A/N:** I suppose you could call this a bridge chapter, or something. Iona's the last of my random main characters. Only three more characters will be introduced after this and all of them will only be there for the ball.

Also, this story probably won't last much longer. Five more chapters max, I think. Hang in there with me.

Read, review, and visit _w w w . angelfire . com / crazy / hpdolls /_ for any basic questions.  
Bats


	12. Dresses And Partners

**Title:** To Be A Woman  
**Author:** Batsutousai  
**Beta:** magickmaker17  
**Pairings:** Hermione/Ginevra and Tom/Draco/Harry and others  
**Warnings:** AU, Transsexualism, slash, fem-slash, child abuse(mild), cross-dressing, mentions of twincest  
**Summary:** _Harry's known his whole life that he is different from his male cousin, but his relatives, who take care of him, did everything to hide it. When given a chance to live as he wishes, what will Harry do?  
_**Disclaim Her:** I keep my fic notes on Post-Its. Enough said.  
**Feedback:** Lovely, as long as you've read the author's notes and don't ask stupid questions. -glares at readers pointedly-

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long, my pretties. I lost the Post-Its I'd written my notes on, then my computer went to hell in a hand basket. -mutters-

Chapter Twelve: Dresses And Partners

Iona found Harry sitting in the library during the Gryffindors' gym time. "Don't take gym?" she asked, pulling out the chair directly across from him.

Harry smiled over at the girl. "No. Professor Dumbledore let me opt out at the beginning of the year." He glanced at the front cover of the magazine the girl had. "Looking at dresses?"

Iona blushed lightly. "Kinda. See, we don't really have the money for a dress, so I guess I'm just dreaming..." She stared longingly down at a golden yellow and sky blue gown that was in a princess style with flaring sleeves and a reasonable neckline.

Harry held out a hand. "May I see?" he inquired carefully. Iona handed the magazine over and Harry smiled at the dress. "This is quite beautiful."

"I know." Iona's smile faded. "But, even if we had the money, Mummy would never get it for me."

Harry nodded in understanding - it wasn't purple - then handed the book back and said in an off-handed manner, "I'll get it for you, if you'd like." He'd checked the price and he had more than enough money left over from the allowance - more like paycheck, really - that his aunt had sent with Dudley to cover the gown. And he wanted to do something nice for Iona.

Iona gaped at her new friend for a long moment before stuttering, "Y-you... you do-don't ha-ha-have to, H-Har-Harry..."

Harry smiled. "I know, but I want to." He reached out across the table and took one of her hands in his. "I know it will look wonderful on you."

Iona slipped around the table and hugged Harry tightly, tears in her eyes. "Thank you."

-/-

When Harry stepped back into the room with his dress on, he found himself blushing under the dual stares of Gin and Hermione. "Uhm... You two look great," he offered with a faint smile.

And they did. Gin was wearing a flowing purple-pink gown and bright blue earrings. Her hair was done up in a fashionable bun with a thick lock trailing down and over her shoulder. Hermione's gown was a little pinker than Gin's but basically the same colour. It had star-like flowers worked into the underskirt and the sheer over skirts. Her hair was done up in a messy mass of glittering brown and she wore pink-purple earrings and a gold soft tiara with a purple gem on her forehead.

Hermione's eyes lit up rather suddenly. "I've got it!" She ran over to her wardrobe and shifted quickly through it. Harry watched her with a frown while Gin smirked.

"Uhm, 'Mione?" Harry called in a slightly worried voice.

Hermione pulled something out, then closed the wardrobe. When she turned, she was holding a small silver tiara. "Pan made me get this with the dress," she explained. "But the last time we went to Hogsmeade, I saw this head piece," she motioned to her forehead, "and decided it went better than the tiara. I was going to take the tiara back, but I think it'll look great on you."

Harry took the offered tiara and set it carefully on his head. Almost immediately, Gin bounced forward and settled it more evenly in Harry's hair. Harry felt his blush deepening.

"There. You look beautiful," Gin assured him before kissing his cheek.

Hermione took Harry's free hand as the boy covered his face with one hand. "Oh, come on. Let's go so you can sweep Tom and Draco off their feet."

"And straight on to their arses, if we've any luck," Gin added lowly. Harry smiled while Hermione gave the other girl a wink.

-/-

Each House was given their own bus, so the Gryffindor girls were piled on to one bus without seeing their Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff friends.

Upon arriving at the dance club, the buses unloaded and the mass of girls were herded into the dance club. Once the bright lights and loud music assaulted them, however, Hermione, Harry, and Gin stopped to wait for their other friends.

Luna and Iona came in together - Iona clutching on to Luna's arm for dear life. Iona looked as lovely as Harry had expected in the yellow and blue gown Harry had gotten for her. She'd managed to set her hair to look softer as well and it swung around her face tauntingly. Luna's gown was a frilly pink that fit her crazed personality perfectly. She wore a large frilly rose in her hair that seemed to dwarf her head.

St Anthogals came in before the Slytherin House and Ron, Fred, and George made a beeline for where the group of girls and Harry stood. Ron was dressed with a simple but worn-looking deep red shirt and matching pants. Fred wore a dark and light blue shirt with dark blue pants that had a strip of gold up the edge. George wore a cameo shirt and pants with a red shirt hanging down over his butt from the wide, studded belt that danced low on his hips.

"Lookin' good, mate," Fred teased, draping his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"I think we might take you instead," George agreed, mirroring his brother on Harry's free side.

Harry, blushing, jabbed both boys in their sides. "Off, you great prats."

"Ouch!"

"If _this_ is what happens when we try to be nice-"

"-and maybe hit on you a little-"

"-we don't want you around after all!"

Everyone laughed at the wounded expressions the twins wore.

"Oh, move it you shits," a cold voice ordered from behind the twins.

Fred and George looked over their shoulders and scrunched up their noses, but let the masculine-looking Draco through - if you ignored his hair being pinned up in a crazy fan style, that is.

"Watch it, Malfoy," Ron ordered, offering the blond a scowl.

Draco sniffed at the other boy and brushed down his shirt jerkily. "Make me, Weasley. Ouch!"

Draco shifted over to glare at the girl behind him and Harry almost gaped. Tom was wearing her various earrings that she said the school wouldn't let her wear as well as high black boots over netted stockings. A leather jacket was worn over a too-small red tank top while a too-short red and black skirt danced around her thighs. Her hair had been lightened half a shade and had brown streaked through it.

While Harry was busy staring at Tom, Blaise came up behind her fellow Slytherins in a flowing silvery-blue tight gown. She wore a boa of the same colour around her shoulders with matching puffs holding her hair up artfully and a small red gem in the centre of her forehead. "Pan's hunting down her date," she reported.

"Wow, Blaise, you look great," Gin offered.

"Real sophisticated like," Draco threw in with a touch of a sniff.

Tom elbowed him again with a roll of his eyes, then turned to Harry. "You okay, Harry?"

Harry blinked a few times. "Erm, yeah. Just, why such a short skirt?"

"Interestingly enough, I asked the same question, but she wouldn't tell me," Draco offered.

Tom elbowed the blond again, then stalked up to Harry and positioned herself as if she and Harry were about to dance. "Why, so you can do this," she purred, guiding Harry's hand up under her skirt to cup her bum cheeks.

Harry flared bright red while their friends either called out, incensed, or laughed. Draco stalked over and thwaped Tom on the head. "Stop corrupting her, you arse."

"Your mere _presence_ does that more than I ever could," Tom shot back easily.

Harry groaned. "Both of you, shut up."

"Or what? You'll dance with Weasley?" Draco asked coolly.

"Fred? George?" Harry turned to the twins with wide eyes.

"No problem, mate!" Fred assured him cheerfully.

"Shutting up! Shutting up!" Tom and Draco chorused, raising their hands in defeat. Everyone around them laughed while Harry just smiled innocently.

"What did I miss?" Pansy asked, slipping into the circle with an elder man on her elbow. Pansy was dressed in a light blue silk dress with a silk wrap curled around her shoulders and upper arms protectively. Her date was dressed in a formal black suit and a black trench.

"Just Tom and Draco re-learning their boundaries," Blaise assured her friend. "Who's your date?"

"Roger Donovan," Pansy introduced. "Roger, these are my friends: Tom, Har, Draco, 'Mione, Gin, Blaise, Iona, Ron, Luna, Fred, and George."

"A pleasure," Roger informed them all calmly.

"Oh, go on," Harry called with a smile. "We know you want to go dance, Pan."

Pan smiled brightly, then dragged Roger away with a wave. Fred and George followed them, looking for all the world like they were looking for girls but keeping their hands entwined on the way.

"My brothers, taking incest to the next level," Gin offered, scrunching up her nose at the retreating boys. Everyone laughed.

"Hey, Ron. Do you mind if I hang out with you guys?" a small voice asked as a boy with soft brown hair and wide blue eyes slid up next to the red-head. He wore a maroon vest over a pinkish shirt and dark maroon pants.

"Nevvy?" Blaise squinted. "Nevvy! It _is_ you!" She jumped forward and tugged the startled boy into a hug.

'Nevvy?' Gin mouthed at her brother with a worried look.

Ron smirked. "Guys, this is Neville Longbottom. Nev, these are my friends from Hogwarts; Har, 'Mione, Tom, Gin, Luna, Iona, and Blaise, who you apparently already know."

Neville had turned bright red by the time he'd gotten out of Blaise's excited grasp. "Erm, hi?" he said nervously to the group.

"How do you know the squirt?" Draco asked Blaise.

"Ma-Malfoy!"

"Yeah, just ignore him, Nev," Ron suggested, shooting Draco a cold look.

Blaise rolled her eyes. "Nevvy and I were neighbors in preschool. When I moved away, we lost touch." She smiled happily at her childhood friend again. "Oh, Nevvy, this is _wonderful_! And you look _great_!"

Neville's blush, which had been fading slightly, came back full force. "Thanks, Blaise. You look amazing."

Blaise's smile widened, if that was possible, and she took one of Neville's hands in her own. "Come on, Nevvy. Let's go dance," she ordered before half-dragging the unresisting boy out to the dance floor.

The rest of the dwindling group traded smiles.

"I think I'm going to go scout for a dance partner," Ron offered.

"Hey, Ron?" Harry gave his friend a pleading look.

"What can I do for you, mate?" Ron responded, smiling at Harry.

Harry dragged Iona out from where she'd been half-hiding behind him and clasped his two friends' hands together. "Ron, this is Iona Gates. Iona, this is Ron Weasley. I think you two should have fun together," he said softly. He knew Iona wanted to dance, but was too afraid of the consequences of asking someone she didn't really know to do so. Ron, on the other hand, would take care of her.

Ron smiled at the purple-haired girl. "It would be an honour, Miss Gates, if you would allow me this dance," he said soothingly.

Iona smiled back. "I would, yes," she whispered, then let Ron lead her out onto the dance floor.

"Look at you, the perfect little matchmaker," Draco teased before kissing Harry's cheek.

Harry blushed. "Prat."

"And proud," Draco assured the other boy before pulling away to give Tom a strange look. "Come on, Riddle. Let's dance while Harry finds the other three dates as well."

"Arse!" Harry called laughingly after Draco as the blond dragged Tom onto the dance floor. Tom just looked resigned to her fate.

Luna leaned over and kissed Harry's cheek. "Thanks again, Harry," she said before stepping over to where a tall young woman in a white gown with a sheer purple trail was walking over.

Harry grinned. "Sure thing."

"What was _that_ about?" Gin asked curiously.

"Luna's had a crush on Purvaja Aditya, one of the seventh years, since the start of the term. I dragged it out of her yesterday, then made her talk to Purvaja," Harry explained. "Turns out Purvaja liked Luna too, but didn't want to approach a first year."

Hermione and Gin laughed. "Matchmaker indeed!" Gin said, wrapping Harry in a hug. "Here, who do you think _I_ should dance with?"

Harry scowled. " 'Mione, of course."

"Oh?" Hermione gave her neighbor a curious look.

"Well, you match each other so well, for one thing. And, for another, you two have been making eyes at one another for almost a month now," Harry stated, rolling his eyes. "Really."

Hermione and Gin laughed, then pulled Harry into a hug together.

"I love you, Harry Potter," Hermione stated before kissing Harry's cheek.

"Agreed," Gin said before doing the same.

Harry ducked his head, face flushed. "I think I've gotten more kisses today than ever before," he muttered through his hair as the girls let him go.

"Someone should fix that, then, I guess," a nasty voice said from behind them.

Harry turned slowly and, just as he realized who it was, received a smack across the face. He touched his cheek gently as Hermione and Gin growled at Cho.

"What was _that_ for?" Hermione snarled.

"She's jealous, of course," Gin sneered. "Because she knows that Har looks at _least_ twice as beautiful as her."

Harry gazed silently at the elder girl. Cho was wearing a form-fitting blue gown with a dangerous slit up one side that had peacock feathers along it. Her hair was done up in a simple bun and accented with a gold and blue hair piece that matched her dress. "I don't know," he said quietly. "The dress is lovely, but Chang just doesn't do it justice."

"You-! You-!" Cho sputtered, looking like she'd been smacked.

A sharply dressed young man with blond hair choose that moment to walk over. "May I have this dance, beautiful?" he asked of Cho.

Cho sniffed at Harry and his friends before smiling at the young man. "Of course."

As the two walked off, the young man turned and winked at Harry, who grinned back. It was Dudley. 'Thanks,' he mouthed to his cousin.

Tom and Draco ran up. "You're okay?" they both asked Harry at once.

Harry laughed and kissed both Tom and Draco on the cheek. "Let's dance," he ordered, then dragged the two gaping Slytherins with him out onto the dance floor.

Hermione and Gin traded smiles before following their friends, hand-in-hand.

-/-

Cho found Harry, Tom, and Draco at one of the many tables when they were taking a rest to sip some punch. "Well, Potter. I certainly seem to be getting more dance offers than you," she said highly.

"Mm..." Harry smiled up at her. "You also didn't have a date before getting here. You need to flaunt your availability to get a dance partner."

Cho gave Harry a furious look and rose her hand to smack him again but, before she could do so or Tom and Draco could try to stop her, a hand had clamped around her wrist. She turned and smiled waveringly at Dudley. "Oh, hello there. Dance again?"

Dudley gave her a chilled look. "Bitch, if you touch my cousin again, I'll rip your hair out. Now get lost," he growled.

Cho pulled away from Dudley with a wounded look and stalked off.

Dudley drew the smiling Harry to his feet. "Look at you, Harry. You're beautiful," he stated. "Aunt Lily and Uncle James would be so proud of you."

Harry hugged his cousin tightly, tears in his eyes. "Thanks, Dud."

Dudley kissed Harry's cheek, then pressed the smaller boy back into his seat. "Have fun, then. I'm off to hunt for my gang."

"If you dump punch on anyone, make sure it's Chang," Tom suggested before taking a sip of her punch to hide her smile.

"Oh, I will," Dudley promised seriously before leaving.

Harry smiled at Tom. "I take it that you don't mind him after all, huh?"

"We'll let him stay for now," Tom agreed airily.

Draco leaned around Harry and tugged on a lock of Tom's hair. "Idiot," he informed the girl, then kissed Harry's cheek again. "Isn't she?"

Harry smiled into his hand. "I'm staying out of this one."

"Wise choice," Tom told him, then gave Draco a cold look. "And stop trying to make her pick sides."

"There's no _trying_ involved."

"You act like you've already lost."

"Would you two give Har a break for once?" Hermione complained as she and Gin took some of the open seats at the table.

"I dunno, 'Mione. I think Har rather _likes_ being fought over," Gin offered coyly.

"I do not!" Harry squeaked, eyes wide.

"Who _wouldn't_ want a Malfoy fighting over them?" Draco replied highly.

"Me," Tom offered, then smiled at Draco innocently when the boy glared.

Harry moaned. " 'Mione, Gin, will one of you two dance with me?" he pleaded.

The other four at the table laughed.

-/-

"Hey, we should go get our pictures taken," Ron suggested as he and Iona joined everyone at the table.

"Oh! Yeah." Harry smiled and stood. "Come on!"

As a group, the seven friends walked over to where the line of photographers were set up. On their way, they added Pansy, Roger, Blaise, Neville, Luna, Parvaja, Fred, and George to their numbers.

Each of the friends got their picture taken alone, then Draco talked the photographers into taking a picture of all of them together. At the last moment, Harry managed to drag Dudley, who'd been in line for his own photo, into the group. No one complained, so the photograph was taken and everyone ordered a copy.

Laughing, the friends returned to the dance floor or the table they'd claimed.

-/-

The day following the ball found Hogwarts a flurry of moment as everyone packed their things for Christmas Break. Out of their group of friends, only Tom wasn't going home over the break, and that was because Hermione had asked her friend over to her house for Christmas. Tom had been pleased with the offer, but it took the combined efforts of Gin, Pansy, Blaise, Draco, and Harry to get her to agree.

And so, on Monday the second of December, the friends all found themselves boarding the Hogwarts Express for London with laughter and promises of a fun break and an even better return to classes in January.

-/-

-/-

**A/N: **Hn. Didn't turn out exactly as I expected and it's a bit shorter than I'd intended. I blame it on having to type this thing at work and in the public study room in my dorm. Yuck. I got distracted a lot.

Sorry it's so short, minna. And so late. -shame-faced-

Read, review, and visit _w w w . angelfire . com / crazy / hpdolls /_ for any basic questions.  
Bats


End file.
